Amnesia
by himmelblu
Summary: It's been 3 months, and no one has seen Ace, who had done the unthinkable. He abandoned and betrayed them. Their family, in the midst of battle, was left open to ambush. But, things are not always as they seem (mental health fic, sort of).
1. Chapter 1

_Hello everyone, here is a one shot I randomly got an idea to do and thought would be interesting. I hope everyone else does too_

 _I apologize for the delay for various updates_

 _This will be a mix of a mental health fic, and a regular hurt/comfort fic, as it has a bit of everything_

* * *

Whitebeard had a worried look as he saw one of their small boats approach their ship, likely carrying aboard the people he had sent on a mission to the island close by, 2 days ago. But, they shouldn't be back for at least 3 more days. When they were closer, he got more worried when he saw they were injured, doing their best to steer. Namur did jump into the water and swim over to help.

When they got on board the ship, he asked everyone who was injured to go to the infirmary, and those out to help those who needed it. A great many more than he would every like; some were unconscious and others with various types of injuries, including broken bones. Something had obviously gone bad, but for now, he would concentrate on his children getting better. It was supposed to be a safe mission, an easy one, but it's seems that was not the case.

After a couple hours, Bay had updated him on all those injured. The most serious of which resulted in the amputation of the individuals leg. The overall conclusion of the mission was that it ended _badly._ He chose one of his son, named Jens, who was the least injured of the group, to explain what happened during the mission. One which left great confusion. "What about Ace? He was suppose to be in charge, his first mission." He had just given Ace more responsibility as he was getting more accustomed to being with them and having more responsibility.

Jens looked a bit lost. "He- we- I… We got to the island, which was easy, and Ace was amazing on the way there. He showed us to a really good place to dock at docked it. But, we only got a couple feets on the island before we were jumped. We were outnumbered by lots. And… Ace… He just… disappeared. Then, they also disappeared. They just left, suddenly not caring about us. We think it was the Black Lotus. We saw their marks on the men." That was bad. The Black Lotus were a mixed group, consisting of truly heinous individuals; bother from marines, pirates, nobles, and so on. But, why did Ace disappear? He looked at Jens. "Did Ace act different before you docked? And, he was the one to find the place you docked?" Jens nodded. "He was. He said we should dock there as it was a small secluded bay surrounded by a small, but dense forest. That was also why we didn't see the enemy before it was too late. And, he didn't seem different. ...Maybe… Maybe just a bit more quiet?" That didn't sit well.

The captain gave a breath. "And, you didn't see him fight? Both with or against you? Just gone?" Jens seemed to get what he was hinted at, and nodded. "He was just gone. I mean, he walked off first, looked around, then they were suddenly there. I never saw Ace after. We even searched the area. We didn't find anyone."

"Do you think…?" Started Thatch. "I mean, that he… sold us out?" Whitebeard didn't know what to think or say. Ace was just gone. "I don't know, children. For now, we can't jump to conclusions." Everyone nodded. Whitebeard didn't know, but he didn't like this. It sounded as if Ace planned this and joined the Black Lotus, or just abandoned them. He hoped it was something else.

But, 2 months later, he felt hope was lost. They hadn't heard any news regarding Ace or the Black Lotus,, they hadn't heard anything from Ace, or anyone else. It looked like Ace had just abandoned them, and let the Black Lotus to attack his family, so he could get away. Possibly even joining The Black Lotus.

He knew his children had come to the same conclusion too. It looked like Ace had betrayed them. He had though Ace was perfect for their family, used all those days, weeks, almost months to get him to join them. Just, for this to happen? Whitebeard hoped this was all false. But, truthfully, he didn't know what to think.

He hated that his son might have betrayed him, them. His _own_ family.

-x-

Marco gave a sigh, walking on the island with Haruta, Thatch, and Izou trailing him in order to shop for supplies. They were on a neutral and calm island. It was a place where mostly pirates stayed, but marines dropped by at times. The ones who lived here, were very strict with rules to not fight here. And, they had the means to make them keep the rules, based on the supplies they had and resources. They hadn't been at any island for a small while, needing some time to come to term with the incident which happened 3 months ago with Ace. When Ac- Portgas, had betrayed them. It was still hard to think about, that a person they called a brother, and family, had betrayed them.

As they were walking, he heard Thatch gasp, before he stopped." _Marco!"_ The first commander gave a sigh, turning around, not in the mood for Thatch's antics. "What?" Thatch sputtered. "I- you- he- _look!"_ He said, as he pointed forward, in the direction of a shop, a bit to their left.

And, Marco could only blink as he saw where Thatch was pointing. He had to stare for a bit, as he couldn't believe it.

There, speaking to a shop owner, was the black haired kid that had betrayed and then abandoned them. There was no doubt, it was him. The hair was the same, freckles on his face, famous cowboy hat on, grey eyes, and tattoo on his arm. Who else would have that tattoo? Had he just run off? He didn't look bad off. He seemed to be… happy. Did he really betray them to just live on some island? Not a special one even. He knew one thing, and that was that Ace loved being a pirate. So, why was here?

"What should we do? I mean, he did betray us. We can't just let him get away." Marco held a hand up to the others, who were nodding in agreement with what Izou said. "No, yoi. Something feels wrong." "You mean, aside from the fact he almost got 6 of our family member killed!" Said Izou, aghast. Well, it was true. But still. Ace wouldn't be on an island like this. It would be too boring for him, lacking any kind of adventure.. And, those who lived here knew they were coming, having seen them approaching from far away. Why didn't he conceal himself, hide until they left. "Stay back and don't say anything." Said Marco, needing to confront the other. He had abandoned them. The right thing would be to go to Pops first. But damn, they might not get this chance again.

"Portgas!" Said Marco, walking closer to Ace, who showed no reaction to seeing him. "Portgas! Ace!" Ace turned towards him, and while Marco was sure he would see dread in his eyes, he only saw confusion. "Me?" Asked Ace, looking more confused. If he was going to play dumb, it wouldn't work. "Yes, you! Do you know what your actions did?!" Marco was mad, they had almost lost so many, so many were injured. He had reached his hand out to drag Ace with him to the boat, knowing Pops could handle this much better than him.

As his hand was almost touching Ace's, the black haired kid flinched his arm away. "I don't know you. What have I done?" Ace looked more confused and worried now. And he should be worried! Just wait until they got him on the boat and his justification for betraying them! "You kno-" Marco was cut off by another voice, speaking towards them. "Ace, what's going on?" Ace turned toward the man, walking and standing behind him. "I don't know. But, they're mad." The man gave a sigh, before handing a bag to him. "Here, go home. I'll deal with this." Marco, taking a step forward to to make Ace stay, when the man halted him with a hand, a stare, and a small puff of Haki. Marco had a frown as he watched Ace walk off, making sure to remember which direction he was heading towards.

When Ace was gone from view, he turned to look at the had pale skin, long pink hair in a sort of half ponytail, red eyes, and white clothes, which consisted of a long jacket, pants, boots, and gloves. "Now," Started the man. "Why are you so mad at Ace? Did he do anything to you?" He had a calm voice. Which made some of his anger cool off, but not Thatch's apparently, as he took a step forward. "He _betrayed_ us! That's what! He fucking sold our crew out 3 months ago, before he went off and disappeared! Hell yeah, we're pissed!" Well, it was the truth, Thatch was just a bit brash. The man blinked, before he looked at them seriously. "You know him?" Marco frowned. What a weird question. But, before he could answer, Izou did. "Yes, we know him! And as we said, we have business with him, since he betrayed us!"

The man gave a sigh, looking saddened. "Please, if you could, follow me." Marco frowned. "Why, yoi?" The man, with his still calm look, turned around. "Because, things might not be as you think. Just, before you make an unfair decision. This way." Marco had a frown as he thought it over, before he silenced the others with a small hand sign. They should follow. Either way, they could find Ace later. And, he had a feeling the house he sent Ace too, was his home. They walked in silence until they came to a medium sized home, walking inside. The man asked them to sit down in what he believed to be the living room, before he went to get something.

As the pink haired male was searching, Izou looked at him. "What are you doing? We should have gone after Ace, not here!" Marco gave a sigh. "I know. But, you have to agree something feels off. Just, let's hear what he says. If it's nothing, we leave, yoi." The others nodded, still looking mad. He was too, but had a small voice that said something was wrong. After a minute, the man came back, sitting down on a small couch. "So, you said Ace 'betrayed' you 3 months ago?" Marco gave a nod, giving a sign to the others not to interrupt, to let him handle this. "Yes. But, I don't see what this has to do with you."

The man gave a small sigh. "I found Ace 2 and a half months ago, close to Charlotte's reef, confused and injured. I am a doctor and did my best, but his injuries were great." The man handed a picture to him, Marco giving a frown at it. "He had a bad head injury, which caused hemorrhaging, bleed in the brain. Surgery was required in order to reduce the build up of pressure within the skull, as well as to remove several metal fragments, deeply embedded within the wound. Likely a part of a weapon, or a sharp object which was wielded with great force.." Marco could only blink, looking down at the picture, seeing it was a side picture of Ace's head, which had a large portion shaved, and a huge curving scar. It started from his hairline, above his eye, moving towards the back of his head, before sweeping round, down towards the ear. It looked as those it would have required a major surgery. Before he could speak, the man spoke again.

"There was a lot of damage, and I did my best to help. He was out for 2 weeks, before he woke. I was sure he was a goner. But, when he woke. He had no memory. Nothing. He didn't even know his name. I guessed it was 'Ace' since he had it tattooed on his arm, albeit with grammatical correction."

Had Ace really lost his memory? It would explain his reaction, he showed little recognition or any of the appropriate emotions you would have expected, only confusion. But still, Marco doesn't know if this man can be trusted, perhaps it's a ploy, a devious method of deception. But, why was Ace so injured? "Why should we believe you, yoi?" The man gave a small shrug. "You don't need too. You can just turn and go away. For me, it means nothing." That was at least truthful. "But," Continued the man. "I can show what transpired; how I found young Ace, and the subsequent injuries I saw, and so on." Marco blinked. "How?" The man gave a hum, holding his hand out. "I have a devil fruit, which allows me to see memories, and share them. I can even show you what I saw when I looked into Ace's mind." If it was true, it was a good idea. But, Marco had no idea if this man was trustworthy, what if the memories were fabricated. But, before he could voice it, he spoke again. "You can say no. And, the others here will be here to stop me in case they see something they do not like. I gain nothing in leading you on. I also have no desire to trick you."

Marco thought it over, before he nodded. He told the others they would be allowed to step in if they wanted and saw fit to. Marco had a feeling the man spoke the truth. As he prepared himself, the man took his gloves off, before moving his hand to Marco's head, telling him to close his eyes and that he wouldn't feel any pain. When the hand touched his head, Marco felt the world around him go black to place outside under the night sky, he could see Ace standing in front of him. He heard himself asking if Ace was fine, but he received no answer, just a confused look. Marco felt shocked to see Ace covered in blood, especially his face, which he mentioned. He now realised it wasn't him, but the pink haired man that was speaking. This was him viewing his memories, from the man's perspective. Ace moved a hand to his face, before looking at it bloody, before he looked back at him, then passing out.

Everything turned black, before he saw Ace awake, looking confused, eyes closed, obviously being another memory, a later one. He saw a pale hand move to his head, before nothing. Just black. He could faintly hear some sound, before an intense pain came over him. The second he felt it, he opened his eyes and he was back in the living room. "Sorry, I should have stopped earlier." Marco moved a hand to his head. "What was that, yoi?" The man gave a sigh. "When I tried to look in his mind. I saw nothing. I could hear some sound, and just feel pain, horrible pain. Nothing more." That was worrisome. He turned to the others and told it was true, his story checked out.

Izou gave a sigh. "Okay. Let's pretend we believe you. But, why do you even have a picture of his scarred head? And his back? How could you not know he is with us?" The man gave a hum again. "I have the picture as Ace wanted to grow his hair back out. So i know where the scarring is when I check if it heals right." That made sense. "And, his back? I must say, I don't know what you mean." Marco frowned. How could he not? He had their mark on it. But, before he could say so, Thatch spoke. "What do you mean?! He has our, Pop's, mark on his back!"

The man gave a defeated sound. "You are no longer mad at Ace, right? You no longer believe he knows what he did, or even if he did it?" Marco gave a nod. "Yes, yoi." The man nodded, before he looked towards a door. "Ace, please come here." He half yelled. So, he had been right, Ace was here. After a few second, footsteps could be heard, before the door opened and Ace carefully came inside, looking a bit unsure at them. "It's fine." Started the man. "It was a misunderstanding. Now, do you remember any of them?" Ace looked at them, giving each a look, before he looked back at the man, shaking his head. "Okay." Started the man. "Could you show them your back?" Marco blinked, not sure where this would lead. Ace gave a hesitant nod, before he turned around, slowly lifting his shirt up.

And when they could see his back, Marco felt shocked and horrified. He heard Izou give out a gasp, Haruta moving her hands to her mouth, and Thatch looking utterly horrified. Ace's back was a mass of scars. Scars from wounds, slashed, burn marks, and more. What was once a tattoo he wore proudly, was gone. What Ace had cherished was gone. The only thing left was few, small patches of the previous purple sections.

At the bottom left of all the scars, was a burn mark, a brand. The brand of the ones who had attack their family, 3 months ago. From those they had believed Ace sold them out too. They had taken Ace too. And they had done this. It was a huge shock. They had thought Ace had betrayed them, but he hadn't. Lord knows what he had gone through.

When Ace pulled his shirt down, he looked at the pink haired man. "Who are they, Azuruko?" Marco now realised they hadn't gotten the man's name before now. He felt he had heard it before. The man, Azuruko, gave a sigh. "Someone who knows you. Why don't you come sit down." Ace gave a nod and sat down in a sofa chair, legs up with him. He remembers Ace doing around them when he first arrived upon their ship. A defense mechanism when he felt unsure of himself, or others. He looked at Azuruko ."I know them?" Azuruko gave a hum. "You did. They know you. They are pirates, and you had their mark on your back, meaning you were with them."

Ace blinked, before frowning. "I was a pirate?" Azuruko gave a nod, before doing a motion towards them, making Ace look at them. "Yes," Started Marco. "You had your own crew at first, before you joined us. You were happy, as far as we could tell. Then you disappeared." Ace gave a small nod. "That maybe makes sense? I mean," Ace moved a hand to his tattoo. "If I was a pirate on my own, maybe no one taught me how to write, and that's why I've spelled my name wrong?" Marco frowned, before realisation hit him.

Ace didn't remember his deceased brother. Ace didn't remember Sabo.

Ace had told them about Sabo a bit after joining them, wanting to put a stop to everyone mocking him for the misspell his own name. It made this all the more true. He would never joke about Sabo, or his tribute to his memory. Ace really had lost his memory. Before he could speak, Azuruko spoke. "I now see there is more to it than that. I am sure you all want to tell him what, but I would like you not too. It would be better for him to remember himself. I hope he can get his memory back." They all nodded, understanding that.

Azuruko then looked at Ace. "By the way, did you put the supplies where they should go?" Ace gave a nod. "Yes. I placed the milk in the fridge, the bread and meat in the walk in, the spice… spice…" Ace frowned, before looking lost and unfocused, before looking back at Azuruko. "What was I saying?" Azuruko gave a smile. "Spice, where did you put it?" Ace frowned. "Spice? I don't know. Didn't we need more?" What? Azuruko shook his head. "No." Ace just gave a small "Oh." Before shaking his head a bit, moving a hand to it and eyes closing. Azuruko gave a sigh. "Why don't you relax?" Ace nodded, and moved to lay down, half curled together as it was still a sofa chair. Ace even seemed to fall asleep within seconds, Azuruko moving a blanket over him, before sitting down and giving a sigh as he looked at them.

"He does this at times, when he tries to remember things. He tries to, before he trails off and forgets it all. I am trying to make him remember things, a type of cognitive therapy. Initially it was a way to ascertain the extent of the damage to his memory. However, it also functions as a memory exercise, coping mechanism to develop, or redevelop the memory skilled lost as a result of the trauma inflicted. To be medically specific, the portions of the brain most affected were the hippocampus, neo-cortex, and the amygdala, which collectively govern explicit memories, episodic memory. In layman's terms, general knowledge as well as autobiographical events." Marco nodded, understanding most of that, giving a sad look to Ace. He felt awful for blaming the other all this time. He couldn't even remember putting the spice away, or buying it, maybe not the trip to the city itself. It was bad. Marco had no idea how to tell Pops. Marco didn't know what to do.

Azuruko gave a sigh. "I get that he was with your crew, and I know you act like a family. I'm sorry to say Ace remembers nothing of it. But, I think, and hope, he will. He wants to remember himself." That was good. But, he had no idea how to make it possible. "We are leaving in a couple days at the most, yoi. I mean, we have places to be and can't be in one place too long." They were pirates, wanted ones. If they stayed, they would be an easy target. Azuruko gave a hum. "Not to be rude, but I can not allow Ace go with you, as he has no idea who you are, and the fact you accused him of betrayal. I am sure the rest of your crew believes this as well." Marco sighed, hand going to his face. He was right. Marco had no idea what to do.

"I have an idea, though." Continued Azuruko. "How about you go back, explain to your captain what happened, tell the crew, and come back tomorrow and I'll join you with Ace? To see how it goes. And, where are you heading? I would not pass up a trip to Sabaody Archipelago." That sounded like a plan. "Will you join us?" Azuruko nodded. "If I can, yes. For Ace, it would be good. Whatever happened to him, was not painless. I can help relieve it if it comes back, or if it's overwhelming. Take away the worst of the memories along with the emotional and psychological trauma injured." That sounded like a good plan. "We will go back and speak to Pops, yoi. We, at least I, will come tomorrow and tell you how it went, and what Pops thinks." The man nodded. "Or, I can come tomorrow, before noon. Easier for Ace." That was better. It sounded the best plan given the situation. Now, Marco just needs to find a way to tell all of this to Pops. That they had been wrong. That Ace was a victim too. He had been captured. That might be why the rest were let off.

They bid goodbye to Azuruko, who gave them the picture, saying he had more, before standing up to carry Ace, most likely to a better place to rest. When they got out of the house, Marco moved his hand to his face, trying to think of the easiest and least painful way to explain this. He heard Thatch give a gasp. "H-how? How could we be so wrong? So quick to turn our back on him?!" Marco had no answer. "Let's go update Pops. Don't tell anyone else, yoi." Marco didn't want to cause a buzz. He knew many were mad at Ace, but it was all wrong. They didn't speak more until they got to the boat, where Marco asked to speak to Pops in private. "Why, son? Didn't shopping for supplies go well?" Marco sighed. "Just, please, Pops." That made the man frown, looking worried. Marco just didn't know how to tell him.

When they got to the captain's room, Marco gave a loud sigh, hand on his face, Pops looking at him worriedly. "What is it, Marco?" Marco took a breath, before he spoke. "We were wrong, about Ace." Pops frowned. "What?" Marco knew Pops didn't like to be reminded about Ace's supposed betrayal. "Ace, he didn't betray us. He was captured as well. His mark on his back is _gone._ Just scars left. They even _branded him._ " Marco took his hand away from his face, looking at Pops, who was looking shocked. "But, why did he never tell us? Try to contact us? It's been 3 months." Lord, Marco felt like saying they were wrong was hard, but telling Ace didn't remember anything was harder. "I don't know if they did it to try and kill him, or if they planned this, but they _really_ banged his head up. He doesn't remember _anything_. He doesn't remember us, himself, the family. _He doesn't remember Sabo._ "

Pops looked at him with a frown. "How do you know?" Marco took a breath, explaining that they had met Ace, and Azuruko, and the event which proceeded it. How he had shown his memories of Ace and how Ace had acted. When he had explained, he showed the picture to Pops. "Azuruko gave us this. It's the scar from the surgery. To know how it heals, yoi." The man gave a sigh to it, looking to believe him. Which was good. "This man, Azuruko. Did he have pink hair, red eyes, pale skin, and white clothes?" Marco frowned, before saying "yes", making Pops move a hand to his head. "I know of him. He's a 'mind healer'. A devil fruit. He wouldn't lie to us. I would trust this man." Marco nodded. He thought the name had sounded familiar, perhaps someone had mentioned him before, maybe even Pops.

Marco then told him what Azuruko had said, how he could meet them tomorrow, bring Ace to the ship with him. And, that he would join them to Sabaody archipelago if they headed that way. He wouldn't let sail Ace off with them unless he come as well. Pops gave a nod. "I see. I have heard about Azuruko, and he cares for others. He doesn't care who you are or where you're from. We'll wait for tomorrow, for them. I'll speak to everyone during dinner." Marco hoped everyone would believe what Pops said. They had blamed Ace. But, Ace hadn't done anything wrong. Pops gave a sigh. "We'll stay on this island for at least tomorrow, maybe another day. I'll ask most to either be in town or inside the ship. If Ace really has lost his memories, meeting hundreds of new faces, claiming to know him, can't be healthy." That was true. Pops managed to keep a calm mind, but Marco could see he was a bit constricted and worried. Marco hoped everything would somehow go well tomorrow.

When dinner time arrived, the ones who had been with Marco earlier and knew the story, asked everyone to be in the galley. Everyone was wondering why as this was a rare event. Pops calmed everyone's attention and stated explaining in a calm voice, how Marco, Thatch, Haruta, and Izou had run into Ace here, and how they had been wrong. Ace had _not_ betrayed them. He had been captured as well. He first mentioned the memory loss, before tackling the current state of his back, where their mark had been. It had been taken away from him, and a brand added. It had many looking shocked, worried, and sick. A pirates mark was the most precious thing to have, especially for a Whitebeard pirate. To remove it was abhorrent and horrendous. It was like taking a person's name and meaning.

When someone asked if it was true, not just a ploy, Pops explained a man he trusted, a man he would trust with his life, had explained it to Marco and the others. They all trusted Pops, and for him to say he would trust another man with his life, was enough to make them believe it. Marco knew everyone probably had doubts, some more than others, but it would be proven that it was true. Marco was even sure Pops had doubts, small ones, but he would see what tomorrow brings.

Marco felt he could never prepare enough for what was to come. That what they had believed for so long was false. A brother they had thought to betray them, had not. This was all a horrible situation.

-x-

Whitebeard took a breath, not sure how to handle this. He was about to meet his son, who he hadn't seen for 3 months, who he had believed to have betrayed them. But, he hadn't. Ace had been a victim as the others. That was why the rest of his children was let go. Ace was more known than them. He wasn't sure if he should apologize or not. Ace didn't remember him. He wasn't sure how to act around him, or what to say, or not say for that matter. But, Marco had said that the man, Azuruko, would come. He wouldn't do anything or say anything special before he knew more of this situation himself, seeing how true it was, how bad it was.. He really hoped things would turn out well.

Most of his children had left the deck, either disappearing somewhere into the depths of the ship, or venturing on land. Everyone understanding that it would be best to keep away initially. . There were mostly commanders out, as well as a couple others, two from Ace's old crew, his first mate and doctor if he remembered. They all were waiting in somewhat suspense. Not sure what would happen.

When the clock was a little past 11 am, Izou noticed Ace and Azuruko at the dock. Ace was looking at some things in a few shops, Azuruko walking close to him, looking as calm as he was during their first meeting. As they were drawing closing to them, the captain asked Izou to go meet them. For Azuruko, and kind of, for Ace, as it would be their first trip on this boat. He should try and be courteous. He saw Azuruko saying hello and Ace just standing beside him, looking as if he didn't know Izou at all. When they got on the boarding plank, Ace looked to get more excited, the captain hoping it was since he remembered something.

But, when the three got on board the boat, Ace ran to the railing, looking at the ocean, looking excited. "We were going here?! On a boat?! I've always wanted to be on one! It's so big! And it has a whale!" Ace turned to look at Azuruko, looking utterly mesmerized and excited. "Look, Azuruko! It's a _whale!_ " The pink haired man gave a chuckle. "Yes, it is. This boat is called the 'Moby Dick'." Ace blinked. "Why?" Azuruko gave a smile. "From a story, where a captain hunted for a huge whale, who had taken his leg, and he swore to find it and kill it." Ace looked fascinated by that. Before Ace could respond, Azuruko spoke again. "But, enough of that for now. Do you remember any of the people here?" Ace blinked, before he looked them over, eyes staying on them for a second, before moving on, the captain not seeing any sign of recognition in his eyes. He felt a small sting when the grey eyes just moved over him too.

But, when his eyes landed on Marco, Ace blinked, before looking at Azuruko. "We need spice!" That had most of them blink, Azuruko looking at Ace. "What made you think of that?" Ace blinked, before pointing back at Marco, having a frown. "I don't know. Isn't he...I don't know. Just made me think that we need spice." Thatch gave a small snort at it. "Marco and spice?! Maybe he's a spice sal-" But he fell silent from a look he received from both him and Marco, especially when he saw Ace looking much more confused and unsure, almost scared.

Azuruko shook his head a bit. "No. But, he was with us when you spoke to Kent, the spice salesman, and when we spoke about spice, yesterday." That made sort of sense. Ace frowned. "But… We didn't go out yesterday… Right..?" Azuruko shook his head. "We did. We bought supplies and food." Ace just gave a small "oh", seeming to have forgotten it. It had him worried. He knew, from what Marco had said, that Ace had issues with his memory from before he was attacked,. But, he didn't think it was this bad. It had all of the others realise it too. Azuruko gave a breath. "Aside from that, does anyone else look familiar?" Ace looked at the rest, before he shook his head.

Ace really didn't remember them. It was a hard pill to swallow, and the others thought the same, especially his old crew.

Ace turned to look at the pink haired man. "Should I know them?" Azuruko nodded. "Yes. Remember how I told you, you were part of a crew, a pirate crew? From those who visited yesterday?" Ace gave a nod, making him continue. "This is it." Ace blinked, before looking at them and around. "On this big boat? There are so many…" Azuruko gave a small smile. "I believe this is only a small number of them. I've heard it has over 400 men in its crew." That had Ace blink, and a motion from Azuruko had him look at the captain, who nodded. "We are a large crew, but you are- were- a part of us before you disappeared." Ace blinked, seeming to look confused. "I was? Sounds weird. Did I have a pirate name?" Azuruko gave a small shrug when Ace looked at him, having no idea. When Ace looked at Whitebeard, he nodded. "Yes. It was 'Firefist' Ace." Ace blinked. "What a weird name. Why that?" That had them a bit flabbergasted. "Because," Started Thatch, "You fight with your hands while you used your devil fruit. Fireballs and such."

Ace looked more shocked, before he spoke, sounding stunned. "I have a devil fruit?" The captain blinked. Ace didn't know? "Yes. You do. You have the 'Mera Mera No Mi'. You're made of fire." Ace blinked at him, before looking at his hands. "I don't feel anything…" Ace really didn't know.

Azuruko gave a small sigh. "You don't remember how to use it. I didn't even know you had one." Ace looked a bit saddened by the fact he didn't know he had one and that he couldn't use it. Marco took a step forward, holding his hand out. "Place your hand on top of mine, yoi. I'll show you." Ace blinked, looking at Azuruko, who nodded and looked reassuring, before he slowly did, placing his hand on top of Marco's. Marco moved to have Ace's palm up, before placing his under, making blue flames appear from his hand. It had Ace retract his, but Marco gave a word that it was okay, making him put it back. Marco then closed it around his hand, before flames erupted from Ace's hand, Ace looking amazed and astound at it, especially when Marco removed his hand.

Ace looked at the fire with huge eyes, mouth a bit open. It was like a child seeing the seas for the first time. Ace moved his other hand towards it, making the fire appear there too.. When the fire moved up his arms, in shock, slammed his hands against his sides, extinguishing the fire. He then looked at his hands again, having a big smile as he looked at Azuruko. "I have a devil fruit! I am fire! That was so awesome! And so _terrifying_!" It had Azuruko and a few of them, including himself, chuckle.

The captain looked at Ace, still worried, but amused Ace was in this good of a mood. "Ace, why don't Izou show you to the infirmary? I just want a word with Azuruko, and then he will join you. I'm sure our doctor would want to look at you." Ace sent a look at the pink haired man, who nodded, and Ace went with Izou, disappearing behind a corner. When they were out of view, Azuruko gave a small breath, looking at Marco. "I know that spice wasn't the thing you want Ace to remember you with. But, he _did_ remember that and you. That's a good sign in my opinion. Better than nothing." That was true, making the captain a bit more hopeful . "What do you think, Azuruko? What should we do?" The mind healer gave a breath. "I hope he will improve, and I can meet an old friend at Sabaody Archipelago, who may be able to help. On the way there, I believe he should stay in the infirmary, at least during the night. He forgets things often when he sleeps."

That was good to know, but concerning. "We are headed that way, so you can join us. But, how do you think we can help? The best way?" Azuruko gave a hum. "Don't act any different to how you normally are. But, don't tell him what he used to do, what he used to be like, and all that. Do introduce yourself, but no more. Show him around. He is new here, at least in his mind he is. And, you'll need to do this more than once. He will forget. I told him where my closet for extra household items were 15 times. Just, give it time. Don't be afraid to ask me anything. But, most importantly, don't push him. If his head hurts, ask him to rest." Okay, they knew more and everyone looked to be listening and have taken in what he had said. Still, this was all worrisome.

But, the captain had a good feeling things would be fine somehow.

* * *

 _And, that's the first chapter. Though a new fic, and a short chapter, I wanted to get this out since it's been so long since I've updated anything_

 _And, I apologize for how slow and awful I have been at uploading and writing fics. My life has been hectic and I just switched antidepressants and anxiety medication, which made things much worse for a period. But, things are much better now and I thanks everyone for their patience._

 _Just a quick summary:_

 _Amnesia is very complex and difficult thing to understand, even to doctor today. The three most common causes are: head trauma (head injuries), trauma event (something devastating to the mind), or Physical deficiencies (atrophy). This kind of memory loss, is an acute memory loss from trauma, can be regained. But, it can take a long time, or can be lost forever. This can be a result of mental, psychological or physical pain, as in torture, as the mind simply erases it in order to protect itself. But, that can't will mostly, but not always, solely erase the specific time when the person was in pain. Some people in car accident, who are injured, sometime lose their memory of the accident. They can remember getting in the car but not the accident. Add in head trauma, or just the head trauma stand alone, can result in short-term memory loss, or long-term memory loss. Short-term memory, refers to when an individual can not retain any new memories. For example, a man, is always happy when his wife walks in, since in his mind, he hasn't seen her in hours, though in actual fact, he has, but his short term memory isn't working .The latter of which can be separated into main types: i) Implicit memory -_ _its most common forms is procedural memory, which helps people performing certain tasks without conscious awareness of these previous experiences. ii) explicit memory:_ _episodic memory (autobiographical events) and semantic memory (general knowledge - factional information, language_ _, ideas, meaning and concepts_ _). In layman's terms, general knowledge as well as autobiographical events. There are many types of amnesia, which often are related to the type of memory loss and/or type of memory loss, such as Retrograde, Anterograde and Post-traumatic amnesia. Again, it may come back, but, it takes time. It can be traumatic. People are often confused for long periods of time, at any time of day or type of situation. Reminding a person what he/she used to do, or use to be like, it very unhelpful, and in some cases make the individual memory redevelopment worse. Or cause the individual emotional distress, anxiety, or even depression. It's a very hard pillow to swallow, especially if it's regarding a loved one, but they need to figure things out themselves._

 _This will be 2 or 3 chapters, but if no one wants more, I won't put an effort into this. But, I would love to make more of this, as I like this idea myself, which I randomly wanted._

 _So, do you want more?_

 _And, if you want me to continue, does anyone want a relationship? I mean a Marco/Ace relationship. Don't be afraid to leave a review or send a Pm, either here, or on my twitter or Discord._

 _Beta (Lady Histoire) note: I've been a little out of practice lately so excuse anything I may have missed. Also, though she hasn't updated in a while, she has constantly been thinking about you all and trying her best to get some chapter done for the many wonderful fics she is writing. So please be kind and patient with her. More than anything she want to give you more chapters for you to read._

 _P.s. note to author...I would like more of this story and I always love a bit of Marco/Ace ;P_

 _If you have the time, I greatly appreciate feedback_

 _If you want to, come follow me on Twitter, where pictures and such will be posted, as well as updates, and if I'm late. My twitter is_ _Azuruko_ _You can leave comments, requests, ideas, or just say hi (Link also on my profile)_

 _Or, you can join my Discord server, Azuruko's fiction, for the same reasons as my twitter. Instant invite:_ _discord . gg / 6hzMhb_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello everyone, here is the next chapter of this fic_

 _I know this is really late, and I apologize but I did my best to finish this chapter as soon as I could. I hope this update helps to ease your suspense and need to read more._

 _This chapter will be about how Ace is coping on board the Moby Dick, and slight improvements to his psych. Hope you enjoy_

 _Read and relax_

* * *

When Azuruko had gone after Ace, heading to the infirmary, Whitebeard felt himself give a breath, feeling lost. He didn't know Ace was this bad. Ace didn't even remember seeing Marco yesterday, nor the others, apparently. The ones who had seen Ace yesterday didn't seem too surprised though, which the captain had guessed could be expected from the detail he was given. But, the others looked shocked, a few even hurt, especially, the two from Ace's old crew. Whitebeard offered a few comforting words. He hoped that Ace would get better, that he would get his memory back.

They didn't see Ace for a couple of hours, and when he came back from the infirmary, Bay was with them. Ace looked happy, a childish look he often got when he was enjoying himself. The captain would take that as a good sign. Bay looked at him when they were further out on deck. "I don't know what room they will be staying in, so can you get them a room and show them to it. They will also need one to store their things, preferably close to the room they will be sleeping in. There is a bed, specially made for Ace, which he will need to use due to his injuries." That was something he should have thought about. Just because Ace would sleep in the infirmary the first few days, doesn't mean they didn't need a room afterwards. Azuruko might want to stay in a different room to Ace. They would need to organise some just so they had some spare, depending on what was decided. He had Marco show them to what once was Ace's room, which they had mostly cleaned out, thinking he would never return.

As Marco showed them to what would be Ace's room once again, Bay gave a sigh. "I can't do anything for him, this is way out of my league. I'm just a general practitioner , I'm not a neurologist." Whitebeard had a feeling about that. Bay was an amazing doctor, but she wasn't specialised in memory or brain functions. The doctor clicked her tongue. "But, while I don't know him personally, I do know of Azuruko and his reputation as an amazing doctor. Due to his knowledge base and experience, especially with neurological diseases and disorders, I trust his judgement. " Instinctively, Whitebeard did trust the man, but knowing who Azuruko was now, and Bay's faith in him, only supported his decision to have the man on board his ship and for Ace to be in his care.

Bay just gave a small note that the scar on Ace's head was healing nicely and that the procedure was done extremely well, proof of Azuruko's skills. Afterwards, Bay went back to her infirmary. The situation was still very complicated and overwhelming, but Ace was back on home, never having betrayed them, though he didn't have any memories of what happened. He just hoped Ace would get his memories back– this would take time, for all of them. He told the ones who were out to explain to the rest that Ace would be staying on the boat, with Azuruko. And, remind them that Ace had lost his memories, so he didn't know them, any of them. Also, that Ace hadn't betrayed them. It would take some time to get use to but hoped that no one would bombard Ace and just let him get use to things gradually. The captain remembers how Ace was at the start. He wasn't used to being around so many people, used to being by himself. The captain didn't know how Ace was now, but he knew he was shy and uncertain, from which Marco stated yesterday. Ace is a child, and one can see that when he doesn't try and act older, reserved, and more adult, like he had at the start with them.

After half an hour, Azuruko and Ace came back, Ace walking beside Azuruko, who was telling the story about Moby Dick, the whale and the hunter, Ace seeming to enjoy it. He had always enjoyed stories, so that was good. He might still have his old personality. The story was almost over, and when it was, Azuruko looked at him. "Why don't you tell a bit about life as a sailor and living on the sea, Mr. Newgate?" With a nod, the captain did, just telling the basics. How the wind and currents affected them, showing it as they raised their anchor, unfurled their sails and set sail; telling about the beauties of the sea, as well as the dangers, and to never underestimate it. Ace seemed really interested in it and followed what he said, nodding now and then. When he was done, Ace smiled, looking at Azuruko. "This is fun. I like ships." Azuruko gave a small breath. "Yes, and the fact you were a pirate might explain why." Ace nodded at that, seeming to agree. And that did make sense.

Ace looked as if he was about to ask about something, when he stumbled, the boat rocking slightly with the waves. He had just never stumbled before. Ace stumbled a bit again, looking troubled as he looked at them.

"Does the deck always feel like it's moving?" The captain blinked. Ace had never complained about that before. Azuruko gave a hum. "You seem to have lost your sea legs, which is a bit surprising. It means you could lose your balance and become nauseous easily." Azuruko explained what it was before Ace could ask, seeing his confusion. Ace gave a small nod, still stumbling where he stood. "How do I get them back?" Azuruko gave a shrug. "I do not know. That isn't my forte. How about you ask the pirates?" Ace gave a nod and looked at Whitebeard, making him try and think of ideas. "Try not to concentrate on what your body or feet are doing, nor the deck or things close by. Try and look towards the horizon, at least until you get use to the feeling. If you feel dizzy or nauseous, try to stay near the centre of the deck or even in the centre of the ship, you will feel less of the waves rocking the ships. Likewise, you shouldn't go too high up, like on the top deck or on the masts, as the motions will be much greater. Other than that, just don't overthink it. You're on a boat, rocking is normal." Ace nodded, taking a deep breath. "That seems to make sense. I'll try." Azuruko chuckled. "Your body is used to being on a ship, i'm sure it'll remember quickly." That had Ace smile, seeming glad.

Thatch clapped his hands, making Ace look at him. "Having some food in your stomach will help too. Not too much, but not empty either. So, why don't I go get some food and we'll enjoy it in the meeting room?" That sounded like a good idea, to stillkeep things a bit calm. Before he could agree on it, Azuruko gave a hum. "A good idea, Ace should have it calm, this is a lot. But, while I would love to join, I have a few requests to look through and respond to." That wasn't too surprising, seeing how Azuruko was the best in this field. "Oh!" Started Ace, "Hiriluk sent several requests. I know you're not too fond of him, but they sounded legit." The pink-haired man gave a small sigh as he nodded, before giving a small wave to Ace, who waved back. It was clear the two had their own way of talking and being together. But, Ace still seemed to be his happy self, young and more importantly, acting his age.

They then headed to the meeting room while Thatch went and got some food, Ace following them, which was most of those who had been out on deck when Ace and Azuruko came. Ace was looking around in somewhat awe, still slightly stumbling at times when waves hit the boat and rocked it. It was a bit weird to see. Ace was usually amazing with his balance, often balancing on the railing- which Marco almost had a couple aneurysms about it, since Ace can't swim if he fell in, but Ace was stubborn and kept doing it. He was sure Ace would do it again, and many other things he did before, he just needed time to remember more of his past.

When they got to the meeting room, they all sat down a bit here and there, Ace taking a spot in the couch- which was where he usually sat- and looked at them. "So, introductions? I mean, I don't… know anyone..?" That was true, and they all introduced themselves, telling their names one by one, Whitebeard starting, them Marco, Izou, Haruta, Rakuyo, and then they said their positions on the crew . When they were done, Ace gave a small wave. "And, I'm Ace! I don't know what I am yet." Ace still had his good mood and joked as usual, which was good. Ace then looked at him, head a bit tilted. "How are you so big? Is that a captains thing?" Whitebeard laughed. "No, child. I'm half giant. Captains come in all sizes." Ace blinked. "Cool. I guess captains would be a bit easy to recognize if they were huge. Never seen anyone that large before. It's cool." Thatch, who now came through the door with some food, laughed. "If you think Pops' huge, just wait until you meet Oars! He's a full giant! Not just a half giant like Pops!" Ace blinked at that too, looking shocked. "Woah, that is cool! Can't wait!"

Thatch then sat the food down and they all took some, Thatch saying who his name and that he was head chef, before they started some small chatter. Ace began telling a bit about what he had been doing the last few weeks, which wasn't much. He didn't do too much on the island with Azuruko, mostly helping him with small things and keeping the house clean, which he seemed to enjoy. Cleaning wasn't something that Ace enjoyed before, but it might have helped him keep calm as things were new and just overwhelming for him. Ace seemed to enjoy himself and ended up lying on his back on the couch with his legs on the headrest, which again wasn't anything new, as Ace used to do that before. The captain enjoyed that Ace was still like his old self, even if he didn't know it himself.

"Ace," Started Marco, making the black-haired kid look upside down at him, hat trailing on the floor. "Do you want to join us in the galley for dinner, yoi? It will be full though." The captain hadn't thought about that, just assuming Ace would. But, he didn't know them. Ace gave a small shrug. "Probably. I don't know what else to do. I want food," answered Ace as he stood up, putting his hat back on again. Whitebeard blinked. "No, Ace. You don't need to. We can bring food here, or you can eat in the kitchen, or in the galley after dinner when there's less people there." A shocked and confused look met him. "Oh… I didn't know that… Maybe?" The captain then realised something. They hadn't gone over their rules and day routine yet. They should do that.

"By the way," Started Izou, "I know you like your hat. But, why do you always wear it? You don't normally do that." True, Ace did at times, but not always. Ace looked confused as his hand moved to his hat, looking unsure. "What? I always use it… right? I don't like how people stare…" Stare at what? When Ace's hand moved a bit to the side, the captain realized he didn't like people staring at his scar, which was still visible a bit where his hair hadn't grown enough yet. "Don't think about that here," Started the captain, "We will never judge you. If you don't wear your hat, we won't stare. But, if you want to wear it, you can." Ace blinked, giving a small nod. "...Azuruko says I shouldn't wear it all the time…" Izou gave a hum. "Why don't you take it off for a little bit now? We won't care. And, when we go out, or someone comes in, just put it on again if your feeling a little unsure." That was a good idea. Ace nodded slowly, before carefully taking his hat off.

The captain could see that one side of his head, the one facing him, had significantly less hair than the other side, allowing him to see the stitches and shaved area. It looked serious and likely painful. He hoped it would heal well and everything would go fine, and that Ace would eventually remember them. "And, so- Ace, don't be afraid to ask us if you have any questions... about anything." He wanted Ace to know that. The kid frowned. "Wha- okay. But, what did you almost call me?" The captain thought over that for a second, not sure if he should say it, before he decided to test the waters. Ace would find out sometime anyway. "I call all of my crew, my children; my daughters, and sons. I'm used to calling you son, and did so out of habit." Ace gave a small nod, but still looked confused. "I just… we're not- I'm _not_ your son." That had him tighten his jaw. It hurt to hear Ace say that. It wasn't even a question, but a statement.

Marco gave a small sigh. "You're right. But, none of us have a mother or father around, either because of loss or other reasons. We are a family, just as we call him Pops, he calls us his sons or daughters, yoi. This is a place for us all to belong." Ace blinked at that. "Oh. I get it, I think. That's nice. You all seem so nice." That had him smile again, glad Ace thought that. He knew from when Ace first joined them, he acted as if he didn't like it, but one could see he longed for a family. He doesn't seem like that now, but Ace remembers nothing of his life; of his father or mother, or brothers, nor of how he lost one.

Ace was a good kid and seemed to get why they called themselves a family. He protested at first, trying to push them away, but it was obvious he longed for it. The captain gave a small frown when he saw Ace half massaging his head. "Does your head hurt?" Ace nodded. "Yeah, I don't know why, but it happens at times." Azuruko had said he might feel tired or get a headache, and for Ace to relax when it did. "You should maybe relax a bit then, Ace. We can bring some food here and you can eat when you feel better." Ace gave a nod and laid down, seeming to fall asleep quickly. As Ace was asleep, Marco mentioned he had taken a break like this yesterday too, needing to rest when his head hurt and that he had fallen asleep quickly then as well. His mind probably needed the rest, especially now that so many new things were happening.

As Ace was asleep, the rest of them spoke about general happening on the ship, and how things would be with Ace:. that they needed to explain how things on the boat worked and what happened during the day. After half an hour, Azuruko came in the room, giving a small breath when he saw Ace asleep. "Is Ace acting the same as he used to?" Asked the pink-haired man as he sat down on the sofa, a hand on Ace's head. The captain nodded. "He is. He is acting how he was when he had joined us. Maybe a bit more unsure and careful, but close to his happy child-like behaviour." Azuruko gave a nod. "That's good. That means his personality hasn't changed too much, something I was unable to recognise due to not having known him before the injury. It is a good sign."

Marco asked what Ace had been doing the last few weeks, Azuruko telling how he hadn't done much the first week. Ace was bedridden, and under strict watch in case of any further complications, such as hemorrhaging, which could be worsened by being too mobile. After he was cleared for light activity, Ace usually helped around the house. Azuruko kept things calm and easy to start, merely allowing him to stretch his legs. Ace repeatedly forgets things which always leads to small panicked moments. It took nearly 2 weeks, after the surgery, for Ace to begin to retain some short-term memories: Ace remembering things easier, being able to recall previous days and events. Although, Ace still had issues, especially after sleeping, or duties he hadn't done before, or too often. "Ace will need to relax at least 2-5 times a day, so that his mind does not become overwhelmed, these rest will allow his mind to rest and recover. Basically, a nap, but he doesn't like when that term is used, so it is best to avoid it. Also, he sometimes forgets things after these relaxation periods, especially new things. So don't be surprised if he wakes up and doesn't remember what happened previously today, or who you are. Just take a breath, and introduce yourself again." .

That was good to know, Whitebeard hoped that Ace's mind would remember things for at least a day. But, Marco had also said he forgot the things he had done yesterday, whole events without relaxing. The captain just hoped Ace would get better, that it wasn't as bad as his mind kept telling him, based on what his children had said, on what Azuruko had told them just now.

They chatted for a bit– Azuruko knew a lot about the world and what was happening, he was calm and wise in his views, which the captain had heard and was glad to see was true. The captain was glad that this man was the one who had found Ace. That might be the one reason Ace was alive and getting better. He just hoped Ace would become more himself, to remember them and his past.

"I wonder," Started Izou, looking at Azuruko, "Have you ever dealt with anyone like Ace? With memory loss?" Azuruko gave a hum. "Not exactly, no two head injuries are the same. I've met people who suddenly speak another language fluently, not remembering how to speak their real native language. I've met a few who have a day of memories, and then the next day, everything is gone, which is called anterograde amnesia. That is the loss of being able to create new memories, a rare event that can happen after a traumatic experience, that includes a head injury; one can never heal that. I feared that Ace would fall under that category, but he thankfully hasn't, and is making good improvements– he is making new memories, his mind is just a bit 'damaged' to say it mildly. His memory circuits are working, they have just gotten a hard hit, as well as his neocortex not communicating with his medial temporal lobe, meaning his long term memory from before the injury isn't working properly. He might never completely remember what happened before, but if his personality is the same, and he is making new memories and connections, it is a good sign. That might have a lot of new words to you, but the bottom line is that Ace is doing well."

That made sense, while the captain didn't understand all of it, it was good Ace was doing better. "Has his… " Started Haruta, having a small frown, "...medial temporal lobe… or neocortex showed signs of working? If that is how it works..? I tried to sound smart, but failed." The pink haired man chuckled. "That was good, and they do work, they just don't communicate as they should. He also has difficulty separating procedural memory tasks from declarative memory. He is able to perform easy tasks, but when it gets more complicated, his mind 'reverts', showing the damage on his medial temporal lobe and how it doesn't communicate right with the neocortex." Azuruko gave a small sigh, looking at the others. "I have issues explaining without saying what it is and I can't explain it all in an 'easier' fashion; it would take days." The man then looked at Haruta. "But, to answer your question; yes, Ace has showed good signs. I have heard him humming tunes I've never heard, half mumbled tunes when he's engrossed in a thing, suddenly mumble small things- names- when he is asleep. This shows that his medial temporal lobe is slowly recovering, trying to communicate with his neocortex. But, because of the trauma, it has issues staying connect and continuing to communicate with the rest and Ace doesn't remember even saying anything. But, it is there."

That was a good sign. "What have you heard? If you remember, I mean." Azuruko chuckled again. "Just small things, I don't remember them all. But, there is one thing I've heard him hum and mumble. It's along the lines of: _Our ship lies at anchor, she is ready to dock_." That had Haruta and the others light up, joining in with the right tune " _I wish her safe landing without any shock_." That seemed to be what Azuruko knew, and the rest continued, Azuruko looking on amused. " _And if ever I should meet you by land or by sea, I will always remember your kindness to me_." Azuruko gave a nod. "That sounds perfectly right, also the tune he has been humming now and then." Haruta smiled "That's a song we sing often. Ace always joins in!" Azuruko chuckled. "I figured. And, let me guess; you often sing that while doing chores?" That had Haruta blink. "We- yes! How did you know? We do it to make it more fun… or less tedious." Azuruko chuckled. "I've heard it when he helps with the chores, especially dishes and cleaning the floor." Marco nodded. "Sounds right, he often got assigned chores like that here, always dragged others to join him, to make it better for himself, yoi."

Azuruko chuckled at that, seeming amused. "I didn't know that about him. He never complains about chores, he seems to enjoy them." Marco frowned. "That does not sound like him, yoi. He always complains." Azuruko hummed. "Some personality changes are normal. But, it may be as Haruta said. He often 'dragged' others to join him whilst he did chores. He liked it here. Chores may not be something he was thrilled at doing but due to being with others, he enjoyed it. Happiness is something which one subconsciously remembers. His neocortex knows that chores often included family, songs and laughter, making the task enjoyable. That's a good sign." Whitebeard felt that was a huge thing. Ace might not remember them, but he remembered something. "Also," Continued Azuruko, "When he sleeps, he mumbles at times, but what I've heard the most, is the name 'Sabo'. I can't say I've met anyone by that name here."

That made the atmosphere more somber again. Marco sighed. "It was his brother, not us, but from when he was young. He died, yoi. That's what his tattoo signifies, it's why the tattoo is 'ASCE', the 'S' is in memory of him." Azuruko gave a small nod. "I see. That is good to know, in case he remembers it." That was true. This could be a big step, although it is a sad Ace remembered something, that had to be a good sign of him slowly recovering. He was certain that Ace would recover.

Some simple conversation continued, most of them taking the time to comprehend all the things Azuruko had told them.. It sounded complicated. It was about one hour later that Ace gave a small breath, stretching slightly before sitting up, a hand on his head as he yawned. When he was up, he blinked, looking shocked, before looking at Azuruko. "We have guests? You could have woken me, Azuruko." Whitebeard frowned. What? Azuruko looked at Ace. "Do you know where we are?" Ace frowned and looked around, looking more shocked. "We- not at home, apparently. When did we leave home?" Whitebeard didn't know why, but the fact that Ace didn't call the Moby Dick as his home, hurt. This was his home.

Azuruko gave a nod. "We left earlier today, a bit before noon. Try and think, where are we?" Ace frowned, seemingly trying to think , looking around. "We're in a living room? Big one, but, he's kinda big too- no offence- so maybe that? I don't know." Ace pointed to Whitebeard when he said the big part, which was true. But, also, since there were so many. Azuruko chuckled. "Do you know any of the people here?" Ace looked at them all, frowning. "No. Is this their house? Where is this? There aren't big houses around here." It was unnerving to see Ace confused, especially as it was about something he knew not even an hour or so ago. "Think, or try to. Are we in a house?" That seemed to confused Ace. "Wha- aren't we? Oh! We're on a whale! Or something." Ace looked at Azuruko. "Are we on a whale? Is that possible?" Azuruko chuckled, amused. "No, that's not possible. But, you are close. We are on a pirate ship which has a whale as a figurehead. So, technically, yes, we are on a whale, a fake whale, or a whale ship."

That had Ace light up. "A boat! I love boats! Why didn't you tell me we were going on a boat?!" Azuruko gave a small chuckle. Ace had the exact same reaction, as he had when he first came here. It was weird to see, but he liked to see Ace happy and smiling. Ace blinked, looking around the room again. "Oh, is that why this room is so big? Is being large a captain thing?" Didn't Ace ask that earlier? Azuruko shook his head. "Yes and no. Yes, this room is big since there are a few on the crew that are large: a few half giants, quarter giants, and such. But, no, being large isn't a thing strictly for captains." Ace blinked. "Oh... Why did I think that?" Azuruko hummed. "You asked it earlier, since you found out Whitebeard, the tall one, is the captain. But, a captain can be anyone, they come in many shapes and sizes. Of course, one needs a crew and a will to be a captain." Ace looked fascinated. "Cool. Being a captain sounds tough. But, being a pirate sounds cool." That had Whitebeard feel glad. Ace, at least, still thought that. Azuruko also liked it and nodded.

Ace then looked at them, giving a small wave. "And hi, I'm Ace!" Azuruko had said they might need to introduce themselves more than once, and that did seem to be true. The captain didn't like it, but Ace at least looked happy, he looked to be a bit carefree. But, if he doesn't remember much, there might not be much to worry about. The captain sighed inside himself, he didn't want to think on it too much. This wasn't a good thing, he didn't like this but there wasn't much he could do to change this.

They all introduced themselves again, saying who they were and what they did on the boat. Ace seemed interested in it and seemed to want to hear more, which had the captain speak a bit on what it was like to be a sailor. Ace didn't speak much, but he answered question they asked, saying he didn't do much; he usually stayed home. It still felt nice to just speak with Ace again. He had missed his son. Ace might not remember any of that, or him, but he was glad Ace was alive and sort of well, that he didn't mean to do anything to them.

They sat and spoke for a couple of hours, passing the hour when dinners was served., They asked Ace what he wanted, if he wanted to eat with everybody, which was many, or wait until there were less people in the galley. Ace, unsurprisingly, chose to wait. A couple of them, Haruta and Namur, left for the galley, also telling others not to barge in. They didn't want to overwhelm Ace. This was all a lot, both for them and Ace.

When a couple more hours had passed, they headed for the galley, Ace looking amazed at everything, as they walked. It was as if he hadn't seen the boat at all, like he never set foot on it. He did stumble now and then, the boat rocking, but it went fine. Ace didn't comment on it as he had before, him maybe, hopefully, remembering the advice Whitebeard had given him. Either that, or Ace didn't think that it was important enough to mention. He was doing well.

When they got to the galley, it was almost empty, just a few here and there, speaking quietly Ace did look around amazed, most likely impressed by the size of the galley. Others in the galley looked at them, everyone looking a bit mixed at Ace. Most of them looked happy, but a few were still confused. This was a lot. When they sat down, Thatch motioned to some of the chefs, who got some food for them. As they were all seated, a couple of chefs came with plates of food, which had Ace even more amazed. "They serve the food?! That's really nice of them!" As the chefs left, Ace leaned forward, and gave them a small wave. "Thank you!" The chefs smiled and gave a small wave back.

Ace sat down with a smile, looking at Azuruko. "This is a nice place. They are nice." Azuruko chuckled. "Yes, they are nice." Ace then looked at Whitebeard. "Can we just go ahead and eat, or do we wait? I mean, what about the others?" Whitebeard gave a nod. "They've all eaten, those on duties eat when they can or when they have a break. It's okay to just eat." Ace nodded and gave an "ok", before starting to eat slowly. Whitebeard was a bit amused by that. Ace usually wasn't the most courteous person, but it might be because he had been around Azuruko for the last few months. The pink-haired doctor was a calm and courteous person, which might have transferred to Ace, as that was all he was familiar with. Ace still acted like himself, just a bit more careful and polite. Ace was usually brash and forward, so it was a bit of a weird change.

As they ate, they didn't speak about anything special. Ace was interested in the food, there were a lot of things he said he hadn't seen or tasted before- which he had before he went missing, but didn't remember. It was nice to see Ace had the same preferences as he had had before. He ate a bit… calmer and slower, but that was it. It was just nice being around Ace again. He'd missed it.

After a bit of time, Whitebeard saw Ace looking towards Kent, who tripped and needed to catch himself, on a table, so as not to fall. It made a sound which drew attention to him. Kent was still getting used to having partially lost on of his legs, from the incident three months ago.. He was doing well, having started using a prosthetic leg a month ago. "Is your leg hurting?" Kent looked at Ace, who spoke, giving a nod.

The captain didn't know if Kent blamed Ace or not, even though they had explained about Ace. "Yeah," Started Kent, "I'm getting used to a prosthetic." Ace blinked at the other. "Oh. Your leg probably itches? Like, it hurts?" What did Ace mean? Kent didn't have a leg. Kent gave a small nod, making Ace give a comforting smile. "Not many know that's a thing, kinda scary too. You should put a sock and pants on, and try scratching both legs. It helps, really." Kent blinked. "Really?" Ace nodded. "Yeah. Something about a sensory thing telling you to scratch both since one is feeling it. Azuruko can explain it much better. By the way, I'm Ace." Kent smiled and shook his hand, which Ace held out, introducing himself, before walking off towards the ones he usually sits with.

As the man walked away, the captain looked at Ace. "What did you mean about the itching thing, and how did you know that, Ace?" Ace blinked at him. "Oh. I think Azuruko called it phantom pain. Pain in something you've lost, like a foot, finger, or ear, and so on. I think Azuruko said it's because of nerve avulsion, whatever that is." Ace sent a look at Azuruko, who nodded, saying that the information was correct. "And, I know since I'm missing part of my foot? About a quarter?" Ace was what? "What do you mean?" Asked Haruta, who sat close. Ace shrugged. "About a quarter of my left foot is missing. Azuruko said it didn't look new, but it itched and hurt, like that phantom pain thing. Didn't you know?" Whitebeard was a bit at a loss. They didn't, and he had seen Ace walk barefoot more than once, not liking to wear boots on beaches, or grass. "We didn't. You weren't missing it before." Ace looked at him somewhat confused, seeing the others around him realising it too. That Ace had gotten this injury, sometime during the last 3 months. Ace blinked, before he shook his head with his eyes closed, and then continuing to eat and speak to the ones around him, as if the conversation never happened. Azuruko gave a small sigh, most likely figuring out this wasn't an old injury, as he had suspected.

The captain mentally sighed, now releasing this might be harder than he first thought. Ace forgets things easily, not remembering, or his subconscious not wanting him to remember. The others around seemed concerned about this, but they had been told not to push him. The captain found it a bit hard himself, to just let a fact like that go. But, he would ask Azuruko about it when Ace couldn't overhear, needing to know about it.

When they had finished eating and Thatch started to take the used plates out, Ace had looked up at the chef and asked if he should help do the dishes. Thatch had said no, telling him that they had people already assigned the chore, and Ace could maybe help another time. Ace did look a bit shocked by that, Azuruko telling him that this wasn't like his home, or on the island, where you usually always helped out. Ace did say 'thank you' to the ones who took the plates away, giving a smile. Ace was really a joy to have, being glad and so thankful, which was a bit weird, but also nice.

Whitebeard hoped things would go fine, that Ace would remember them. He didn't need to get all of his memories back, but, the captain wanted Ace to remember them as his family.

-x-

Marco gave a sigh, Ace and Azuruko having left a while ago. The day had gone fine. After they had eaten dinner, they had relaxed in the galley, before going to the meeting room again, Ace wanting to hear about what it was like to be a pirate, seeming to love every moment of it. Ace didn't speak much, which was a bit weird. Ace usually always talked, asking questions and having fun. He still had fun, but the rest was a bit amiss. But, then again, he had been around Azuruko, who seemed to be a calm individual. Ace didn't know who he was, and Azuruko was the one he had been around since his head injury, being the only one he could remember. Maybe it wasn't so weird. It was just unnerving, to just have Ace not remember anything. He had experienced it yesterday too, but to see it again today, when he forgot everything after relaxing earlier; how he didn't remember he had left the house and gotten on a boat, or them introducing themselves. It was all so complicated and saddening. He wanted Ace to remember them.

Half an hour after Azuruko and Ace had left, Azuruko appeared again, giving a sigh. "So, that was an eventful day. Any questions?" Marco had thousands and none, but there was one pressing question. "His leg, yoi. Is it- has he really lost almost a portion of his foot?" Marco had no idea how to phrase it. Azuruko gave a small breath. "Yes, he has had that since day one, and it never looked new." How was that possible? "I don't get that, yoi. He was fine before." Azuruko gave a small nod. "I do have an idea on how. As I also found out, young Ace has a devil fruit: a fire type. If he got this injury early on, when he still had his memories, and he had a moment out of seastone chains- which would be reasonable to suspect that he was kept in- his powers probably healed it. Cauterized it, which makes sense in how fast it has healed, and how it looks."

That was horrible, and he could see the others reacting to it. "But, why?" Asked Haruta, not sure why anyone would do that. Azuruko gave a breath. "There are two possible explanations. The first, is that it was an accident- unlikely, I know. The more plausible one, is that the individuals who took him, wanted to keep him from running away. From what you have said, I can imagine he would have fought." Marco moved a hand to his head. It made sense, horribly so. He couldn't imagine how much that must have hurt. No wonder Ace didn't want to remember that. Azuruko gave a small breath. "Aside from that, any other questions?" Haruta nodded, and asked about his memory, and what they should expect.

Azuruko gave a small hum at that. "From past experience, over the next few days, he will likely forget many of the things he's been told. I hope this will only last for two or three days, however, we shall just have to see how he copes, and how quickly his mind can catch-up with all the new information it is trying to process. Hopefully, by that time, his mind will remember the important things: where we are- on a boat, currently sailing towards a new destination; who you all are- your names. But, also, where select places on the ship are, like the his sleeping quarters, the galley; and that he has a devil fruit ability. If we are luck, some other things like, the foods he eats, and ones he likes, however, minor things may still be forgotten. So, going forward, you will need to introduce yourselves again tomorrow, perhaps more than once over the course of the day, especially after his small rest breaks- naps- like today. As hard as it may be, remember it is normal. Pretend it is the first time you are meeting him, unless he remembers something, then you can say you have met. What I mean by that is, if he can almost remember your name, or your position on the crew, or something like that. It is fine then, as it will not stress his mind, or cause him to panic. If he becomes to confused, stressed and scared, it could cause him to regress a step. If he doesn't remember, then he doesn't remember. I know it can be difficult, but i'm sure you can handle it and help him recover slowly at a pace suited to Ace's mental well-being. Again, if you have any questions, never feel afraid to ask me. I'm also here if you simple need to talk about how it makes you feel, or thoughts that come up. But, as i'm sure you can understand, do be careful about asking questions, or discussing stressful topics with Ace, for obvious reasons."

Everyone nodded. Marco was glad that they all knew how to act when Ace did or didn't remember something, or anything. Azuruko continued on to tell them that he would float in and out so that Ace would get use to them, and not always depending on just him. He reassured them that he would never be far away though, just in case something happened or any of them needed him. This was all a great help, and Marco was glad the man joined decided to them. When supper came- Ace decided to go to sleep early, as he usually did, according to Azuruko. Pops updated everyone about the things they had discussed with Azuruko, to making sure they all knew what to do, or not do. Rumors spread fast and everyone knew that Ace had really lost his memory by now. Everyone was thankfully understanding. They had questions, but that was normal. They were told that if they had any questions or concerns, they could always ask any of the commanders, Pops, or Azuruko, but not Ace, or when Ace within earshot.

The day had gone by fine, even though Ace had forgotten everything. Marco was delighted that he got to be around Ace again, and was able to help him with his devil fruit, in the morning. Ace still had his charm and personality, which made Marco glad. Ace's happiness and love for life was infectious. he was always likeable and charismatic. Marco hoped that the next days would go well.

-x-

When the next day came, it was very similar to the previous one. Azuruko had explained that they were now on a boat, a pirate boat, out on the sea, and how they had been for a day now Ace was still in the infirmary for most of the morning. When they went to the galley for breakfast, actually being out earlier than most were, around 6 in the morning. Ace didn't remember any of them and introduced himself, and everyone did the same back. The breakfast went along the lines of the dinner yesterday, Ace being amazed by everything, and liked to listen to things they said. Marco was sure Ace's cheerful attitude made everything much easier to bare.

When they had finished eating and it started to fill up in the galley, they left to be out on the deck. Ace spent most of his time transfixed by the ocean. Marco decided to join him, casually leaning on the railing next to Ace. "Oh, hi. You were… Mar… Marco, right?" The first commander nodded. "I am, yoi. I just wondered how you like it here, you seem to also like the sea." Ace had nodded, looking back at the sea. "It's really like it here, and you're all so nice. I would love to help out more, but you say it's fine. I also love how the ocean is so… everything. It's calm, wild, small, and big. It's so freeing and amazing. I love the way it looks and just keeps on going." Marco had to smile at that. He knew Ace loved the sea since it gave freedom, he had said that when he first joined them. It was always good to see Ace was still himself deep down. Even if he didn't remember anything, he still loved the sea; freedom.

The day continued to be calm, Ace relaxing a bit before dinner, and when he emerged from the infirmary with Azuruko, it was introductions all over again. Ace didn't remember any of them. But, as they were eating, when reaching for the salt, Ace's hand went close to the lit candle, causing his devil fruit to activate. Seeing his arm on fire, caused Ace to panic, . Azuruko then explained about his devil fruit, and how he embodied the element of fire. The pink-haired man had asked the first commander to show Ace how he could turn his body into flames. When Marco coated his arm in blue flames, he explained how he was a phoenix– also a devil fruit– made of blue flames. It wasn't dangerous and it didn't hurt. Ace had tried to put his finger in the candle fire at the table, which then turned to fire, Ace being amazed at it, like the first time, before shaking his hand to rid of it. He said it was cool, but a bit scary, like the first time.

The rest of the day went fine, Ace joining them for supper for a while, having relaxed after dinner,, forgotten about them again, once again having the same reactions, and from what Azuruko had said, that was good.

The next day went in the same fashion as the day before, a lot of introductions. Ace had wanted to look around the ship, and was of course allowed. He had gotten lost, forgotten where he was for a moment and didn't understand how to get back to the others and Azuruko. Ace still had a good mood and thanked those who had helped him back to the deck, now staying close to Azuruko for the rest of the day.

The next day started the same. But, when they sat in the meeting room to relax after dinner, closing in on evening, Haruta mentioned she would head to bed early- she had the early morning duties. Ace suddenly reacted. "No, don't go to sleep! I don't want to forget this!" That had them blink, not sure why Ace suddenly was worried about that. Azuruko also wasn't here, giving Ace time with them alone. As he saw Pops on his way to ask why, Ace looked more distraught, breathing faster and eyes glazing over. "Thatch said I forget when I sleep! I don't want to forget! _I want to remember you, this, everything!_ " Ace then grabbed his head, looking distressed, tears sliding down his face, breathing accelerating. Ace suddenly stood up. " _ **I don't want to forget everything! I don't want to go to sleep! I can't keep forget everything, all the time!**_ "

This was obviously turning into a situation Marco had no idea how to deal with, and it didn't seem like the others knew what to do either. Suddenly, an arm came around Ace, with a hand being placed upon his forehead, glowing white, before Ace fell limp into the arms of Azuruko. Marco wasn't sure how Azuruko knew this had happened, but was glad the man was there, he was extremely worried for Ace.

Azuruko gave a sigh as he lifted Ace and placed him on the couch, Izou moving away from it. When Ace was safely laid down, the pink-haired man looked at them. "This is why I didn't want you to tell him you've met, unless he remembers something. Especially, _do not_ tell him that he forgets when he sleeps. He panics. But, who wouldn't? If you had found out that you've met someone several times, but could never remember it. I also don't want to stress his mind, he can't handle too much stress right now." Thatch looked guilty at Azuruko. "I'm sorry. I just… I mentioned we met yesterday, but he forgets when he sleeps… and he has since Tuesday… damn, I'm stupid."

Marco gave a sigh at that. Thatch was a bit short-minded at times. Azuruko shook his head. "It's okay, I knew it would happen, someone would let something slip by accident. That's one of the reasons I've stayed close. As long as I get to him before it gets too bad, it won't cause any damage." Thatch looked more guilty at that. "I- is he okay? I mean, what did you do?" Azuruko moved a hand to Ace's head, his hand glowing a faint white. "My devil fruit allows me to both see memories, share memories and thoughts, as well as erase them or feelings, but also make individual speak the truth and be honest. But, I can also shut the mind down. Not just asleep, more like an unconsciousness, but not quite. It is close to syncope, but more controlled. Ace is just asleep right now, and will be for a while, unless I awaken him with my powers, which I won't. He needs to rest after this, just in case. He most likely won't remember this tomorrow either, which might be a good thing. Also, don't mention this to him again." All of them nodded. Thatch saying he was sorry again, he didn't mean for Ace to panic, he didn't think it through. Azuruko said it was fine, to try and not think about it, let it go and start anew tomorrow.

Azuruko placed his arms under Ace's shoulders and knees, and slowly picked him up, carrying him towards the infirmary for the night. Letting Ace sleep for the night was most likely the best idea. And, Azuruko was the most knowledgeable about these matters. Thatch did apologize again, saying he didn't mean for this to happen. Pops calmed Thatch down and said Azuruko had handled it and they now knew to never do this again, to not tell Ace that he forgot things. Pops also said to not apologize tomorrow. A stranger apologizing for something that had happened yesterday whenone didn't remember would likely lead to the same problem. Thatch did nod to that, promising to never mention anything like this again. It thankfully would be fine.

The next day, early as usual, Ace and Azuruko showed up in the galley, Ace having forgotten everything again. They went through introductions, and the day went on like it had the last few days. Ace had forgotten them after his two naps, which they had started to get used to. It was strange how they had sort of gotten used to such a thing. They all hoped that he would remember each time, but when he didn't, they just hoped for the next time. Marco was just glad Ace didn't remember how distressed he was yesterday, how he had panicked. Ace was back to his usual happy self.

But, the next day, when Marco sat in the galley eating, Pops and a few commanders sitting with him, he felt shocked when Ace came and sat down next to him. "Oh, hi! You're… Marcus... no, Mar... co..? Yes, Marco! You're up early." Marco just sat there, completely shocked, for a couple seconds, before he managed to answer. "Yes, I'm usually up early, yoi. Duties and such." Ace gave a nod. "Oh, yeah. You were a… not a captain, but something..? Right?" Marco nodded. "Yes, first commander. Pops is the captain." He motioned to Pops during the last sentence, Ace looking at the captain. "Oh, hi. I think I maybe sort of remember you. You were a giant… no half-giant. I don't remember more, I'm sorry." Pops gave a laugh at that. "That is all fine, s- child. My size is usually the first things people remember." That had Ace give a chuckle too. "What's your name?" Pops looked ecstatic Ace was starting to remember. "It is Edward Newgate, but you can call me Whitebeard. My sons and daughters usually call me Pops, or something along those lines." Ace gave a nod and smiled, looking glad and saying his name again.

Azuruko then gave a hum, looking at Ace. "Do you remember anyone else here? You haven't met everyone, so don't feel bad if you don't." Ace gave a nod and looked at them. He didn't remember all of them, but remembered Thatch, who was the chef, but not his name. He also remembered Namur by his name and status, as well as Izou's position, but not his name. He did almost remember Haruta's name, but with an L instead of a T. It had him and the others ecstatic that Ace was starting to remember, to retain some memories overnight. It was more than they could ever ask for. This was a big leap in the right direction. Ace was remember things. Ace even seemed happy himself. For those he didn't remember, he introduced himself again, being his jolly self. Ace also remembered aspects of the stories he was told yesterday, asking Pops to continue the story he had started the day before- though he had finished it, but Ace only remembered a little over half of it. Pops had no issues telling it one more time, really enjoying the smile Ace had and how Ace remembered him.

After his naps, he forgot a few things, and remembered somethings a little differently. He hadn't retained any new memories from the day. But, it was still a huge improvement. When Ace had retired for the night, Azuruko did explain that Ace remembering was a really good sign. It meant the damage was slowly healing. Azuruko did state a lot of medical terms, but he got the jist of it. Ace's neocortex was starting to communicate with the other parts of his brain, and his frontal lobe was beginning to heal. Azuruko also said he might forget this when tomorrow comes, but also that he might not. He never knew until the day came. But, Marco hoped Ace did. Ace _was_ a fighter. He would overcome this.

When the next day came, he still knew Marco's name and that he had an important position on the crew, but not what it was. But, he knew who Pops, Haruta, and Izou were. The rest, he had forgotten. It was good he still remembered, maybe not everything from yesterday, but he remembered something. Marco did feel his spirit falling a bit when Ace forgot them all again after his first nap of the day. But, after the second, it was back, Ace not remembering the morning. This was a good sign, and Azuruko said he expected this. But, he hoped Ace could remember more of the past too, and continue to retain new memories as well. Ace still forgot a lot. But, Marco was just glad Ace was making improvements.

This was how it went for a couple days. Ace starting to remember things, but sometimes forgetting things. He didn't completely forget things he had remembered, which Marco liked. He liked the hello he got in the morning and how Ace said his name. He knew Pops thought the same, and Ace had asked more about the 'Pops' thing. Wanting to know why they acted as a family, finding it a bit weird. They did their best in explaining it, Ace seeming to find it fascinating, and really like the concept. Ace said he really enjoyed it here with them but was a bit unsure if he had a family somewhere. Azuruko had been the one to tell him that he didn't have a mother or father around, both deceased, which made Ace feela bit down. But, when Azuruko didn't say anything more, Ace looked at him. "But, what about… brothers..?" That had them all looking at Ace, a bit uncertain about what to say, but hoping that he might remember something. "Do you remember any brothers?" Asked Azuruko, making Ace think, but ultimately shaking his head. "No, I just feel like that is something… familiar? But, maybe it's because of you guys? I mean, you act as though your a family and Azuruko said I was a part of your crew. Was I… a ...member?" All of them nodded at that, Pops explaining he was. To most of them, he was a brother, and to Pops, he was a son. It might not seem like that now, with his memories locked away, but he was, and would always have a place on the crew, if he wanted that.

Ace seemed a bit shocked by that and a bit at a loss for words. "That.. I mean, I really like you guys and this place… But… it feels a bit… rushed..?" It was nothing to apologize for, which Pops and Azuruko said. "You injured your head badly. You don't remember the events before that. So, this would of course be rushed for you." Azuruko said, which had Ace glad. Marco also thought it was good Ace was sort of at peace with the fact he had lost his memories. That he didn't get distraught because of it. Marco understood that Ace got scared when he was told he forgets everything a lot. And, he was sure Azuruko had used his ability a lot of time to help ease Ace's mind. That was probably why he knew how to calm Ace and that he could stop him from panicking too much and causing any further damage. The two had a special kind of bond, Ace seeming to look at Azuruko as his mentor, and Azuruko looked at Ace like a sort of charge. It was nice.

The next day went calmly too, Ace remembering a bit more, but forgetting a few things about some of them, completely forgetting a few of the ones he had just started to remember. Ace did now remember the boat was a whale, and called The Moby Dick, which he liked and always enjoyed the story about it, but he seemed to forget parts of the story often.

Marco was sure things would continue to get better, that Ace would remember slowly, hopefully, also getting his old memories back. Azuruko said he hoped for that too. And, Ace was doing well.

The next day, Marco sighed, going in to the galley, wishing he could have gotten more sleep than he did. He had paperwork he needed to do and used the night to finish it. When he entered the galley, Ace was sitting and chatting with a few at the commanders at their assigned table, looking like his usual self, Azuruko close by. "Son, you're here late." Marco nodded at Pops, sitting down next to Izou, at the other side of Ace. "Yeah, paperwork had me up late, yoi." As he spoke, Ace looked at him, before putting his fork down, putting his hand out. "Hi, I haven't seen you here before. I'm Ace."

Marco blinked. What? Based on the look Izou had, as well as Rakuyo, it was clear he had remembered them. So, why not him? Ace had remembered him first, and for the longest. Azuruko just gave a sigh, clearly having seen this happen before. And yes, Ace had forgotten them before, after meeting them for the first time after disappearing, and in the first few days. But, he had hoped, that he would continue to still remember him. He had remembered the last days, after all.

That hope was now lost, Ace didn't remember him. He took Ace's hand, doing his best to give a smile. "Hi, I'm Marco. First commander, yoi." At that, Ace tilted his head. "But… didn't you have… Purple..?" Marco blinked, feeling some hope. His usual purple jacket was gone, currently drying as it had needed a wash, so he wore his spare ones, which was blue. "Ace," Started Azuruko, "Purple what?" Ace blinked, looking at Marco, frowning. "I don't know… just… missing something purple. Have we met before?" Marco gave a nod. "A few times, yes." Ace nodded, looking at him. Marco hoped he would remember, but after a minute, Ace shook his head, hand massaging his head slightly, before continuing to eat. It felt bad, it felt heart-wrenching. Ace didn't remember him.

When Thatch came out from the kitchen, Ace didn't remember the chef either, but Thatch took it with a smile, looking a bit hurt but hiding it quickly, before continuing. He seemed to handle it as well as expected, having had this happen to him a couple of times.

So, why did it hurt him so much that Ace wasn't remembering him? Why did he feel he _needed_ Ace to remember him?

Marco had no answer.

-x-

Marco felt defeated when Ace hadn't remembered him yesterday, but it was going better today. Even though Ace had remembered he usually had a purple vest, it still felt much better when Ace remembered his name. He had been doing so well the last few days, retaining more of his memories. He did still forget things, sometime taking a while before he could recall names or details about a person. Ace knew he knew them, but just couldn't place his finger on it. And, to be honest, Marco didn't care much about that. Normal people, or people without the same extensive damage Ace had, did that. Even Marco had done that a couple of times and had never had a brain injury.

The morning had gone by fine, and they were now out on the deck, it being sunny outside. The New World was known for its harsh conditions. They did have some rain and such, and cloudy days, but today was a really sunny day. Marco was standing outside with Ace by the railing, speaking about the ocean and what Marco had seen, both from the boat, and in his phoenix form, which Ace often didn't remember. He still couldn't remember that he had a devil fruit ability, but he had mentioned that he often felt warm. Azuruko had said that Ace should remember something like that on his own. But, if Ace asked if he had one, they should tell him.

Marco gave a hum as he looked at the horizon. "You will love Fishman Island, it is magnificent, and the trip to Sabaody Archipelago is even more amazing, yoi. It's underwater." Ace looked amazed at that, having a huge smile, enjoying the day and light breeze. "That sounds really amazing. I wish I was a pirate too. But, I'm not the best on them. I still stumble." That was true, but Ace was adapting really well. "I don't think so. I mean, you're at least not a fish on land." Marco had started to joke a bit around Ace, and Ace seemed to enjoy it, which he always had before. "True. But, it could be worse. I could be a human in water. I mean, one can't do much then. I mean, I don't even know if I can swim." Marco nodded. "True. But, you are a human though. Just not in water, but a human, yoi." That had Ace smile and laugh, finding it funny.

But, the next words had his mind stop. "True, I said that. But, at least, I'm not a birdbrain."

Marco blinked. _What?_ He looked at Ace, who looked his normal self. "Where did you hear that?" Ace blinked at him, confused. "Hear what?" No, Marco was not letting this go, no one had called him that lately. "Birdbrain, where did you hear it?" Ace shook his head, looking confused. "I- I just knew it… I don't know…" Marco moved a bit closer to Ace. "No, _think_ , where did you hear it? How do you know that?" Ace shook his head again, looking more and more confused and unsure, and if Marco wasn't so fixated in wanting to know, he might have seen the scared look, which slowly began to morph into panic. "I-I-" Started Ace, before his hands went to his head. Marco needed to know, and pushed more.

But, Ace was gone, gone in his mind.

Pain. Just pain. It was all Ace felt. Pain and fear, screaming, hurting, searing pain.

Ace screamed, hands clutching his head. _He didn't want to remember._

"Ace! Ace! Ace!" Marco tried to get Ace to react, but he was just screaming, having fallen to his knees, eyes shut and hands clutching his head, nails digging into his head, causing blood to fall from his still healing scar.

Then he fell over on to his side, thankfully just unconscious, but that might actually be a bad thing. Azuruko said it was okay if he managed to get to Ace quickly, likely meaning before he fell unconscious. Or, Marco hoped Ace was just unconscious. But Azuruko was still far away, currently running towards them. Everyone who was around them, looked at Ace in horror, understanding something was up. When Pops asked what had happened, Marco didn't know what to tell him.

Ace remembered something, and it wasn't something good. And Marco pushed him.

This was bad. Marco might have just made everything worse.

* * *

 _And that is the second chapter, I hope you enjoyed it_

 _I'm_ _ **really really**_ _sorry that this has been updated so late. I just haven't been able to write, due to a lack of time and because i've been unwell.. This was supposed to be up in November. I hope you all can bear with me, and I have decided to make a 3rd chapter for this story. This chapter was mostly to broach some of the things for the next chapter, were a lot of things will be happening; feel free to keep reading to see if Ace gets better, or not._

 _As I mentioned in the last chapter, there is still a chance for a Marco/Ace relationship. I have laid some of the groundwork for that, but it can also be that Marco is an amazing big brother. I would love to hear your idea on this, if you want Marco/Ace or not._

 _Also, as usual, don't be afraid to PM me with any ideas for this story, or any of my other ones._

 _The song I used in this chapter is called "Here's a Health to the Company", by The Chieftains. It's an amazing song, feel free to listen to it._

 _And, if you have the time and want to, please leave a review, they keep me going!_

 _If you want to, come follow me on Twitter, where pictures and such will be posted, as well as updates, and if I'm late. My twitter is_ _Azuruko_ _You can leave comments, requests, ideas, or just say hi (Link also on my profile)._

 _Or, you can join my Discord server, Azuruko's fiction, for the same reasons as my twitter. Instant invite:_ _discord . gg / 6hzMhb_ _._

Beta update: She really has been trying her best but ill health has been an issue. So please be kind and understanding!


	3. Amnesia chapter 3

_Hello everyone, after way too long, here is finally the next chapter_

 _I really apologize the delay, things have been hectic and a small writer's block, as well as a wedding, but it's all better. There will also be one last chapter after this, which will be the final wrap up, I promise_

 _I really hope everyone enjoys_

 _Read and relax_

* * *

Bay watched as Azuruko carefully reopened the bleeding scar on Ace's head, which made blood ooze out. Bay was Azuruko's second hand in this and cleaned it away, as Azuruko used a small saw to cut though the cranium, following the lines of the previous opening. Azuruko gave a small sound as he cleaned the blood away on the brain tissue, using a small instrument to carefully look around. "No damage to the temporal lobe, but there is swelling throughout the temporal and frontal lobe, as well as slight swelling in the sensory strip and parietal lobe, most likely from the swelling of the medial temporal lobe. No hemorrhaging visible on the temporal lobe, neither between the parietal and frontal lobe, and the occipital lobe, suggesting there is no hemorrhaging from the medial temporal lobe." Bay wanted to learn as much as she could and wouldn't let this opportunity go.

Azuruko then looked at her. "Doctor Bay, what would you do now?" Bay tried to think. "No hemorrhaging suggests that there isn't any damage to the tissue or vessels. The swelling will go down with time, hopefully in 3 hours with rest. I would patch it up and keep an eye on it, back to how it was." Azuruko gave a small hum. "Right at the start, but this is dealing with brain tissue and parts. Swelling often lasts longer, and keeping his head elevated is crucial to get the swelling down. I will also patch it up, but," Azuruko placed the cranium piece back, using some strips she hadn't seen before to fasten it, "I will not fasten the opening as it was before, leaving space in case of swelling and hemorrhaging, which will be more visible and easier to detect as long as the scalp isn't compact, letting the blood out; the skull will mend the wound naturally with time. The skin around the scalp will be sown together, and any hemorrhaging will be visible if it starts bleeding excessively." Bay nodded, doing mental notes on everything, going through everything she knew. "What about a drain?" Azuruko nodded, starting to sow carefully. "A good suggestion, but as long as no hemorrhaging is visible, it will be unnecessary to place a drain. If Ace shows signs of hemorrhaging, we will reevaluate it." Bay gave a breath as this was a lot to take in, but she was thankful for all of this.

When Azuruko had tightened the last string and cut the thread, he looked at her. "I can go over this with you when we're done, and answer questions." Bay nodded, "Yes, I would be thankful if you could." Azuruko nodded, cleaning around the scar, before putting a patch on, a see-through one so they could see any issues. "Now, how high do you think we should elevate the bed for Ace's head?" Bay tried to think. "His head can't be too high up, as that will make his blood pressure go up. But he can't lie down. I would suggest between 40 and 60 degrees." Azuruko nodded, cleaning up a bit and moving Ace to his side, injecting some pain relief and other things she had to say she wasn't sure of. "The amount of swelling was above 10%, as you could see a bit pressing on the cranium, so 40 degrees would be too little. 60 is what would be best, and if Ace is uncomfortable with that, we can lower it to 50 for short periods, this is only for the first day. This still puts him on bed rest for 2 days, and he can sit up and move a bit around, not more than 40 minutes to be sure." Bay nodded, understanding that.

Azuruko lifted the bed to the right height, making Ace almost be in a sitting position, and made sure the oxygen mask sat correct and slightly heightened the oxygen amount, before administering the drugs to awaken Ace. "He will not wake for a while, 5 hours, as I don't want him up and awake; I will keep him asleep with my powers, it's better than drug induced sleep. I will awaken him with my powers when I am happy that the swelling has gone down, to evaluate his mental state. This might cause some setback, which can cause panic and Ace being distraught, and can create more swelling and potential hemorrhaging. After I have evaluated that, I will make a plan on how long he will be on bedrest and when he can get up and potentially out of the infirmary." Bay nodded, agreeing on it as she was learning new things. "How will you evaluate his mental state if he had a setback? Being able to remember is a crucial part in evaluating one's mental state." Azuruko gave a nod to her. "That is a really good question, it's clear you know some mental functions. If Ace can wake up and be awake without being scared or too nervous- not close to panic- that is a good to go. Being able to listen to reason is the main thing in cases like this." Bay nodded, also feeling a bit proud at the praise at the start. This was all new and intriguing, and a great learning situation for her.

Azuruko did one last check to be sure everything was fine, that the oxygen mask was on right, Ace's head resting safely on its side with the help of the pillow, and going over his vitals, before he looked at her. "Okay. Let's take a seat over here and I can answer any questions. I will update the rest in a couple hours, when I can say for sure Ace is stable." Bay nodded, and moved to sit on chair close to a counter with Azuruko, Ace still in view if something happened. She had a lot of questions and was delighted for this opportunity to learn.

-x-

Marco felt a breath leave him when he saw the door to the surgery room finally opened and Azuruko had a smile as he came out. "The surgery went fine. The blood came from the skin around the skull, and no damage to the brain itself, only some swelling, which will go down. Overall, nothing terrible bad, and I have a feeling Ace will be fine." Marco breathed out relieved, as most of the others did too, all of them having waited in a nervous tension for any update. Azuruko gave a motion to them. "Ace is fine, so I would appreciate if most would leave. Less people mean less stress. Whitebeard and Commander Marco can stay for now." All of them nodded, and everyone beside himself and Pops left, them then being invited into the surgery room, where Ace would be until he was awake and sure to be fine. When they got inside, he saw Bay was sitting at a chair and looking over papers with notes and drawings, obviously of the brain and the doctor had probably used this opportunity to learn as much as she could. The female doctor put the notes in a pile, before placing them in a drawer, seeming done with them for now.

Azuruko looked at the first commander. "I would like you there when I wake him up, to see if he remembers anything from the days here. There is a chance he does, but at the same time, there is a chance he doesn't even remember me." Marco nodded, hoping the latter wouldn't happen. If it did, it would mean Marco made Ace have a terrible setback. Azuruko then looked at Whitebeard. "I would have asked you to be there, as you have been one he has remembered often, and you are the captain. But, seeing as you're your size, if he doesn't remember you, that might be a bit terrifying." Marco got that, and Pops nodded. "I understand it. Many are shocked by my size, and he was shocked when he first saw me, and every time he didn't remember." That was true, Ace was always shocked and amazed by Pops size, so seeing someone so large suddenly when waking up might cause a bad reaction. "When will you wake him, yoi?" The man hummed. "I'm thinking in not too long, I want to do it before the sun goes down." Marco nodded, and would stay close to the infirmary for a bit, as it wasn't that long until the sun set.

As Azuruko moved to do something, seeming to be looking over notes or some papers, the first commander looked at Bay. "How did the surgery go, yoi?" Marco always liked to hear what Bay said. He trusted Azuruko, but Bay was their doctor. He didn't know if Azuruko was the one to hide small things, as many doctors did, and Marco knew Bay never did that. The doctor gave a nod. "Fine. I was the second hand in this, and learned many new things. The damage was not significant and no trauma was visible on the brain tissue, only swelling. I believe Ace will be fine, but might have a setback, as Azuruko said; he knows this best." Marco nodded, glad there wasn't any damage to the brain, or more than it was. Swelling was bad, but had faith in the two doctors and hoped things would be fine, that it was just a minor setback. Marco sat down in the chair next to Ace's bed, watching the sleeping kid, hoping when he woke, that Ace would at least know who he was, or who Azuruko was. Hoping that all that had happened the last weeks had made a positive impact on Ace's mind and he was better. And he could only hope for now.

It was about half an hour later Azuruko moved to sit on a chair beside him, giving him a look as if asking if he was ready, which he nodded to, giving a prayer to a god he didn't believe in that Ace was fine. Marco then watched as Azuruko brought a hand to Ace's head, it glowing white, holding it there for a second, before grey eyes fluttered open. As Azuruko moved his hand, Ace gave a groan, hand moving to his head. "How do you feel?" Started Azuruko, looking at Ace and speaking in a calm voice. Ace made a small pained voice. "-ead hurts." Azuruko gave a nod at that. "I can imagine. You hit your head and needed a minor surgery because of it." Ace opened his eyes a bit, looking at Azuruko as a hand was still on his head. "I… hit it..? Again? How?" Marco felt a relieved breath leave him, glad Ace remembered he had hurt it before, and seemed to know Azuruko. "You got overwhelmed and fell. What's the last thing you remember?" Ace gave a small sound, eyes closing as his hand massaged his head. "We… we ate at Lindsay's and stayed over since the weather got bad. Is this her bedroom?"

Azuruko gave a small breath, moving a hand to Ace's head, not the side he was holding, making Ace look at him. "This is going to sound hard, but that was a month ago. We left home almost 2 weeks ago and are on a pirate boat. You got overwhelmed and fell, but you are fine. But first, do you know this person?" Ace looked scared after the first sentence and Azuruko's hand made a faint glow, making Ace look calmer, before he looked at him, shaking his head as he looked back at Azuruko. The pink-haired man gave a nod. "That's fine. Do you remember anything about a boat? Or pirates?" Ace shook his head somewhat, before looking scared. "...burning…" Azuruko frowned at that. "What do you mean, Ace?" Ace shook his head a bit, Azuruko's hand glowing more. "...it smelled… burning… pain… wind..." Ace looked more confused at it, face sometimes getting a scared look, before it became confused. Azuruko nodded. "I see. Now, I need you to relax. You are safe and okay. I will be here." Ace looked confused at that, and Azuruko's hand lighted up. Ace's eyes shut close, Azuruko slowly laying him down again, before looking at Pops, Bay, and him, giving a sigh. "This is not too bad, he remembers things from a month ago. With rest, his memories might come back."

Marco gave a nod. "What about the boat, yoi? The burning he mentioned." Azuruko sighed. "I don't know. He has mentioned it a few times, but he was never able to recall more or remember he said it." Marco nodded, not sure what to make of it himself. "I will assess the damage more later on. For now, as I know Ace has some of his memories, I want him to rest." That made sense, and Marco would be sure to be as available to help as he could. He had messed things up, he had pushed Ace. He wanted to make it up to him.

-x-

Whitebeard felt a bit anxious as he walked into the infirmary, hoping this would go fine. Ace had woken up yesterday and had mostly spent the day relaxing and sleeping, and was better today, making so he was able to visit Ace today, knowing it would be the first meeting for Ace. He hoped it would go as well as the first meeting on the island had went. Azuruko had said Ace was fine and had recovered well, faster than the last time. He managed to remember he was not home, and in a sort of hospital, and had half remembered Bay, but not Marco. He was still on bed rest for another couple days, to be sure the swelling was down and the skull had a bit of time to remodel itself, so when Ace started moving and blood pressure went up, it wouldn't cause bleeding or swelling. Azuruko was very thorough with his explanations, which didn't always make sense for him as it was a lot of words and phrases he has never heard. But it still made him trust Azuruko's judgement and words, obviously knowing what he was doing. It gave a sort of security and trusting feeling in the captain's opinion.

When he opened the door to the surgery room Ace was in, it being used as a sort of private room for Ace right now, he saw the curtain half drawn, so he couldn't see Ace, but could see the occupants there, which was just Marco, Bay, and Azuruko. Azuruko gave a smile to him as he walked in, before moving a hand forward, probably to Ace's. "Okay, Ace. Remember how we are on a pirate boat?" The captain didn't hear a response, but had a feeling he just nodded, so the pink-haired man continued. "As I also mentioned, that means a captain, who cares a lot for his crew. He is, however, a bit larger than the average person you know, but it doesn't make him any more dangerous than a normal person. But can be intimidating." "...okay." He heard Ace answer, sounding a bit unsure, which was understandable.

Bay then moved from a counter she was standing at and doing things, moving to drag the curtain away, making the captain walk over, moving to sit on a stool there, seeing Ace blinking amazed and shocked at him. Azuruko moved a hand out to him. "Ace, this is the captain of this ship and crew, Edward Newgate, or as he's commonly referred as; Whitebeard." Ace blinked, looking a bit apprehensive, before looking at Azuruko. "W-what do I call him?" Azuruko gave a smile. "Whitebeard fits well. If you must, Newgate goes too. Many on the crew here do call him Pops, though." Ace blinked, before he frowned. "Pops? Why?" Marco gave a hum, him speaking up this time. "Because while he is our captain, he is also like a father to us, yoi." Ace gave a nod. "That makes sense." Ace then looked back at him, seeming unsure as he half moved his hand. "I- I don't really know how to say hello; I usually shake hands. You're so… large. No offence, it's just… I don't know." Whitebeard gave a chuckle. "It's fine, child. Many are shocked by my size. Usually if people want to shake hands, I settle with a finger." Whitebeard then held his hand out and moved his index finger out, making Ace give a hesitant smile, before he took it and gave a small shake. "Hi, I'm Ace." The captain gave a smile back. "Hello, Ace, I'm Edward Newgate, but call me Whitebeard." Ace then looked over at Azuruko. "Can I get out of bed today?" Azuruko hummed. "Maybe during dinner; we can eat in the infirmary main room, but we'll see how you feel." Ace nodded. "Okay. ...I would like to see the boat, though." Azuruko chuckled. "Tomorrow maybe, not today." Ace looked a bit crestfallen by that, but still had a small smile. "Okay."

They then sat and chatted for a bit, Ace looking unsure at him at times, and after about an hour, Ace had drifted off to sleep, Azuruko not looking worried as he moved the covers more over him. "How is he doing, Azuruko?" The pink-haired man hummed. "He's doing fine; much better than I would have expected. He woke today remembering we wasn't at home, and that he had hurt his head, the reason we are in what he called hospital, which I would say is a good sign. He also somewhat remembered the doctor, Bay, but that was it. I am satisfied with that, and if he can keep this up, remembering, it will make the best outcome happen and he will remember more." The captain nodded. "That's good to hear. Does this mean he will remember more?" Azuruko gave a breath. "Maybe. Basically, what this shows, is that the actual brain trauma is healing, making his brain communicate a bit easier than before. He might wake up tomorrow and remember today, or just remember yesterday, or nothing. But, I think some things will be easier for him to remember, like where he is and faces, names might come a bit later." Whitebeard felt that was good, and hoped Ace would get better and remember more, maybe even get his memories from before the capture back.

As Ace slept, Whitebeard and Marco headed out of the room, Azuruko telling he would send someone if Ace could eat out in the infirmary, and a couple more could join, starting carefully to introduce the others these first days. Ace wouldn't be let out of the infirmary for at least 2 days, maybe 3, just to be sure he was fine, which the captain got. When Whitebeard told his children Ace was better and recovering good, they were all happy, as well as hoping they would see Ace soon. It was a couple hours later a nurse came and said a few could join Ace in the infirmary when they had dinner, Azuruko thinking it would go fine. It was decided that it would be just himself, Marco, Thatch, and Izou that would join, and maybe more could tomorrow. Thatch was chosen since he stood for the food, and Izou since he just fit as a calm person. And when the time came for them to go to the infirmary, Izou needed to do something first, making so they went first, and Ace seemed excited to meet new people, not really remembering him from before, most likely since he had slept earlier and had forgotten. The introduction went close to how it had been earlier, seeming a bit unsure. Ace had been calmer when he introduced himself to Thatch and Marco, but overall, it seemed like Ace was doing fine and things were going the right direction. As Thatch, with a few helpers from the galley, had placed the food down, Ace was excited and surprised to be served, as he had been the first time those weeks ago, telling he usually helped, and enjoyed it, but not saying much more. Azuruko had then asked him to tell a bit how it was being a pirate, Ace seeming excited about it and enjoying it, and was really looking forward to seeing the boat when he could. It was about half an hour later the door opened and Izou came, giving a smile to Ace as he moved to sit down, holding his hand out.

"Hi, I'm Izou." Ace smiled as he shook Izou's hand. "Hi, I'm Ace. You're pretty." Izou waved his hand. "Oh hush, I like to look nice." Ace gave a small chuckle. "What do I call you?" Izou looked a bit confused. "Izou goes." Ace blinked. "Oh, no. Not that. I mean, he or she?" Izou blinked, looking a bit shocked. "No one really asks that, that's nice of you. And I don't really mind either one, but usually goes by he. Thank you for asking." Ace smiled. "It's nothing, I like to ask." Izou chuckled. "I really appreciate it, not many do." Whitebeard found it a bit interesting, never having thought about this, and no one had really asked Izou that, not that he had heard at least. He also didn't know the crossdresser was fine with both he and she.

Azuruko gave a chuckle. "I think Ace likes to ask because of my neighbor Annya. She was born a boy, as Arkan, and her parents was very strict on the gender terms, wanting a boy, so she could only play with blue toys, play with boats and tools, not what they deemed as girl toys or had any girlish color. But she always admired the other side, the side she was never allowed to touch or act like. So, when she left her home and moved next to me, she changed everything. I also knew her since she was a child, and when she changed at 17, was the first time she looked happy, and have ever since. She really doesn't like to be called he. She's only 28 now, and she and Ace became friends." Ace smiled. "Yeah. I really like her; she's really kind and caring. And since it really bothered her when someone said he, I like to ask if I'm unsure." Izou smiled. "I appreciate that. Not many think much about it." Ace smiled. "Are you joining us for dinner?" Izou nodded. "I am, Marco said I could." Ace blinked. "But, isn't Whitebeard the captain? Why would Marco decide that?" Izou snorted. "Yes, Pops is the captain, but Marco is the first commander, and have a say, sometimes even over Pops." Ace gave a sow nod. "Okay, that make sort of sense." Azuruko chuckled. "Don't worry, Ace. You will get used to things." Ace nodded and looked at the table. "I still feel weird being served food. I would like to help." Marco hummed. "We're a large crew, yoi. We have people on duty and their job is to prepare food, as well as clean up." Ace looked at Marco. "How- how large is the crew?" Marco hummed. "I think we're close to 5-600, yoi." Ace blinked. "Fiv- R-really? So many?" Marco nodded. "Yes, yoi. Pops wanted a large family, and he got it." Ace seemed a bit stunned by that, but still nodded with a slight smile. "That sounds nice. I've always liked the sound of having a family." That was something that made Whitebeard happy. Ace had longed for a family before he met them. Family was probably something stuck on Ace's mind, even subconsciously.

The rest of the meal was uneventful, and after an hour, it was clear Ace was tired, eyes heavy and seeming half confused at times, making Azuruko ask them to leave so Ace could relax, which he didn't dispute, Ace seeming glad for it. For the rest of the say, they didn't see Ace more, Azuruko saying the dinner really had tired him out, but would most likely be better tomorrow. Everyone did seem glad to know Ace was better and hoped to see him soon, Whitebeard not sure if Ace would be let out a small trip tomorrow, or if it would be the day after that. For now, he was glad Ace was fine, and that Azuruko said he remembered more faster, the damage itself healing. The captain hoped Ace would remember them and who he was and become himself again. But he could only hope.

When the next day came, Ace was allowed a small trip out of the infirmary, just to see the boat, them going out during the dinner hour, when the least were out, and Ace looked and sounded really excited about the boat, as he had every time he had forgotten about it. It had the captain smile to see the childish attitude Ace had, which he always had had. After being out, they had stayed in the infirmary for the meal, before leaving so Ace could relax again, seeming better today as he didn't look tired, at least not as tired as he had. Ace was still really excited to actually be out the next day, and Azuruko had asked Whitebeard that not everyone was out at the same time. He got everyone wanted to say hi to Ace, but they had the entire day. It did seem to be the best as throughout the day, Ace met new people and went around on the boat, making many smile from his good and happy mood. Whitebeard was also glad to see Ace half remembering small things, like how he was on a boat, remembering Marco to some extent, same with Izou. It was an improvement and it had Whitebeard's hope about Ace recovering grow. Things would go fine.

-x-

The first week went close to the same fashion as it had before after Ace had first been on the boat for a couple weeks, when he started remembering things. Azuruko had taken a small step back and let Ace be more around them alone, and Ace seemed fine with it, as long as it was someone he had been around a lot and remembered. If it was many new ones, or many he didn't know as well, Ace always got unsure and sort of uncomfortable, which was understandable. Ace was still charming to be around and courteous, which they had gotten used to now and enjoyed, sort of making this whole situation better. Kent had also been a bit around Ace, it was clear he was still a bit uncomfortable, but it was getting better, and it was clear Kent didn't blame Ace, but had some unsure feelings himself, which was understandable. It was getting better and everyone was getting used to things, which was good.

They had up until now had good weather, but yesterday it had started to somewhat rain during the evening, but when they next day came, it was raining heavily, making so they stayed inside. Whitebeard saw Ace looking out the window at the heavy rain that splashed against it, dark clouds outside. They had gone inside the meeting room as the bad weather started, not too many with him, mostly commanders and a few from here and there. Ace was still not retaining much memory and felt unsure around many, the reason they were in the meeting room and not galley where most were. Ace was at least remembering who they were, their names and such, which was better than nothing. Ace usually enjoyed it around small groups and seemed to adjust around them, Azuruko trying to be more away and was doing some work in the room he had gotten, but Ace didn't seem to be in high spirits, looking worried out the window. "Ace," Started the captain, making Ace look at him. "Is there anything wrong?" Ace gave a small frown. "I'm not… really fond of bad weather… We didn't really have much of it at the island, thankfully." The captain could see his children finding that a bit weird, all of them looking at Ace as he turned to look out of the window again.

Ace hadn't minded rain before, he always enjoyed how the rain sizzled on him because of his warm skin, his devil fruit always making him warm. When it got colder and snow and ice piled up, Ace always was great help as he could just melt it away and then make the excessive water evaporate. The most fun to watch was when it thundered outside, Ace always went out and tried to deafen the rumbling thunder with his voice, a funny and interesting characteristic Ace had. But as Ace said, they didn't really have bad weather at the island Ace and Azuruko had been at, so it might just be because it was new and Ace couldn't control his devil fruit power for now, not knowing he had one and therefore not able to use it. The captain still felt like Ace looked nervous about something, but it might just be because this was new and they were on a boat and Ace didn't really remember anyone.

Marco had seemed to find a small solution, and that was to start a card game, an easy one so Ace could follow with it. Ace didn't really know any card games, which wasn't new, but they didn't want to teach him a game that took a lot of thinking, not wanting to exhaust his mind for a simple card game. Whitebeard would much rather have Ace try and retain memory and just get used to them and remember them; not some card game. The distraction seemed to work as Ace looked to enjoy himself. Ace still needed some help now and then with the card game, and Marco had no issues giving away tips, all of them being easier on the rules to look at the cards that had been played as Ace seemed to have somewhat issues remembering, but it was fine and Ace was smiling and looking to have fun, also making small talk now and then.

As they were closing in on finished on their second game, going a bit slow to help Ace keep up, he felt the ship rumble somewhat, making him sigh. He hoped they wouldn't meet any thunder and lighting, but it seemed thunder was heading towards them. It was still far away as the rumble was barely noticeable, so that was something. As the third card game started, they just got a few rounds before a louder rumble went through the ship, the captain also hearing the thunder clap. And as it did, Ace flinched, looking nervous as he looked towards the window. "...what was that..?" Marco gave a comforting look to Ace. "Thunder, yoi. It hopefully will pass fast." Ace gave a nod, before looking back at his cards. As they continued the game, it wasn't long before another thunderclap was heard, this time a bit closer, but still some distance away, but Ace still flinched again and looked nervous to the window, before looking back at them. "W-where's Azuruko? I don't… I don't really like thunder..." Whitebeard was on his way to answer, that Azuruko was in his room doing some work, but another clap of thunder rumbled through the ship, this time being much closer. The storm must be moving fast. But, as the ship rumbled, Ace let go of his cards as he moved his hands to his ears, covering them as he gave a whimper, eyes closed tightly.

Marco moved to put his cards down too, looking worried. "Maybe we should head to the galley or kitchen, yoi. The thunder isn't as noticeable there." That was true and sounded to be a good idea, Ace really seeming to not like thunder. Ace gave a small nod and when they stood up, Ace did too and seemed unsure to head out, but it thankfully wasn't far from the door to the galley. But as they had taken a few steps, the entire ship rumbled, the chairs and table shaking as a loud clap of thunder made the entire ship shake. The storm had to be basically over them for it to be this loud and rumbling. But as it did, Ace yelped as he moved down to his knees, eyes closed tightly as his hands moved over his head and over his ears, his entire from shaking. "Make it stop!" It wasn't even a second later that another thunder shook the ship, Ace giving out a whimper with a sob, body shaking as tears started to make their way down his cheeks. "I don't like this! _Make it stop! I want to go home!_ " Whitebeard felt his heart ache, not only since Ace was obviously distressed, but that Ace wanted to go home; he wanted to get off the boat and go home. The Moby Dick wasn't home for Ace, and that hurt.

Whitebeard felt shocked and saddened by Ace's state and words, and wasn't able to move for a few seconds, but Izou thankfully was. The crossdresser moved down to his knees himself, moving his kimono sleeves to be over his hands, and moving to cover Ace's ears too, having a calm look. Izou just managed before another rumble of thunder rumbled outside. When it stopped, Izou being crouched in front of Ace, sent a look out the window first, before looking back at Ace, moving his hands from Ace's ears, but keeping his hands on Ace's head, having a calm look as he started speaking. "It's okay. It's just thunder. It can't hurt you. Just relax, and look at me. It's loud and rumbling, but it can't hurt you or anyone." Ace opened his eyes and looked at the sixteenth commander, body still shaking and tears going down his face, looking terrified. When a flash of lightning was visible through the window, Izou moved his hands over Ace's ears again, having them there until the loud thundering thunder was done, before removing his hands again. "It's fine. I know it's loud and scary, but it's just loud, it's just sound. It will pass, and tomorrow, the sun will shine."

When another lightning flashed through them room, Izou moved his hand back to Ace's ears, covering them as the rumbling thunder went through the ship. Ace still closed his eyes and gave a whimper, but opened his eyes again as Izou moved his hands away, looking at the crossdresser who had a calm look. "It's okay, it's just sound, and it will pass. It's just a storm, and it can't hurt you. I know it's loud, and we can head to the kitchen, where there's less people and we can't hear the thunder. Do you want that?" Ace gave a nod, still looking scared as he had tears going down his cheeks, eyes full of fear, body trembling, and his breath somewhat panting with small whimpers and sobs. Izou gave a nod to Ace. "That's good. We will be with you the entire walk, when I move my hands to your ears, just relax, let the thunder pass. It can't hurt you, no matter how loud; thunder can't hurt you. Another thunder is going to come soon, when it passes, we will start to walk. If you need to stop, just stop. But it will go fine. We will become wet, but we will be fine." Ace gave a nod, and not long after, a flash of lightning was seen, before Izou moved his hands back to cover Ace's ears as the thunder was heard and felt. When it had passed, Izou gave a few more reassuring words, before he managed to get Ace to carefully stand up, Izou walking beside Ace with one arm over his shoulders, ready to cover his ear, the other on Ace's arm, leading him to where they would go. They all walked carefully, Ace still trembling and shaking, scared and trying to keep his eyes forward and not look around. Izou kept giving words of reassurance and comfort, seeming to help.

As they had gotten a few feet out, Whitebeard using his left hand as a sort of umbrella for Ace and Izou, the sky lit up as a lightning cracked the sky, illumination the deck and dark clouds for a brief second. As it did, Ace instantly moved down to his knees again, eyes closed as he gave a whimper, the sudden lightning obviously scaring him. Izou was prepared and moved his hands over Ace's ears again, covering them as the thunder rumbled not long after. When it passed and Izou moved his hands away from Ace's ears. "It's fine, it passed. Let's head on, just a few feet more." Ace nodded and slowly stood up again, carefully walking on with the reassurance from Izou. When they were about halfway, Izou sent a look at Marco and motion with his head towards the galley, Marco seeming to get it and heading to the galley and walking inside as the door closed behind him. Izou probably wanted as little attention as he could get, hoping that there wasn't much noise or chatter about them as they walked inside, as well as not wanting people to crowd them, therefore sending Marco to ask everyone to not mind them, not be loud, and just let them go to the kitchen as Ace was scared of the thunder.

There was only one more lightning and thunder that happened before they got to the door, Thatch opening it and letting them inside. Ace seemed relieved to be inside again, and they headed towards the next door, walking in a pace Ace set, which was a calm one. The captain could hear and somewhat feel a thunder moving through the ship, but because of the full galley with chatter, it was barely audible, Ace just giving a whimper. When they got to the kitchen, it was empty, aside from Marco and a couple chefs, Marco probably chasing the rest out. When they got inside the room, Izou walked Ace over to a chair and sat him down. "There, here it won't be as easy to hear and there's less rumbling. So, try and relax." Ace gave a nod as he sat down, hands still on his ears, eyes closed as he sat down, still trembling and a few tears still making their way down Ace's cheeks.

Ace was still scared, and it might take a few seconds for him to calm down. The captain was glad they had a few sets of table and chairs in the kitchen, as the chefs and other kitchen staff sometimes ate meals in the kitchen, even being some comfortable chairs and a couple couches. Ace was in a comfy chair, Whitebeard knowing Ace often liked to sit in a chair with armrests when unsure; it made him feel safe. It wasn't long before Ace moved his feet up to be in the chair too, having slipped out of his boots, a thing Ace also used to do to feel safer and comfortable when he was unsure. There was about a minute of silence before Ace slowly moved his hands down from his ears and opened his eyes, blinking as he sat ready to cover his ears again as he looked around. "...It's silent here…" Thatch gave a nod to that. "It is. When we had it built, I made sure it got as close to soundproof as possible." Ace blinked at the chef. "Why?" Thatch smiled. "Because the galley is often noisy, especially when people party, and the chefs shouldn't be distracted. That, and always nice with a place to relax in silence, have a meal in peace, have a drink, or just cook." Ace nodded. "...It's nice…" Thatch smiled. "I'm glad you think so. How do you feel?" Ace nodded, giving a breath. "Fine, I think… Tired…" It was no wonder Ace was tired, this had been an ordeal for him. Whitebeard wouldn't have been in the meeting room at all tonight if he knew Ace was scared of thunder; he had had a thought that thunder would come. Marco gave a comforting look to Ace. "Maybe you should relax a bit, yoi? This was probably tiring for you." Ace gave a nod and moved himself to be more comfortable in the chair, legs still up and sitting somewhat sideways with his head resting against the back of the chair, eyes closing, and as usual when Ace was tired, he seemed to fall asleep quickly.

As they were sure Ace was asleep, Marco looked at Izou. "That was good and quick thinking, yoi." Izou waved at the first commander. "Oh hush. I remember a woman doing the same to a child at my island. And it worked then. Poor child was so afraid of the thunder." All of them gave a nod, Thatch speaking with a frown. "But still. Ace has never been afraid of thunderstorms; he loves them." Whitebeard sighed. "I know, son. But remember what Ace said; they rarely had bad weather at the island, thunder probably even less. Loud noise he might have barely heard would be scary. Ace doesn't remember he likes them, or probably what it is. Azuruko said some personal changes are normal." Thatch nodded with a sigh, looking at Ace's sleeping form. "I wonder if he's going to remember us, or anything at all. What if he stays like this?" Whitebeard had had that thought now and then, but tried to think Ace will be fine. "Then we take it as it goes. Azuruko has said Ace has a high chance of remembering us." Thatch gave a breath. "But, shouldn't he have remembered something by now? I mean, it's been 5 weeks." Whitebeard knew that very well too, and knew it was only 4-5 more weeks until they were at Sabaody Archipelago, where Azuruko would part with them, and Whitebeard knew it was a chance, a high one right now, that Ace went with Azuruko rather than them. "I don't know, son. We just have to wait. He is making good progress as Azuruko have said. We just need to keep our hopes up." Whitebeard would do his best to keep his own hopes up, even though he felt this wouldn't be easy. But he needed to hope for the best.

They sat and had some small chatter for a while, Whitebeard still feeling the ship tremble from a clap of thunder outside, but the kitchen was basically soundproof. Of course, one can just to open the bar window to the galley and sounds would be heard just as loud. But for now, they would let Ace relax. It was after about 40 minutes that the door opened and Azuruko came in, giving a sigh as he saw Ace asleep in a chair. "I must say; the inner part of the boat doesn't let much sound be heard; I didn't hear anything from the storm before I was out in the hallway." That was true, they had given Ace and Azuruko rooms more in the middle of the boat, where there were the least rocking and little noise from the outside, thinking it to be good for Ace. "It is. The rooms have thick isolation; we are close to winter island now and then." Azuruko nodded, walking over to Ace and placing a hand on his head. "How did Ace take it? I know he's scared of thunder." Okay, so the man knew that. "We found that out, yoi." Started Marco, having a somber look, "And that's not like Ace, the reason we didn't think much of it. He used to love bad weather, especially thunder. He would roar with it." Azuruko gave a smile. "That sounds like a special and lively characteristic. But, when I found him, I was at Charlotte's reef, and the few days I was there, I noticed that thunder and lightning was an often, almost constant, phenomenon there. He might not know it, but thunder, or bad weather in general, might bring forth a fear from when he either was taken, or the time with his captors, or escape. Fear is an emotion that often stick with a visual aspect, feeling, or audible perception, even if you can't recall the reason of why the fear is there. A human being is actually born with only two fears; falling and loud noises. Everything else is a fear we have acquired throughout our lives, fears we know why we fear, and others we can't remember why, but the fear rules. While yes, thunder is a loud sound, it is a predicted sound that comes with bad weather, the reason most learn to not fear thunder when they understand it." That did make sense, and was a lot of information, even new to him. Whitebeard didn't know a human was born with only those two fears, but it made sense. And he believed what Azuruko said; brain functions were the thing he knew the most about.

They sat and chatted for a while, Kent dropping in after an hour and telling the bad weather was over and it was just some light clouds out. Ace was still asleep and seemed relaxed, so they decided to wait until he woke by himself. A couple of them did head out, but most stayed until Ace woke an hour later, and the dark-haired kid didn't remember much of the bad weather ordeal, just mentioning he felt a bit weird, but it passed as the day continued. Ace was still remembering them when he woke, which was something the captain enjoyed, to see Ace getting better, and Ace was getting better, remembering small things from the day now and then, or the previous day. Whitebeard just hoped Ace would remember something from before, from before he was taken, remember the good times he had had with them.

-x-

Ace ran, he wasn't sure from what, but he was running. He felt panicked, _something_ was after him. Ace tried to scream, but couldn't. He could just run. As he looked behind himself, he saw shapes running after him, and Ace needed to get away. As he turned to see where he was running, a sick grin had him fall to the ground, a hand reaching for him, his mouth opening to scream— Ace sat up, breathing hard as he looked around the room he had been given. _Just a dream_ , tried Ace to tell himself. But he felt it wasn't. Ace felt his head hurt, his room was too small, and he felt scared. Ace took a deep breath, and stood up, putting some clothes on before he tried to think what to do. He felt scared, his room was dark and small. To be honest, he wanted Azuruko, but he was sleeping in the room next to him, and Ace didn't want to wake him. He needed sleep too.

Ace took a deep breath as he figured the best place for now to go.

-x-

Marco felt a sigh leave him, hearing someone knocking at his door. It was his night off, he didn't want to be called out for anything, he had paperwork to do. But, when he got to the door and opened it, he was shocked to see it was Ace. "Ace? Is everything okay, yoi?" Ace looked on edge. The black-haired kid swallowed, looking at him. "I- I know it's late, but you said… if I needed anything to come here… I'm sorry if I woke you..." Marco shook his head, moving to let Ace into his room. "No need to apologize, I meant what I said. Come in, yoi." When Ace was inside his room, Marco closed the door and turned to the young man. "What do you need? Is anything bothering you?" Ace gave a breath, sitting down on the bed, hand on his head as he looked unsure. "I- I don't know. I just… the room I was in felt... wrong… I don't know, I had this dream..."

Marco gave a hum, sitting down on his chair again. Azuruko had said memories often could come back in dreams. "What was it about? If you want to tell. Either way, you can stay here. If you need to speak, or anything, even if you just don't want to be alone, you are welcome to. I just have some paperwork, nothing too important." When Ace just nodded and didn't say anything more, Marco turned to his paperwork again, starting where he had left off, not minding Ace being here. His door was always open, and this wasn't the first time Ace came to him when he couldn't sleep or felt distressed. When he did before, he liked it when Marco just continued what he was doing. Ace often liked the company.

After a few minutes, Ace gave a breath before he spoke. "I was running, in my dream. I was running away from something, people running after… I was scared, and then this man was there, and I… felt panicked, then I woke. I'm sorry, it's just a dream, I just-." Ace gave a sigh, not continuing. Marco had a feeling he remembered when he had run away, or maybe an escape attempt. Or, it could just be a dream. "Don't apologize. This is not the first time you've done this, come in the middle of the night for reassurance, company, or just to speak. My door is always open, and I'm always here, yoi. And, even if it was just a dream, you're allowed to be bothered or worked up by it. Sometimes one just needs someone there, not to speak or anything, just be around someone, and I don't mind being that person." That always helped before, when Ace felt stupid for waking him. He heard Ace take a breath. "I felt as if I could come here… that might be why… and you're right, I don't need anything, I just feel… I don't know…" Marco turned to Ace, offering a small smile. "It's fine, yoi. Never think you're bothering me. I would much rather you come here, than to be alone and unsure." That had Ace smile at him. "Thank you, Marco." Marco shook his head a bit, turning back to his paperwork. "Don't mention it. I will always be here." He heard some shuffling, Ace probably making himself a bit more comfortable. "Thank you, Marco. For being so kind, I mean, I barely know you, but still you're so kind."

Marco smiled, turning his head to Ace, the kid having moved his legs up on the bed too, shoes off. "It's nothing, yoi. For us, you're family, and we care for each other." Ace nodded, a somewhat sheepish smile. "I still appreciate it. ...Can I… I mean, would it be fine if I stayed here? Just for tonight? I don't want to wake up Azuruko, and I don't want to be alone." Marco hummed. "Of course you can. I just assumed you would, yoi. My bed is more than large enough, and you are always welcome to stay." It had Ace give a grateful look, before moving to sit further in on the bed, back against the wall, seeming to be relaxing. The black-haired kid then started up some light conversation, Marco continuing his paperwork as they spoke. Ace was awake for a while, but did fall asleep after some time, when the clock was about 1am, and Marco place a blanket over Ace before he continued with his paperwork. Marco did lay down in bed too, after half an hour, just relaxing for a while. he had slept before, seeing as he had had the late afternoon shift and had slept before it, and had the night shift when night came, so he didn't want to sleep too much now. Ace slept calmly and silently and Marco still hoped Ace would just wake up and remember them, remember him and how their bond had been. Ace had always been so innocent and young, at times he was naive, but it was how Ace was. Ace was so different now and Marco hoped Ace would get better fast.

When the sun rose, Marco headed out of his room, letting Ace sleep as he probably needed it. Marco still remembers how at times when he had had a nightmare, how Ace had been shook up for long periods and needed the sleep. Ace would most likely head out of the room when he woke and continue the day as he had the last weeks. Ace still at times needed a couple minutes to remember some of them, so waking up next to Marco might not be a good idea. And, whenever Ace looked at him confused, Marco got a clenching feeling in his stomach, and he didn't know why. He just hoped Ace would be fine and come back to them.

-x-

Whitebeard sat and ate breakfast with most of the ones who were up early, as well as those who had had the night shift and wanted some food before they went to bed, a normal morning. It wasn't much chatter this early as most was tired still. Marco had also turned up around 6 in the morning, some of the other commanders following soon after. Marco was usually the first one awake and had small conversation with the rest until they woke up completely themselves, many being half awake when they came to the galley for breakfast and coffee. But, it was when the clock neared 8am that Azuruko came into the galley alone, which was a bit unusual, Ace was usually close. The pink-haired man took a look around the galley, before he sat down on their table, looking at them. "Have any of you seen Ace this morning? I can't find him." Whitebeard felt worried by that, as Ace hadn't ventured much on his own, especially in the morning.

Whitebeard heard Marco sigh, looking at Azuruko. "I'm sorry, yoi. Ace was with me for the night. He came to my door around midnight, a bit worked up; he had a nightmare or something along those lines. I think he's still asleep in my room, he was when I left." Azuruko looked at Marco, having a thoughtful look. "He had a nightmare? As in, he dreamed?" Marco nodded. "Yeah. He said something about running and being scared, a man suddenly being there, yoi. He wasn't really sure what was happening himself I think." Azuruko got a smile at that, making Marco frown, as all of them. Why would a nightmare make the man smile? "Is it a good sign, yoi? I mean, a nightmare about being chased and scared doesn't sound good." It didn't. Azuruko hummed. "No, not the nightmare, but that he dreamed. You can't dream without memories; the brain can't make up things like that. To dream you need emotional memories, creating theta waves that generate the theta rhythm, a neural oscillatory pattern, which happen when the hippocampus, neocortex, temporal lobe, work together. The hippocampus has the actual memory, neocortex and temporal lobe also hold the memory, but the visual, emotional, sensational, and sounds part of it, and it can only be felt and seen in a dream when all of those three work together. Ace has never dreamed; this is the first time. This is a great sign, and a magnificent improvement."

Whitebeard felt himself smile, feeling overjoyed that Ace was improving, that he had showed a sign of getting better and remembering something. Not a good memory apparently, but it was something. Before they could react to that, Azuruko looked at them. "Now, if I could get a few moments with Commander Marco alone, I would appreciate it. You can stay, Newgate. But the rest, I would appreciate if you left." The captain frowned, not sure why, and could see his children also thinking the same, even Marco. Everyone but Marco and himself did leave, knowing Azuruko had a sort of authority here, and they knew Whitebeard would have said something against it if he didn't like it. But he was curious on what this was.

As they were alone, Azuruko hummed. "Don't look so shocked or nervous, nothing is wrong. But, Commander Marco, something seems to be bothering you, something about Ace. I wonder what that is. I'm not sure if Newgate has noticed, but I think he's inclined to know too." Whitebeard had noticed Marco acting and looking a bit off at times, but had brushed it off as this was a tough situation. Marco gave a sigh, moving his hands to his face, looking like something really was bothering him. How hadn't he noticed before Azuruko pointed it out? "I don't know, yoi. I just, whenever Ace doesn't remember me, I feel a need of him remembering me. Not us, but _me_. And I don't know why." That was a thing Whitebeard didn't know, that Marco thought that, and wished he did know, that Marco had told or he had noticed.

Azuruko gave a hum. "The answer is a simple one. I've asked a bit around about Ace, about who he was. And every one has said the same thing in different ways; Commander Marco was the first to bond with Ace; Commander Marco was the first to approach and keep approaching Ace; Commander Marco was the first Ace accepted; Commander Marco was the closest to Ace; Commander Marco was the first Ace trusted. Not only did you make an impression on Ace, but more importantly; Ace made an impression on you. And I can see why. Ace is only 18; he's a child, and not just any child; he's your younger, and youngest, brother. A younger brother who has just been through hell and has every mark from it, and yet, he doesn't remember you. He doesn't remember the impression you made, all the hard work you made to get to know him, make him open up, and the connection you two had as both family members and friends is something Ace has forgotten. But you remember every bit of it. What you're feeling is affection, strong affection, and to not have it returned, as you clearly have since day one, brings forth that longing for it, as well as guilt, for having lost it, for having thought the wrong thing. You feel a sort of responsibility for Ace's state, since you had a connection, and you are the oldest and probably the closest to Ace. You are a caring brother, and you can see clearly that Ace is suffering, but since he doesn't remember you, you can't fix it, and that makes you suffer just as much. You fear the affection is gone, that the fondness he had to you is gone; that your brother is gone. And every time you see Ace, every time you speak with Ace, you get your hopes up, and there is those small moments you see the Ace you know, and when Ace looks at you, you long for the fondness, for the trust, for the friendship you had to be mirrored in those eyes, but they aren't. All Ace sees is a stranger, making all your hopes come crashing down. All you feel is the fondness of a brother who really cares for his family, and you have no idea what to do. You want the Ace you have a bond with back, the one you worked and strived to get to know better than any of the other here, the youngest in your family. You are a caring brother, the reason you feel like this when you can't help. It's been clear from what everyone has said that Ace looked up to you, Ace listened to you, and you meant a lot to him. But you never realized you did the same for him, not before it was all gone and you see what you have lost. You're scared it will never come back, that Ace is gone forever."

Whitebeard saw Marco moving his hands to his face, giving a nod. "Yeah, that makes sense, yoi. I've tried not to think of it." Marco was an amazing big brother for everyone, and he knew Marco meant a lot to Ace, and have never thought about it the other way, that Ace meant this much to Marco, but it made sense; they were close. Marco was the first Ace bonded with and was open with, Ace always counted on Marco for support and guidance, so it was no wonder Ace had made an impression on the first commander, especially as Ace was so young. Whitebeard felt as if he should have realized this himself, that he would have seen Marco was having a tough time with this, to see Ace had amnesia and all that came with that. He had no idea Marco felt guilty and responsible for this, and Marco was someone who took burdens on, but Whitebeard hadn't thought much about this, most likely since this was a rough situation, even for him.

Marco sighed, moving one hand down and the other on his face, looking at Azuruko. "How do I fix it, yoi?" Azuruko hummed. "Easy; you can't. You can't fix this. You can't sit and hope and wait for Ace to come back; he might never will." Whitebeard could see those word putting a weight on Marco's shoulder, and before either Marco or he could react, Azuruko continued. "But, you should change your train of thought. Instead of hoping the Ace you know will return, hoping the Ace that looks up to you and trust you will come back; he won't come back. Instead, work on getting that trust back. Ace is still Ace; he just doesn't remember you, but is still himself. You've all said you can see the likeness in him, aside from the calmness and courtesy, most likely a trait he got from me as that's what he knows. The Ace you know, he might be gone forever. I know many stories and fairy tales that have amnesia as a topic, that the person goes completely back to normal, but that's rare and almost never happens. He might get his memories back, most of them, but how he acts now might be how he will be; this is what he knows, this is what feels normal for him. Think of it like a child learning new things; they will just be memories, not personality. His current personality was molded the weeks he was with me, for that to change would be rare, that might only happen if he once again gets amnesia and have the exact same life as he had, which is impossible. The current personality Ace has, is Ace. He might remember your relationship of you as an amazing and caring brother, but his personality won't change based on that. So, I want and need you to let that hope go; Ace will never return, even if he gets his memories back. So, focus on making this Ace comfortable. Make his new personality make the bond you two had; even I can see Ace likes you now, you just need to open your eyes and accept the Ace you knew is gone. But that doesn't mean this Ace will be much different; it just the personal traits and characteristics are different, the rest is Ace. If he gets his memories back, he will just remember you, not change his personality back."

Marco nodded, giving a sheepish smile at Azuruko. "Thank you, for being so blunt, yoi. I've hoped Ace will become Ace again." Azuruko nodded. "I've learned through the years that saying it as it is, is often the best, to not make false hope. Just remember Ace will hopefully remember you, and look up to you the exact same way, but he will always keep this personality he made with me, just with the old memories if they return. Ace still has his main personality left, the one you recognize every now and then, and that won't change. You need to stop waiting for the Ace you have a good relationship with, and make a new one with this Ace, it will come out in your favor, even if he never remembers his old self, this will make you have a good relationship. Give Ace the opportunity to get to know you, and you get to know him." Marco nodded, and Whitebeard did the same. He hadn't thought about it himself, that Ace wouldn't become back to his old self. It was still a lot to take in, but this also made sense. This courteous Ace was still new and a bit weird at times, but they were getting used to it, and Whitebeard needed to inform everyone about this, that Ace wouldn't get his old personality back. The captain was sure others were also hoping and waiting for the Ace they know to come back, the brash and rash kid. But he wouldn't come back, Ace would most likely stay courteous. Everyone did seem to get along with Ace, which was good, but many still found it weird. The captain would be sure to tell his children during dinner or breakfast tomorrow, and was sure everyone would understand it.

Things would go fine and Whitebeard was sure his children would do their best to help Ace feel welcomed and comfortable. He just hoped Ace would decide to stay with them. The captain knew it was just a matter of time before Ace needed to decide who to stay with. He was sure Azuruko wouldn't join them in the New World. They would just try and do their best in making Ace feel welcomed and comfortable.

-x-

Marco gave a hum as a few of them stayed in the galley, most having left not too long ago. Ace had also just gotten here half an hour ago and seemed to be in a good mood. Ace also seemed to notice a few were sending him looks, most likely since Pops had told everyone during dinner what Azuruko had said before, about Ace not going to get his old personality back. It did seem like most understood it as it did make sense, but no one had really thought about it. It had calmed down in the galley and Marco could see Ace seeming half bored as he spoke with a few, making so Marco put up the offer for a card game, which some of them instantly wanted to join on, including Ace.

As Marco had gotten the cards and asked who wanted to deal, Rakuyo had said they should maybe let one of those who hadn't dealt a lot, making Marco hum as he looked at Ace. "How about it, Ace? Would you like to try and deal, yoi?" It had Ace smile as he perked up. "Oh! I can try and deal?" Marco nodded. "Sure, yoi." It had Ace smile and looking excited. "How do I do it?" Marco gave a small hum. "Well, we're 5 people here, so you need to deal out 45 cards." Ace blinked. "But… doesn't a deck only have 42 cards?" Marco nodded. "Yes, that's true. But since we're so many, it's two decks, so 84 cards, yoi." Ace nodded. "Makes sense. So, 45 cards?" Marco nodded. "Yes. Start with someone, and just go around counting. When you get to 45, you stop dealing, and the game starts, yoi. The same we've played." Ace nodded, before Ace started to deal out the cards, starting with him as Marco was next to Ace. The cards were dealt slower than usual, which normally would have caused some words being thrown out by everyone, but they were still lenient with Ace, letting him use the time he needed. Ace always enjoyed playing cards with them. And Azuruko had said card games did work as a small memory exercise, and it was good for Ace to play card games now and then. Marco could hear Ace counting as he dealt out the cards, seeming to concentrate.

Marco still remembers before, when Ace dealt the cards, he would just quickly deal them out before starting. Ace had always been quick in counting and dealing cards, so it was a bit unusual, but it went fine. "Twenty-seven, twenty-eight, twenty-nine, ...twenty-nine… twen- twenty-nine," Marco looked at Ace, who had a deep frown as he looked to be concentrating and looking half scared, still holding the card as he said the number over and over, Marco not sure why. "Twenty-nine, si- fou- ei- _twenty-nine_." It was clear Ace was troubled and disturbed, and it was then Marco got why. Ace didn't know which number came next, Ace didn't know what came after 29. The first commander could see the others also understanding why Ace had issues, and Marco didn't know if he should help or not. Marco felt relieved when Azuruko spoke up, looking calm as he still read his book. "Thirty." Ace blinked, before he nodded, placing the card down. "Thirty. Thirty-one, thirty-two," Ace continued the counting, Marco still feeling unsure. Ace had looked so troubled and almost scared as he didn't know the next number. When Ace reached 39, there was a small pause, before Ace continued with 40 and up to 45, when he stopped the dealing and placed the remaining cards in the middle for the game to start. Marco decided to not bring it up and the card game went as usual, Ace seeming to enjoy himself.

When the card game was over, Ace said he felt a bit tired and wanted to go and relax, which Azuruko said was fine and Ace left. When the door closed, Azuruko gave a small sigh. "That was a good example on how declarative memory tasks can be hard for him. I have heard about many that struggle when passing into the next ten in counting." Marco nodded. "Okay, so it's normal, yoi?" Azuruko nodded. "Yes. This is a thing that often stays, but at times he might be able to count without trouble, and sometimes he can't. Just give him a couple seconds, then help him out. I have heard it's scary for them, to not know what comes after the 9. They know how to count, but that leap from a number ending with nine and to the next is hard and they know the number, but can't remember which it is. So don't use it against Ace, the fact he can't remember is hard for him, too." Marco nodded, and he understood that. Ace had looked bothered and troubled, even scared as he tried to remember the next number. It was still hard to see Ace have issues with things like that, and how Ace looked so confused himself. Azuruko hummed. "And I know it can look a bit scary, as Ace looks disturbed and panicked, but it is a good memory exercise." Marco nodded as he thought it over, and it made sense. "So we should try and let him deal at times, yoi?" Azuruko nodded. "Yes. Counting uses many of the brain functions, and half needs parts of the brain to communicate and also have the memory of what he has said and what to say next. When you have a sort of brain trauma, automatic tasks can be hard to do for some people, especially when you need to concentrate. Not many think of how much our brains work when counting, especially when you put motion to it, like dealing cards. It uses almost all of the major lobes, which Ace has difficulty with. Mind you the ones he has the most difficult with is the hippocampus and neocortex, but the frontal, parietal, temporal, and occipital lobes is the place to start when healing the memory and hippocampus."

Marco nodded, going to try and ask Ace to deal now and then, and maybe see if he can find other things. "How about other memory exercises, yoi?" Azuruko chuckled. "I am sure you mean exercises you can use without making Ace notice it and seem like normal actions." Marco nodded, making Azuruko hum. "It can be as easy as asking 'what have you been doing today?', or even what Ace want to do later. Food can also be a good help here, as different tastes can make the hippocampus work with the neocortex. Basically, just ask general questions, and if he can't answer, let it go. Do not push if he doesn't remember, and do not push if he remembers. Let Ace take everything in his pace, this whole ordeal is terrifying to him." Marco nodded and would do his best to help Ace with small exercises, especially as he knew more about it now. Marco would do his best to help Ace feel welcomed and also help him along the day with small things. Marco still enjoyed being around Ace, and he felt Ace did too. Things would work out somehow, Marco would try his best.

-x-

Ace was gone for a couple hours, before he returned a bit before dinner time and Ace ate in the kitchen with a few of them, seeming to not want to be around too many. A few did join Ace in the kitchen, Thatch also asking the chefs to take a break so they could sit in the kitchen without too much noise around them. Whitebeard was glad to see Ace enjoying being around them, even without Azuruko. The captain had noticed Ace hadn't wanted to be much around him, or approach him much, but Ace did approach and go to others, which was good. Ace had seemed unsure at times when he looked at him and when the captain spoke, and Whitebeard didn't really know what to think of that, but he didn't feel it was anything bad and Ace was around him and the others. There were still times Ace had issues with remembering who everyone were and if he had met them that day, but some days that went fine. But overall Ace was better than he had been before and Whitebeard hoped it would stay like this, Ace getting better. He still hadn't remembered anything from before he disappeared, but Azuruko had said to not lose hope, it could take time. When they had finished eating, Ace had said he would like to look around on the boat, and Haruta had said she could walk around with him. Ace mentioned he wanted to look around at times, and every time he seemed to forget every now and then and wanted another tour.

As Haruta was showing Ace around, they stayed in the kitchen and spoke a bit about everything. Azuruko had asked a bit himself on how it was like to be a pirate, the aspects of it, telling he had heard many different reasons and wanted to know their view on it. The pink-haired man found their family aspect of being a pirate something he had heard before, but never seen in such large quantity and how so many got along with each other. Which was true in a way, and had Whitebeard chuckle. "It's true, not everyone are such fans of each other, but everyone here has a mutual ground; wanting a family and place to belong. Everyone doesn't need to be best friend with everyone, but able to work together, and make their own groups of good friends within the family." It had Azuruko nod and say he agreed with the captain. The man said he had seen pirate groups where they needed to get along, or have captains that were overbearing with needing everyone to act like a perfect family. And that a perfect family didn't exist, they all had their flaws. Which was true.

As they were on the family topic, the captain had asked Azuruko if he had any, which the man chuckled too. "No, I don't. Both my parents died young, and I was an only child. And I've never wanted to find a life partner. I guess when you can just touch someone and then know all their memories and experiences, it just doesn't seem like anything special anymore. I enjoy helping people and then let them move on if they want. Many of my previous patients live at my island or other places with other of my patients. I have many places I can go and feel at home." Whitebeard nodded. "I have heard about your reputation, and it's a large one, spreading across both pirates, and none pirates, from small islands to large ones, even across marine ranks." The pink-haired man gave a small chuckle. "What I say, is that home is where your heart is. And I can be that home for them for a bit, if they walk with me. And most find their own place to call home, and I move on to the next one needing help or guidance. I find it giving and I enjoy my days and life, making new friends and allies throughout the entire word. Everyone has their own story and I don't judge them on it." Whitebeard could see his children nodding and it was clear Azuruko was a calm man many looked up to. The captain was glad Azuruko had been the one to find Ace, and no one else.

They continued to speak about things, and it wasn't long before Haruta came back to the kitchen alone, and said Ace wanted a break and had left for his room. They headed of the kitchen then and continued the day as they normally would, Ace coming out and being around them from after a couple hours until the evening. And the next day started calm and Ace had been up early during breakfast, Marco telling the captain Ace had said he had a tough night again, and had went back to relax a bit after eating. Ace did show up close to lunch times, and stayed out with them, seeming to be in good mood as usual. When Ace were out on deck like he was now, there were many that wanted to speak with Ace and just chat, all of them feeling bad for thinking Ace had betrayed them and the fate Ace himself had met, even if he didn't remember it himself. There were still many Ace didn't remember, and everyone was sort of getting used to it, but still a few looked hurt, but went with it as Ace was still in a good mood as he enjoyed meeting new people.

But, it was when they had finished dinner, Ace having ventured a trip out while most of them stayed in the galley, they had gone into the kitchen as the weather outside had gone bad and Whitebeard knew Ace wouldn't like to be around too many at once, and someone would tell the kid they were in the kitchen. But as they were speaking and playing some games in the kitchen, Izou had showed a bit off his gun to Curiel, telling he felt the gun felt sort of jammed at times, and Curiel had some experience with making guns and given some tips for it. But as Izou had checked his gun, he had hold it out and half aimed with it, just to see if it looked straight, not going to shoot it as Izou didn't have his finger on the trigger. But as the gun was pointed towards the door out to the galley, it opened and Ace came through it, holding a glass of some drink. But as Ace's gaze lifted as the door was opened and landed on Izou and his gun, the smile Ace had had fell as he got a scared look, seeming frozen as he lost the grip on the glass and it shattered on the ground, Ace hands shaking as his gaze was stuck on the gun, his breath seeming to be stuck in his chest. And when Izou moved the gun away, obviously seeing it caused some sort of reaction, it had Ace get out of the stuck gaze as he fell down to the ground, hands holding him up as he breathed heavily, body shaking in fear as he even had a few beads of sweat on his forehead.

It was Azuruko who moved first them, moving a hand to Ace's head and making Ace fall asleep, not seeming too worried. When Izou asked what had happened, obviously scared he triggered something, Azuruko said he didn't know what it was himself as he moved Ace to a couch, telling he would do a check, as it could be many different things and reasons. Many people feared guns. Ace hadn't had a reaction to any gun yet, but no gun had been pointed at him though, so that could be the reason why. And no matter what, it wasn't Izou's fault, he hadn't done anything wrong and not be afraid he did. And if Azuruko was calm, Whitebeard would try the same.

Whitebeard watched as Azuruko moved his hands on Ace's head, a look on concentration on his face, his hands having a white hue. He hoped Ace was fine and whatever that reaction Ace had had to seeing Izou's gun pointed at him, was nothing bad. He just hoped it wasn't a setback. After a few seconds, Azuruko hummed. "He's remembering something, the gun triggered a reaction of fear to a memory." Whitebeard wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. Marco was the first one to speak. "What did he remember, yoi?" That was a good question, it might have been a memory from years ago or from his capture. Azuruko hummed as he moved his hands a bit over Ace head, before moving a hand out with his palm up. "It's been a while since I've done this, so I hope it works." Whitebeard wondered what the man would do, but before anyone could ask, a white orb appeared over Azuruko's palm. He heard the pink-haired man take a breath as his brow furrowed while he concentrated, and as he did, a picture appeared inside the orb, starting with a dark picture, just dark grey. Azuruko took another breath and the image inside the orb started moving.

A flash of lightning was visible from dark clouds, before a loud rumble sounded, and the image turned to rain falling on mountain ground, them hearing panting as it seemed like someone was running. The image then turned to look backwards, towards shapes of people running after someone and a building hidden in a mountain with lights shining out, seeming to be trying to locate something or someone. Then, a grunt was heard as it seemed like a person fell, it looking to be a hard fall, as hands tried to soften the fall, but the rain made the stone slippery and only caused wounds and scratches from the rocky ground. But, as the person fall, a way too familiar hat was thrown a bit forward, and only a second later, the person stood up and put the hat back on. This was Ace's memory, and Ace was trying to run away. They could see Ace turning to look behind again, still running, and seeing that the people that were chasing him had closed in as he had fallen. He heard a gunshot, but it seemed like they missed thankfully. They watched as Ace sounded panicked as he ran as fast as he could, tripping every now and then, sobs along with the panting. Ace tripped again, just a small one though, as he was able to keep on running, but he still needed to have his hands down to help keep himself upright. They could see his leg, his feet bare and bleeding from the hard surface, but they also got a view of his left foot, which had a huge portion missing, seeming to be the reason Ace had such issues running, and Ace must be in a lot of pain, but he ignored it as he tried to get away; Ace was desperate to get away.

They watched as Ace ran and seemed to be getting a bit further away from his chasers, Ace sounding scared and desperate, which he understood. They could hear the thunder rumbling around Ace and lightning illuminating the ground now and then, it seeming to be the only way Ace knew where he could run. Ace continued to run and fell now and then, each fall making more and more wounds visible on Ace's arms and legs. After almost a minute of running when the lightning flashed, Ace halted, the cliff's edge showing a huge plunge to rocky waters below, no real way of running without turning around. Whitebeard felt his heart ache as this must be another escape attempt; Ace didn't have anywhere to run. They could see Ace looking down the plunge of the cliff, before looking back at the people chasing him, as if contemplating if he should jump. It was hard to see Ace so desperate he was thinking of jumping off a cliff that had to be at least a 300-foot dive to rocks by the start of the rocky island and waves hitting at it. Ace wouldn't survive that fall, but he was still thinking of jumping; a fall to his death would probably be better than being captured in Ace's mind. They watched as Ace turned to look behind himself again, taking a step backwards towards the cliff's edge as the chasers were closing in. They could see Ace sending looks at the plunge down to the rocks. But, as Ace looked back towards the people chasing him and what could best be described as a base about 200 feet behind him, they felt their breaths stop with Ace's as they saw a huge barrel of a sort of gun directed towards him, like a sniper. Not a second after noticing it, it fired, the sound deafening the thunder. Ace had nowhere to turn, both in the sense of actually turning and the time to react, before the bullet hit Ace's left side of the head, the impact causing Ace to stumble and be thrown backwards, off the cliff and plunging down to the rocks, before everything turned black.

The black image turned somewhat grey, blurry flashes of light being seen with thunder, no one able to make anything out distinctively. "-chance he survived?" A snort was heard. "He got hit, and a 350 feet plunge down? Nah, kid's dead, body probably washed away. Let's go update boss. Damn that we lost him; we could have good use of him, intel on those damn Whitebeards, if he'd just cracked." Whitebeard felt a breath leave him. They had taken Ace since he had the most information about them in that group, and Ace hadn't said anything, he had kept his information to himself. Even after going through hell, or probably even worse, Ace, the young kid, had kept his mouth shut. And they had thought Ace had betrayed them? Whitebeard wondered how they could turn their backs on Ace so fast when he had been so faithful and strong to keep their secrets, to keep the family safe. With everything in his power, he will try and make Ace feel comfortable and loved, even if he didn't remember them. Whitebeard needed to right this mistake to his best abilities. Ace was a perfect family member, a perfect son, one who didn't tell anything when someone had taken his mark off his back, burned and slashed it away and placed a brand; who hadn't told anything after having his foot cut off. Ace, who has gone through things he was sure they couldn't even imagine. Ace was faithful, and the captain needed to make it up to Ace, make him feel loved and cherished, as he should be. It was the least he could do after what Ace had gone through and never said a word. Ace had a strong will and mind, it was clear as day. Ace would have rather jumped to his death than to be kept there more and tortured to tell the secret of his family. Ace was a young kid, but had the will and strength of thousands of men, probably more than he himself had. He could never make up to the mistake he had made, that he had thought Ace had abandoned them and betrayed them. But he would try his best.

When he looked back at the orb, which was still grey and blurry, they heard footsteps, before things went black again. When an image was visible again, they saw that Ace was lying at some sort of stone shore, not looking to be where he had been as it seemed to be somewhat even terrain, not a huge cliff in front of him. As Ace seemed to get his bearings, he managed to slowly stand up, but he had some issues, seeming to feel weak, which would be an understatement. As Ace was up, he looked around and they could see what had to be the island he had been at with a huge cliff some miles away, Ace not seeming to make sense of everything as he shook his head, moving a hand to it, before slowly walking on the rocky ground, away from where he had been, slowly moving away from the water he had been in. "Hello, are you okay?" Ace turned his head, them seeing Azuruko some feet away, looking as calm as he did, but also having concern in his eyes. When Ace didn't react, Azuruko motioned to his head. "Your head; it's bleeding." Ace moved a hand to his head, blinking confusedly when it came back bloody. Ace then looked back at Azuruko, seeming to try and speak, but he wasn't able to as everything went black again. Ace had just remembered how he had escaped, and it wasn't a clean runaway, as the captain had hoped. He had hoped Ace had managed to run away, not that he had been chased and shot in the head, making him fall off a cliff, the only reason he was alive being that they hadn't found his body. It was a miracle Ace had survived at all.

When a memory started up again, it was different bits of Ace's time with Azuruko, showing how close they had gotten and how Azuruko had cared for Ace, how the pink-haired man had helped Ace during the last months. It was clear Ace was fond of Azuruko and trusted the man, and it was clear to see why. The orb then disappeared from Azuruko's hand, and the man moved his hand back to Ace's head, seeming to be concentrating again, the white hue changing to a yellow one. "What are you doing?" Asked Izou, looking worried. Azuruko shook his head a bit. "I'm taking the emotions: fear, desperation, and pain away from the memory. Changing it with lesser and easier to handle emotions. I don't want to erase the memory, but I don't want him to have the fear and desperation, the pain he felt, so I'm erasing that part." Whitebeard felt amazed by that, the Azuruko could do that, to erase just the emotions to the memory and not the memory itself. "Will Ace remember it?" Azuruko gave a sigh. "I hope so. He has been making great progress in remembering things, so I hope he will. This was one of the reasons I wanted to join; I can take away the fear, pain, desperation, loneliness, every negative emotion to a memory and place easier ones. There's a reason he's not remembering; it's painful, and his mind knows that, it's trying to protect Ace, protect him from all those emotions and memories, keeping him from going insane, the emotions are painful and horrible, and no normal person would be able to handle it."

It made sense, and Whitebeard was glad they had Azuruko, that it was him that had found Ace. He couldn't imagine what Ace had gone through; he had been captured for almost a month, and how he had contemplated to jump off the cliff himself was a sign it must have been hell; it was no wonder Ace had forgotten it, that that bullet, and probably the fall, had made his mind just forget everything. The captain watched as Azuruko's hands turned to a blue hue, the man speaking before they could ask. "Now I'm just making him sleep for a couple hours, to just relax. it's a tough memory, even without the emotions." Azuruko then moved his hand away from Ace's head, who was asleep and would be for a while. "He will be fine. It is good his memoires are coming back, even if it needed a trigger." Marco spoke first. "Why did the trigger make it happen, yoi? Why wouldn't he remember on his own?" That was a thing the captain wondered himself. Azuruko gave a nod. "We have 2 types of emotions that cause the most activity in the brain. These are happiness and love, positive emotions; and fear and desperation, negative emotions. Being faced with the end of a gun again caused a fear, and the brain searched for a reason for the fear, causing the neocortex to communicate with the temporal lobe, where the memory is kept. This is a good sign; the different parts of his brain are slowly trying to communicate, but needed a trigger, a reason to communicate. He might have more of this, both good and bad, maybe he will one day remember happy times with you, or negative memories. The ones who are causing this block are the negative emotions and trauma from his capture. If he can process those, there is a high chance his memory will return. Some might not need a trigger as him being here can make him remember good times with you too. And, just so I am sure I have informed all of you. Ace will never become the Ace you knew, even if he gets his memories back. His personality won't change. The personality he has now, will stay. He might get all his memories back, but not his old personality. I know, and am glad, his personality is close to what he was before, but it will never go back to that." All of them nodded, having heard this and understood it.

And that sounded perfect, that there was a high chance Ace would recover and get his memories back, but before they could react, Azuruko continued. "But, I have met, seen, and heard of others who have memory loss because of trauma, and some never remember everything, some do. Ace's amnesia isn't just because of the emotions, but because of actual trauma to the brain; the gun shot and fall. It caused bad hemorrhaging and swelling, so his brain might be damaged, meaning he won't get all his memories back, and will stay like this; forgetting things and having issues making new memories and remembering recent things. This is not certain, but a possibility. Just so you don't think Ace will be himself again; he might never be." Whitebeard nodded. "What do you think?" Azuruko took a breath. "I think he will get more of his memories back, but I am unsure about all of it, but I think he will get most back, maybe half. With the actual brain trauma, it might be a lasting effect, that he will have issues remembering and retaining memories. Many have normal lives based on this, but need a bit of reminding at times when they forget. We just need to wait and see. And yes, I think Ace will become mostly himself, but have small issues with declarative memory task. As in; yes, he can remember how to play a game of cards, but ask him to deal out cards might not be easy for him and he forgets what he's doing or where he was in the counting. Or he's able to help with cleaning and reordering things, but not able to bake something or move many specific things. When a simple task gets tough, he has issues. As you witnessed, Commander Marco, back on the island. He could put the supplies away, but not remember where afterwards, and then his mind forgets the entire event. He might stay like that; his mind was badly damaged. He can do easy tasks, but if it becomes a harder task, something a normal person would be able to do with some memory process, he might have issues. But, none of this is for sure. Keep your spirits high and hope he will recover fully, but keep in mind he might never recover fully." That made sense, and he had seen that in Ace, that slightly tougher tasks, but normal tasks, were tough for him. But they could live with that, he just wanted Ace to remember them, remember him and all the happy memories he has from being with them.

Azuruko did say this could be a good sign, the jolt of getting a memory like this could help aid Ace getting more memories back. Azuruko saying since he hadn't remembered much or had any memories so far, aside from the occasional nightmare and small words or actions, it was the first time his brain could get a full memory, which was the first time different parts of his brain worked and communicated together. This might have seemed frightful, but was the first step in hopefully making more memories come back to Ace, some which he might remember, and some he might forget again. Azuruko did say he hoped Ace would remember more as he was around to help with it. Remembering things could be hard and harsh for Ace, while some other might be good and calm. It was all a process of its own. And for today, Ace would most likely relax, mostly since Azuruko would keep him asleep for a bit, and when Ace was awake again, to not push on anything. Not ask much about anything in the memory, maybe just if he remembered if anything special had happened. Whitebeard got it, same with the rest of them. Azuruko also said to not be afraid to have their weapons out, just not act different than usual because of this. That wouldn't be good for Ace as he would most likely notice something was off. For them to just act normal as they had and continue as they had.

They didn't see Ace until evening came and he seemed fine. Azuruko had said Ace half remembered the memory, which was good enough for him. It was better than nothing and as it had been, Ace often used a couple days for things to stick. It also happened every now and then that Ace half paused his movements as he moved around or spoke with someone, and other times his eyes looked around in a half-confused manner. Ace did always say he was fine, sometimes more hesitant than other times. They had also had a few more card games, and when Ace dealt the cards, Ace still had issues counting past certain numbers after 9, sometimes just being one time, others more than one in a count, and sometimes he had no issues. It was still had to see Ace having issues and not able to continue counting, especially as Ace always got a panicked and scared look, obviously being bothered by it, which the captain got. It must be terrifying for Ace to not be able to do a simple task. And there were still times Ace couldn't answer a simple question about things he had just done or heard as he had forgotten about it, but it seemed to be easier for Ace as he didn't know he had forgotten. Ace also hadn't remembered he had a devil fruit, or had any accidents with his hand catching fire or anything close to it. The only things was one chilly evening Ace had said he didn't feel cold, Ace saying it was probably since he was warm bodied and Whitebeard didn't want to say anything to alert Ace. Ace had always thought the fire he had was scary the few times he had remembered, and Azuruko hadn't said anything either. They wouldn't say anything unless they were sure it was fine or they had the approval of Azuruko.

So, when they were out today, being a windy day, Ace had done his best to keep a hand on his hat, so it didn't blow away. Ace had said he didn't like to not have the hat on, as he didn't like the fact half his head had little to no hair, making the scar for the surgery stand out, especially as it hadn't been that long ago since Ace had had the setback and Azuruko needed to reopen the wound. But it was healing nicely. But since it was windy, it wasn't that surprising when Ace was engrossed in a conversation that the hat got caught in the wind and flew a bit away, Izou thankfully managing to catch it. Ace did look relieved as he headed towards the sixteenth commander to grab his hat again. But as Ace was in front of Izou, the black-haired kid stopped a second as he seemed to look half confused, hand starting to reach out to grab the hat.

Ace blinked as his hand stopped for a second, a look of shock on his face, before grabbing the hat with a smile to Izou. "I know you." Izou blinked, same with them. He had spoken with Izou today, and had remembered the sixteenth commander for some time now, so why suddenly mention it. Maybe Ace had forgotten about it and suddenly felt he knew Izou? Izou did his best to smile. "You do. We spoke earlier today." Ace shook his head. "No, not that. I know you from before; you fixed my hat, it had gotten torn somehow. Thank you." That had all of them blink. Izou had fixed Ace's hat, and that was almost 9 months ago, the hat being damaged in a battle. Izou smiled at Ace. "Yeah, a sword damaged it. I couldn't let your hat be damaged, so I fixed it. You thanked me then too." Ace smiled as he put his hat on. "Thank you again then; I really like this hat." Izou smiled as he gave a small wave with his hand. "Oh hush. I would fix anything I could for you; that's what family does." Ace blinked as his smile faltered for a second, before it came back again with a half-sheepish look. "Thank you, Izou." Ace then left, heading towards the main deck, where he knew Azuruko was.

As Ace was walking away, he could see Izou standing still, and as soon as he was out the door, Izou turned around as he did a small jump, looking overjoyed, almost euphoric actually. "He remembered me! Ace remember me! I was remembered!" Thatch and Haruta was just as quick to start jumping up and down with Izou, looking overjoyed. "Oh my God! Ace remembered something! He remembered something from the boat!" said Haruta excitedly as all three of them looked to be overjoyed and having their own little celebration. Whitebeard felt delighted and thrilled himself, glad Ace remembered a happy memory from his time with them. He could also see the others being glad too, but not showing it like Haruta, Izou, and Thatch. This meant there was a strong possibility he would get more memories back and hopefully get more back to himself.

The next few days went by in the same fashion as it had, nothing significant happening. Ace hadn't remembered anything new, at least to what the captain had heard. It had been times Ace had looked at them for long periods, as if sort of remembering something, but hadn't said anything, so it might just be faint things, or just a feeling Ace had. But Ace was improving and slowly remembering things, and that was amazing and the captain hoped Ace would continue to improve and feel better. Whitebeard still had a feeling Ace felt unsure around him, as Ace still never spoke much with him or was too much around him especially when there weren't many others around. What mattered the most to him, was that Ace felt comfortable on the boat. It also wasn't long before they got to Sabaody Archipelago, and the captain knew when they got there, if it was right away or when they moved on, they would part ways with Azuruko, and Whitebeard didn't know where Ace would go, the captain wasn't sure what the kid thought of that, and hoped Ace would give them the chance to get to know him, and for Ace to get to know them more. Whitebeard didn't want to ask about it, not sure if Ace knew about this himself and would wait until he felt more confident in it or when Ace or Azuruko mentioned it. Whitebeard would just keep his hopes up.

-x-

Ace sighed as he moved after Azuruko, the man asking to speak with him for some reason. Ace was still not too sure about all of this, about the pirates. Ace knew he had been a part of them before, but it felt so weird. He felt more comfortable around Azuruko and on land, not on a boat. But at the same time… it felt natural. It was confusing, and he wasn't too sure who he could speak with. His head still hurt at times, and he felt he was missing something almost all the time. But the fact Azuruko was there to help made it easier, as well as the first commander, as he seemed nice. Everyone on the boat seemed nice, but Ace was still unsure. When they got to Ace's room, Ace sat down on his bed, Azuruko sitting down next to him, Ace not sure what to think. It was rare the man wanted to speak with him alone and had a feeling it would be about something bad.

Azuruko moved to look him in the eyes, giving a breath. "Now, Ace. This is going to sound tough; we'll soon dock at Sabaody Archipelago, and when the pirates move on to the New World; I will not join." Ace blinked. What? "B-but what about me? Shouldn't I stay here?" Azuruko gave a sigh. "This is your choice. This is your family, and you are welcome to keep staying here with them, get to know them more, hopefully remember more. But, you are also welcome to go home with me; you are, in a way, my charge. But this is something only you can choose. And you don't need to choose now. We will dock in 2 days, and then be at the island for 3 days before the pirates and I part ways, and you can go with whoever you want." No, Ace didn't want this, he had hoped Azuruko would stay. Azuruko moved a hand to Ace's cheek, moving his thumb to wipe a tear away. "I know this is hard, but it is a decision you need to make. I know you don't feel like it, but you have known them for almost two years before I found you. You've only known me for 3, almost 4, months. I know you don't feel like that, I know the memories seem far away, but they all care for you, and think of you as family. You are still getting memories back, memories from before you met the pirates, and after you did, how you got to know them and all the good times with them. I hope you will get more back, but you can only do that if you stay, and see how true the memories are." Ace nodded, feeling he had tears in his eyes. "Okay. I- I don't know what I want to, where I want to stay." Azuruko nodded. "The reason I am informing you now, to give you time to decide. But remember, even if you stay on this boat, stay with the pirates, I am always just a call away." That helped, to know he could speak with the man whenever he could. Ace nodded, and Azuruko gave a smile. "Good. I know this is a lot, and you're still healing, so try and go to sleep." Ace nodded, staying seated in his bed. He didn't know what to do. He had hoped someone would tell him what to do, not that he needed to choose himself. He didn't know if he could trust these pirates, or how it would be after Azuruko left. Ace didn't know anyone here, and Ace didn't want to be alone. He wanted to be around Azuruko and those he knew, Ace still wanted to go back home at times, to what he knew and felt comfortable with, but also wanted to see more of the world.

Ace didn't know what to do or think, and he needed to figure it out somehow.

-x-

Ace knocked on the door in front of him, but he got no answer, so he knocked again, a bit harder. When there was still no answer, he carefully moved a hand to handle and found the door open, carefully opening it. "Marco?" When he saw the inside of the room, it was empty, but a candle by the desk was lit. He knew Marco didn't leave long when it was lit, so he might be back soon. He went inside the room and closed the door behind him, hoping Marco would be back soon, really needing to speak with him, just with someone, and Marco felt the easiest. He moved to sit down on Marco's bed, seeing he had a few things open on the desk, a lot of paperwork and stuff, but also a book. It wasn't a big book, so he took a peek, moving to hold it as he read the page. It was about a whale hunter, who hunted a huge whale. ...Where had he heard that before? Hadn't he? Whale… Huge whale? Come on, Ace! You know this! He knows he does! Maybe reading a bit more would help? It was worth a shot; he needed something to do until Marco came. As he read on, he found it interesting. The hunter had lost his leg, using a piece of wood as his leg, having a grudge and reason to take the whale's life, a whale he had called 'Moby Dick'. Wait, Moby Dick..? Ace blinked, before he smiled. He was on a whale! The boat was called The Moby Dick, and it had a whale as figure head! So, this was the story apparently. He didn't know that, that there was a story about a whale called that. Is that the reason the boat was called and looked like this? Was the captain a fan of the story? It was interesting to read, and would be sure to ask the captain when he saw him.

He got a few pages into the book, before a hand was on his shoulder, startling him as he looked up to see Marco beside him, having a smile. "Hello, Ace. You didn't react when I said your name, yoi." Ace blinked. "Oh… I'm sorry, I didn't hear it." He didn't mean to ignore the man. Marco shook his head. "No, it's fine, yoi. Is the book interesting?" Ace blinked, before he frowned. Book? "What book?" Marco frowned a bit, before he pointed to his hands, making Ace look down, feeling startled when he held a book. When had he taken that? He moved to read the cover. "...Moby Dick..? Where have I heard that?" Marco gave him a smile. "Our boat, yoi. It's called The Moby Dick, that's the reason it's shaped like a whale." Ace blinked. Oh, yeah, that was right, the boat was called that. He looked down at the cover of the book, seeing a picture of a boat and whale. Was the whale called Moby Dick? Is that the reason this boat is called that? Because of this book? He needed to ask the captain about that later. He lost his trail of thoughts as Marco moved and took the book, placing it on the desk. "It's fine, yoi. Don't think about that. But what brings you here?" Ace blinked, before he looked around, seeing he was in Marco's room. Oh, right. "I just… I spoke with Azuruko yesterday… He said when we reach Sabaody Archipelago, or more like when we leave it… He'll part ways with you… And I don't know what to do; where to stay." He really didn't know what to do.

Marco hummed as he sat down on his chair, facing him. "I can't tell you what to do, yoi. You need to choose this, but you are welcome to stay with us; we would love it if you do. But we will understand if you leave with Azuruko, you know him well, probably more than us at the moment." Ace gave a small smile as he nodded. "Sorta yeah… I mean, I know I have been with you for much longer, over a year… And I remember some of it… It just… seems weird that I have. The memories feel so distant." Marco nodded. "I understand. But whatever you choose, we will support that decision, yoi. You are still getting your memories back, and you are still recovering. I understand you don't feel as you know us yet; because you don't. But we really want to get to know you again. You're our brother, yoi. We love you, and even if you leave with Azuruko, you will always be our brother, our family member." Ace felt his heart warm with that. "Thank you, that means a lot. I would really like to get to know you more, I feel as if I was happy here, and are still. But it's…" Marco gave an understanding smile. "It's intimidating without Azuruko, yoi. And I get that. I understand you're conflicted, and you have every right to be. You need to decide on where you feel comfortable."

Ace smiled at Marco. "I wished you would tell me what to do, and I get you can't. I just… I don't know…" Marco moved a hand to his leg, giving a comforting look. "I can only do so much, yoi. But you know, Pops is someone who usually has good advice. Even I often ask him for advice, and I know you have many times before." Ace blinked. Pops? "...Pops… That's… Oh! Right, that's the captain, Whitebeard." Marco nodded, making him feel proud he remembered, before he felt his smile fall to a sheepish one. "He seems nice… But, to be honest, his size… he's so large." Marco chuckled. "And his heart is even bigger, yoi. He wouldn't harm a fly. Especially not someone he views as family. His bad side though, that's a side I wouldn't want to be on; we all support his decisions usually, and he can fight for himself, the reason he's known as the world's strongest man." Ace blinked. He didn't know that, that the captain was the world's strongest man; he really must be strong then. The man had seemed really nice the times they had spoken, and he could faintly remember sitting on his leg and feeling safe, so he must be nice… But still.

Marco clapped his leg, making him look at Marco. "I have an idea, yoi. I know from before I came here, that Pops' in his room, it's cold outside and I don't want him to be sick. But, how about I follow you there? Show that while he is huge, and a booming voice, he is still one of the kindest people I know." Ace smiled at Marco. "I would like that… And isn't that normal..? You forcing him to his room?" Marco chuckled. "It is, yoi. He _never_ puts his jacket on, the reason I do it. Did you remember I have done that?" Ace frowned. "Not exactly; it just seemed like a sentence I have heard." Marco nodded. "Sounds right, yoi. I do say it often. Shall we go?" Ace nodded as he stood up. Marco seemed like a man with a lot of authority and respect, as he could even order the captain around with things. He just hoped this would go fine.

-x-

Whitebeard sat in his room and read a book, a bit annoyed as Marco had, once again, forced him to be in his room as it was apparently cold outside. The cold was nothing, Marco was just overreacting as usual. But he knew what a mad Marco could do, especially if Bay managed to hear he was out; those two combined was even scarier. As he was about to turn the page in the book, there was a knock on his door. He looked over to it and felt a sigh leave him as he felt it was Marco, but then felt curious when he wasn't alone. He couldn't decipher who it was, but it was someone. "Come in." The door opened and he saw Marco taking a step inside, the second person staying out of view. "Hello, son. What brings you back so soon?" Marco chuckled. "Well, for one, I see you still haven't put on your jacket, yoi." Whitebeard gave a laugh. "I am in my room, Marco! I don't need my jacket inside!" Marco shook his head with a sigh, but still an amused smile. "And, I didn't come alone." The captain nodded, already knowing that and curious on who the second person was. "And who are you with?" Marco moved to look out of the door, an amused smile on his face. "I am still standing with my head on my shoulders, yoi. Come in, better than to be out." Whitebeard felt amused by that comment, and it was a couple seconds before he saw Ace walking from outside, looking unsure as he gave a small wave to him. "H-hi…"

Well, this was something he hadn't expected. Ace hadn't approached him when he was in his room, or when he was out in his chair alone. Actually, Ace generally hadn't approached him. "Hello, Ace. How are you feeling? I hope Marco hasn't told a fabricated lie that I bite people's heads off, because I certainly do not do that." Marco gave a sarcastic laugh. "Har har. You know it's a saying, yoi. I just accompanied Ace here; he could use some advice if you feel up for a chat." Whitebeard would always have time to speak with Ace, that was a priority. He hadn't wanted to approach Ace as Ace never have approached him. "Of course I am. You are allowed to stay if you want, Marco." Marco shook his head. "I have paperwork, yoi. But thanks." Marco then left with a clap on Ace's back, offering a smile that Ace returned with a small thank you.

When the door closed, Ace seemed unsure of what to do, so Whitebeard gave a comforting look. "Feel free to sit down wherever you feel comfortable, Ace. You can choose if you want to sit on a chair, on the bed, a pillow on the floor, or any other place." Ace gave a small nod, and seemed a bit hesitant, before he moved to sit on a padded chair that had armrests like a couch, bringing his legs up with him. It was clear Ace was unsure. Whitebeard offered a smile. "So, how are you? You didn't get to answer my question. And I hope my children haven't spread any rumors or inaccuracies that have made a misrepresentation of me." Ace blinked at him, before he quickly shook his head. "Oh no no, they haven't; promise. They've been nice. It's just… you're so large… I don't mean to be rude. ...and I'm fine..." Whitebeard shook his head with a comforting smile. "You have no reason to be afraid or apologize for being rude; many are intimidated by someone my size. I could clearly see that on the island Azuruko is from, no one was even close to me in size. It would be natural to be intimidated." Whitebeard knew Ace had charged at him and waited for him when they first met almost 2 years ago, but he was sure he couldn't be the only one this large he had met then. Ace didn't know people his size even existed before they had shown up on the island. But he still hoped Ace would feel comfortable around him again.

Ace nodded at him. "Y-yeah. I think Azuruko was one of the taller ones. It's… new… sort of." The captain nodded. "I understand that. Now, Marco mentioned you could need some advice? I promise I don't bite." Ace gave a small smile. "I have never heard that saying, and you do seem nice. It's just…" Ace sighed, looking down at his hands that was on his knees. "Azuruko… I guess I've always known, but he mentioned it. That when we reach that island… Um… Sabaody Archipelago, and you move on, Azuruko won't join; he will head home… I… I don't know what to think or do… I mean… You've known me for long, so it should be easy to just say I will stay here… but it isn't… I don't know who to stay with…" Whitebeard saw Ace fiddling with his hands, face filled with trouble, looking unsure, both because of the dilemma, but also his reaction. The captain gave a comforting look. "I see. That does sound like a dilemma. I know you probably feel as if it should be an easy choice; to stay with us. But you barely remember us, and the memories you have are just memories. For you, Azuruko is the one you know here. But I would love it if you gave us a chance to show we care and love you; you are family. And if it goes south, if you regret it, it's only a few months travel until we're back at Azuruko's island."

Ace blinked at him, looking shocked. "You… You would let me go back to him? I mean- I- Wouldn't that make you sad?" Whitebeard nodded. "Of course it would. But, if you decide to join us, but find out later that was a decision you regret, I will take you back to Azuruko. I want the best for my children; I want them to be happy. If you would be happier around Azuruko than us, I am okay with that. Your happiness is my priority, nothing is more important for me than that, even if that means you won't be with us, that is fine." Ace blinked, looking shocked, before getting a sheepish smile. "I- thank you. That means a lot. I just feel unsure. I feel as if I should remember you, all of you… but I don't… I even still find myself confused… that I still forget about things… I don't know what to do…" Whitebeard smiled, moving a hand touch Ace's leg. "The answer is simple; follow your heart, follow what that says. No one is asking for anything more, and whatever your heart tells you, we will support you; you are family; you're my son, and I will always think of you as one." Ace nodded as he gave a smile. "Thank you. I think... I think it might help me choose…"

Whitebeard smiled back. "I hope it does. How do you like it here so far?" Ace shook his head a bit. "It's nice. You are all really nice, and I remember things now and then. But the memories still feel so far away, but also makes me think I was happy here. Even when I forget things, you are still kind." Whitebeard chuckled. "Of course we are. We want you to feel comfortable here. I don't mean to sound bold, but have you remembered anything about me?" Ace looked at him, before he opened his mouth, but seemed to be at a loss for words as it closed, before he opened it again, but once again no sound came out, Ace swallowing. He was about to take the question back when Ace sighed, having a guilty look as he moved his hands to his chest. "S-sort of yes. What I remember most is… feeling safe… I can see faint images of me sitting on your leg, standing by your leg, standing on your shoulder, hearing your voice… and I get this warm feeling, as well as feeling safe… And I feel torn and divided… I know you were someone I trusted and felt safe with. But at the same time, I feel intimidated and unsure... I feel hesitant, and I don't know why… I don't know what to believe..."

It was clear Ace felt torn, and he could understand it. He was just glad Ace remembered something about him, and that it was him feeling safe, remembering short moments of things Ace used to do; he loved physical contact; he craved it since he had had so little of it. Ace doesn't remember that and has been around Azuruko and his friends, and that's what he remembers now. The captain shook his head a bit, smiling at Ace. "It's okay. If it helps. When we first met, we fought. You had one thing clear in your mind; to take my head. Like now, just as it was back then, you were unsure. You first tried to deny our hospitality, before you started to doubt yourself, doubt if you really wanted to leave or not. Marco was the first you bonded with, and when you started to open up, to accept us, you felt happy, and you looked happy. It took time back then too, but after almost 2 months, you joined us and took my mark on as my son."

Ace blinked at him. "Why did I want to take your head? And… I mean… your mark? I don't have one..? I only have this tattoo…" Ace moved a hand to the tattoo on his arm, Whitebeard now realizing he needed to explain, and needed to find the best way to do that. "You thought your father and I was enemies, and thought you were finishing a thing he started by taking my head; but you were wrong. Your dad and I were friends and had been for years. You were led by misinformation we cleared up. And," Whitebeard sighed, knowing this would be hard, "My mark. You had it on your back. The few spots of purple you have, are the remains of what once was a sign you were in my family, and you wore it proudly, and showed it off just as proud." Ace blinked, moving a hand to his back. "I had… Where… Why… why is it gone? Why are there only spots left? I thought I was happy…" Ace looked more distressed as each word left him, making him wish he had kept his mouth shut. "Relax, Ace. You're working yourself up. You were happy; I promise you were happy. But an enemy took you captive, wanting to get information about us from you. They did horrendous things to you; the reason you are missing a part of your foot, as well as why your mark is gone; they took it. They took away your mark, which is the worst thing you can do to a pirate. And they made it worse by branding you, placing their mark on you against your will. You went through hell and worse; the scars show as much. And when you managed to get loose, you ran and tried to get away, but they were hellbent on getting information from you, so they hunted you."

Ace had big eyes as his breath was coming out in short puffs. "They shot me. I ran and they shot me… I was so scared… I wanted away, I tried to get away, and they followed. I was scared... I was desperate… I just wanted away… That smile- that sick smile- he-!" Ace moved his hands down into his hands, hiding it back his knees, shaking it. "I don't want to remember it! I don't want to remember him! I don't want to!" Whitebeard heard Ace's breath hitching, hands clutching at his head, body trembling. He feared Ace would react, and he needed to do something. The captain moved forward and kneeled down on the floor with a leg and brought his hand to Ace's side, doing his best to hopefully make Ace feel safer as he let his thumb rest on Ace's knees, the hand behind Ace's curved back, resting in what was hopefully in a comforting way. "Ace, son, just breathe. It's over, you're safe. I promise you're safe. It's just you and me here, no one else is here. You are safe on the boat, surrounded by people that love and care for you." He really hoped this would help, and felt himself give a breath as Ace's breath sounded less panicked as the pitch it had went down, but kept himself in the half-curled position, hands on his head, body still trembling. Ace did his best to take a breath, a half sob sounding with it as Ace shook his head, hands still covering it. " _Please don't make me remember. I don't want to remember him._ " Whitebeard gave a comforting look, wanting Ace to feel safe. "It's okay, Ace. You don't need to think of it, I didn't mean for you to remember anything bad, I just wanted to answer your question. Try and relax, son. You're safe here." The captain saw Ace nodding, trying to take deep breaths and calm down, eyes still closed shut.

Whitebeard moved a hand to his desk, taking the candle from it and placing it close to them, bringing more light around Ace. "It's fine, Ace. Open your eyes, it's just the two of us here, son. No one is going to hurt you." Ace kept his eyes closed as he tried to get his breathing back under control, before he carefully opened his eyes a little, seeming more confident as he didn't see anyone but him, the captain offering a smile. Ace blinked as he looked around, his hands moving off his head, but still being up and looking to be ready to cover his head again, Ace looking sort of dazed and unsure. "No one is here…" The captain nodded when Ace looked at him. "There isn't. It's just us. I didn't mean for you to remember something you didn't want to. I just wanted to answer your question the best way. Had I known it would scare you, I would have articulated myself differently." Ace gave a breath as he nodded, still looking unsure. "N-no, it's fine. You only wanted to help. I just… I feel afraid sometimes when I try and remember…" Whitebeard shook his head. "It's fine. I don't want you to force yourself to remember something that obviously makes you distressed. If you don't remember everything, that's fine. You are still you, and that's the reason we love you. If you don't remember us, that's fine; because we can make new memories." Ace blinked, before he smiled. "That sounds nice. I'm not really sure if I'm a good pirate, though." The captain laughed. "No, child. No one is a good pirate! Especially when they first become one. Everyone is different. And I know you will be an amazing one. Being a pirate is not about being a good fighter or ruthless person; it's about following your own dreams, being around those you care about, and just enjoying life, making the most of it. Of course, there is the occasional battle, but remember; you're not alone. All of us have each other's backs; because that's what family does."

Ace smiled. "I must admit I'm getting more used to the idea; the family thing. It sounds nice. But… Azuruko won't join… And I know I will either miss him or you, I must part with someone. I don't like that." Whitebeard nodded. "I understand that, and it is a hard choice. But know we will support your decision, even if that is to stay with Azuruko. If you do join us, we will of course stop at his home island every now and then when we're close; he's your family." Ace smiled at him as he nodded, looking glad for that mention. Whitebeard gave a breath, trying to think of that top speak about now. "By the way. Why did Marco follow you here? Did you meet him outside?" He knew Marco had paperwork, the reason he had left after making him go to his room. Ace blinked. "Oh. I asked him for some advice first… He also had this book I was going to ask about, but I can't remember the question..." Whitebeard hummed. "What was it about? The book?" Ace looked to be thinking, eyebrows furrowed as he looked at his hands. "I don't know… I suddenly just held it… there was a picture of a whale… and a boat…" Ah, it might the story about Moby Dick, he knew Marco knew the story, but probably wanted to reread the original book. "Have you seen anything that reminds you of a whale?" He didn't want to tell it if Ace maybe could figure out it himself; it was a good memory exercise as Azuruko had said.

Ace blinked, before his face turned passive, before looking at him confused. "Whale? Why would anything remind me of a whale?" Whitebeard gave a comforting look. "You mentioned you saw a book with a whale when you were with Marco." Ace blinked, before he frowned. "What? Marco… I just spoke with him about what Azuruko said… did I see a book? I don't think I did, I just sat down and spoke with Marco in his room." Whitebeard gave a sigh internally. It was still hard to see Ace having issues and looking confused. The captain gave a comforting look. "It's fine, Ace. It's not important." Ace gave a slow nod, still looking confused and unsure. He moved a hand to Ace's shoulder, making the kid look at him. "It's been a long conversation and a lot of speaking. Why don't you head in for the evening, son? Just go and relax and sleep. And we'll see each other at breakfast tomorrow." Ace blinked, before he nodded with a sheepish look. "Yeah, maybe I should… My head hurts a bit… It was good talking to you, Whitebeard. I think it helped." He gave a smile and a goodbye and goodnight to Ace, before Ace headed out the door, most likely heading for his room.

When the door closed and he was left alone in his room, he let out a breath. He was glad Ace had come, and that Marco had accompanied him. He understood Ace might be a bit intimidated by him, seeing his size, but also glad Ace remembered something about him; that Ace felt safe around him. It was everything he could ask for, and that feeling and memory was contradictory to what he felt now, which must be confusing for Ace. But Whitebeard had a feeling things would be fine.

He had just moved to sit down in his chair and about to reach for his book when the door opened and Marco came in, making the captain chuckle. "I had a feeling you didn't leave for paperwork, son." Marco let out a breath as he sat down on his bed, moving to fall down on his back. "I know. But I thought Ace could have use of being around you alone, yoi. I didn't want to interfere, or leave." Whitebeard chuckled. "You are a caring brother, Marco. Ace is lucky to have you, just as I am lucky to have you as my son and first commander." Marco nodded, giving a sigh. "It's still so hard. To see him forgetting things and being confused, yoi. When he can't answer an easy question since he forgot about what he was saying or doing." Whitebeard gave a comforting look to his oldest son. "Did he forget something when you spoke with him?" Marco nodded, closing his eyes. "He did, yoi. He got to my room when I was away, and started to read a book I had. When I came and asked about it, he was just confused. When I then pointed out the book he still held, he was shocked, as if the book just appeared in his hands, no memory of it, or why the name 'Moby Dick' sounded familiar, same with a whale. And then I mentioned you, or I mentioned Pops. Ace didn't know who that was at first, yoi. It was as if I just said a completely new name he had never heard." Marco opened his eyes and looked at the ceiling, looking troubled. "What if he forgets us again, yoi? What if he can't remember the connection he had to us? What if he leaves with Azuruko and we'll never see him again?"

Whitebeard gave a breath, moving to sit on the bed beside Marco. "I know this is hard, Marco. Ace is still remembering things, and some things are conflicting him too. He remembers feeling safe around me, but he's still intimidated and doesn't know what to believe the most. Ace's memories are a mess in his head, and they are just memories. Our actions speak more than the memories, his current feelings are mixing with the feeling from his memories. Ace's head is still injured and healing, and he might stay like this forever; we don't know. And I know it's hard, but if Ace doesn't feel safe and comfortable enough to leave with us, we need to let him go." Marco sighed, moving a hand to his face. "I know, yoi. But we just got him back, I don't want to let go. I want him to stay, to get to know us again." Whitebeard gave a breath. "And Ace might give us a chance. I said that if he chose to give us a chance and leave with us, but find out later he regrets it, I said I will take him back to Azuruko. All we can do now is hope." Marco nodded, moving his hands to be folded on his stomach. "You're right. I just hope he will stay, yoi. That he will get better." Whitebeard hoped for the exact same thing, but they couldn't do more than hope.

Marco let out a breath, sending a look to him. "How did your talk go, yoi? He was here for some time." Whitebeard chuckled. "He was. After giving him some advice, I told him how he was unsure with us at the start before too, before he accepted us, after trying to take my head. How he took my mark on his back. I should have thought it through as I then needed to explain why he tried to take my head at the start, as well as why the mark is gone. I think he might somewhat remember losing the mark. He got a small panic attack, as he said he didn't want to remember him, a man with a sick smile. He thankfully calmed down." Marco sighed. "That's probably the man he's dreamed about, yoi. He's always so worked up and scared after he has. But I get it. It must have been horrible, I can't even imagine what it must have felt like. They had him for over a month. Over a month in hell, or somewhere worse than hell. No one would be fine after that, yoi." It was true, and Whitebeard had a feeling the memory loss had helped Ace keep him sane, as Azuruko thought.

Whitebeard sent a look at his son. "But he's back now, and even if he never fully recovers, he will always be a part of our family." Marco nodded to that, now getting a smile. This situation was horrible, but they needed to make the best of it, make this Ace enjoy being around them as he had, give him new happy memories. Whitebeard sent a look at his son. "By the way, the book. He mentioned it, that he had a question about it to me. When I then asked what the question was as he trailed off, he didn't know what I was speaking about. He said you just talked, that he met you in your room. I think maybe recalling books, or maybe things he's read, is a tough thing, so we should remember that. I also don't think he remembers coming to the room before you." Marco sighed. "It must be horrible for him too. To have us say things he has no idea why we mention, and suddenly have things appear in his hands, yoi. I know Azuruko said recalling things can be hard, and I've seen it since we first met him on the island; he couldn't recall where he placed the supplies and then forgot everything about them. But still, it doesn't get easier." Azuruko had said that, that recalling things could be hard, or other tasks that might be a bit hard for Ace. "And we will find a way to get used to it, to figure out what he has issues with, and help him as best as we can; support and comfort him so he doesn't get scared, and maybe try the memory exercise at times." Marco nodded. "You're right, yoi. We need to make the best of it, do what's best for Ace." The captain nodded. "We do, and we will. Now, I have a feeling you want to stay here tonight." Marco chuckled. "I'll leave if you put your jacket on, yoi." Whitebeard let out a laugh. "Now Marco! You just gave me more of a reason not to put it on!" Marco chuckled. "I know. But it also gives me a reason to stay, yoi."

Whitebeard chuckled. "You are always allowed to stay, Marco."

* * *

 _And there is it the 3 chapter to amnesia_

 _I am still so sorry about this being so late, but the last weeks and months have been hectic, but as most things are calmed down and finished, I now have a lot of free time on my hands. The wedding took the most time and planning, and I hope I will never plan another wedding, it was hell. I hope to get the next chapter, and last chapter, to this story up as soon as possible. The only thing I have planned ahead for now is a small honeymoon trip thing, so a lot of free time to write and plan things, both to write this story and every other story I have. I have been so lazy with writing and I hope to get back into a routine with it again_

 _If you have any ideas, don't be afraid to tell them, I love hearing others ideas_

 _And I love feedback too; it is what keeps me going_

 _If you want to, come follow me on Twitter, where pictures and such will be posted, as well as updates, and if I'm late. My twitter is_ _Azuruko_ _You can leave comments, requests, ideas, or just say hi (Link also on my profile)_

 _Or, you can join my Discord server, Azuruko's fiction, for the same reasons as my twitter. Instant invite:_ _discord . gg / 6hzMhbR_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello everyone, here is the next, and last, chapter_

 _This has a mixture of everything, there will be more info at the end_

 _Hope you enjoy_

 _Read and relax_

* * *

Things had been calm the last few weeks. They were currently in the galley as the weather was bad. No-one wanted to be out in the rain. Ace hadn't regained any more memories, just small things, which was still a good thing. He was settling in well with them, at least in Marco's opinion. They were playing cards, and Ace wanted to join in, and Marco asked if Ace wanted to deal. "Oh, I can try and deal again?" Marco nodded, moving to hand the cards over. "Sure you can, yoi. And today we are 6 players, so 54 cards." Ace nodded as he started to deal out the cards. Those around them started talking with each other, knowing it always took time for Ace to deal. They didn't want to sit and watch Ace as it could potentially stress him, thinking that he needed to hurry up. Marco did keep an eye on Ace, just to be sure the counting went fine, the first commander glad Ace counted vocally. Not loud, but enough so he could hear. And it seemed to go fine, just a couple pauses every now and then, which wasn't unusual. But, when Ace got to 39, and headed on into the forties, Marco had to blink. "Thirty-nine, thirty-ten, forty-one, forty-two," Did Ace just say thirty-ten? When Marco sent a look at Izou, Marco was sure Ace had as Izou looked shocked himself. Izou made a small motion, asking him if they should say something, which Marco wasn't sure off. He decided not to and shook his head in answer. He would ask Azuruko later. Izou accepted it, but still seemed unsure. Marco had never heard anyone actually say thirty-ten, or twenty-ten, or any of those kinds. He had only heard about it in mocking or when fooling around.

The game card itself went fine, which was good, and Ace stayed a bit after it to just chat with them, before he headed out as there was news about a rainbow. Azuruko had showed up when the card game was almost over, and now that Ace wasn't in the room, it had Marco look at Azuruko, gaining his attention. "Azuruko, earlier, Ace did the card dealing, and he actually said thirty-ten, yoi." Azuruko just chuckled at that, which made him relax slightly. "I have heard him do it before on occasion. Did the rest of the game go well?" Marco nodded. "Yes, yoi. It was just thirty-ten, before forty-one. I just… should we have said something?" Azuruko hummed. "You can, but from earlier experiences, he has no idea that he has said it wrong. Automatic tasks are at times hard. Even though it is automatic, it is a declarative task, and we're back to the declarative memory tasks, which is hard, even when it's an automatic task Dealing cards is not only a movement, but movement, thought, and memory. You need to remember who's got a card, who's going to get the next card, and how far along you are based on how many cards you will deal. He forgot the number was forty, so his brain supplied something that make sense for him in the moment; after nine, comes ten. I think you should mention it but try and do it gently and be sure to mention which number he forgot and supply him with the correct one. Don't do it in a mocking way, but in a constructive and helpful way. It will help him in the future, but it will continue to happen every now and then." That was good to know, especially as they were soon at Sabaody Archipelago and Ace would make the decision to stay with them or say goodbye.

-x-

"Ah, Mr Newgate, Whitebeard pirates," Started Azuruko after they had docked. A man, meeting them on the dock, before they headed on towards a house, following after the man as Azuruko spoke, whilst Ace stayed on the boat with Rakuyo. "This is Daisuke, an old friend. I think he can be of help to you." The captain wasn't sure how this man could, but would see where this conversation would lead. And when they reached a house, potentially the man's house, Whitebeard spoke up. "Nice to meet you, Daisuke. Azuruko, how do you think he can help?" The pink-haired man chuckled, motioning them to follow him inside a room, tall enough for him to be comfortable in, which was nice. When they were in they all sat down after Azuruko did whilst Daisuke went to retrieve something before returning. "So, I heard you have a family member with some memory issues?" The captain nodded. "Yes. He is slowly starting to remember things, so we are hopeful." The man nodded, putting some things on the table as he began to speak. "What are you doing to help him recover his memories?" Whitebeard frowned. What did he mean? "We're really not sure what we should do. But, whatever we are doing, it seems to be working; he is adapting well."

Daisuke smiled at them as he seemed to be done with whatever he was doing. "Ah, just what I wanted to hear. Ace isn't supposed to adapt only to you, you should also adapt to him." Daisuke then turned to a den den sitting on a table asleep, a sort of kameko, seeming to prepare it for something, before turning back to them. "My wife is thankfully already awake and with her brother for today. But, she has some memory issues herself. She can't make new memories, every night, all her memories of that day disappear, and that's how it has been for the last 10 years. Now mind you, we've been together for only 6, and have a daughter that's 4 years old." That was a bit intriguing. "How are you married? And have a child? I thought you said she couldn't make any new memories, each day you would become a stranger to her again." Daisuke nodded. "Yes. So, I made this, and place it near her with a note that says where to push, so that this video starts." The man then pushed a button and a picture appeared on the screen, moving as they saw Daisuke smiling at the camera.

"Hi honey! You don't know me, but we're married!" A picture of them standing in wedding gowns at the church was shown. "And before you freak out, take a look at this." Different pictures started showing on the screen, of newspaper clippings that spoke of a bad accident. "You were in an accident and suffered a head injury, causing problems with your memories. That's why you have the scar above your left ear. You don't know this, but the crash was 10 years ago. You're 36 years old, and just as beautiful as day one. We've been married for 5 years now, and even better..." The picture showed back to Daisuke in front of the camera, moving to lift a little girl. "This is Mika! Our daughter." "Hi mommy! I'm 4!" Said the girl as she waved. The picture then showed a woman lying in a hospital bed with a little baby in her arms, before it moved back to Daisuke, who had a smile. "I know this must be overwhelming, so use the time you need; I'm upstairs when you feel ready. Next to you is a book named 'memories', this is all of our memories together, as you write in it every night and have done so for years. Please read it, it usually helps you. Hope I'll see you soon, honey. I love you." The video then ended with Daisuke blowing kiss with both his hands.

Daisuke then took a book out. "Every morning, she sees that, and this is the book. It is written in her own words, her own handwriting with pictures. Every morning, we introduce ourselves, even my daughter knows this now. Every morning she remembers nothing, and every morning she needs to be told. Every morning she gets thrown into a life she has no idea about. Every day we have our first kiss, first date, and first meeting. It took me about two years before the video actually calmed her in the morning, instead of causing her to scream or become scared and panicked, especially when she was pregnant; her belly was huge. Anyhow, she still has days when she uses hours to come out of her room, and some days it takes just minutes. Every day is different, even if she doesn't remember it. And she never has, she's never remembered me or her own daughter. But, over time, we discovered what worked for her, what was the best way for her to be calm and actually have a good life, not live in fear. Azuruko told me a bit about Ace, and having a video telling him everything that has happened for when he forgets might actually help him to recover, but might also be too much for him as he can remember it. But having him keep a journal might be good as well, maybe even better. It will be written in his own words, his memories of that day, what he experienced and his thoughts. I don't read my wife's book; it's hers, and hers alone. I change the video every now and then, when she or our daughter ages, or something significant happens. You need to find out what works for him and for you all. There is no simple and straight answer, it's trial and error."

The man then sighed, sitting down in a chair. "Also, whether he gets better or not, or even worse, try and make Ace have the life he would enjoy. And before you respond, let me just tell you how I met my wife, Moira." All of them nodded, making Daisuke take a breath before he started. "It was about 6 years ago, I was at this new island and headed to a diner and saw the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, and struck up a conversation. It went so well and we just hit it off, before she said she needed to go home and prepare a birthday gift for her dad. We said goodbye, and I headed back the next day, hoping to see her again, and I remember thinking 'God, I'm lucky', because she was there. I approached her and she freaked, wondering who I was, and I tried to say we met yesterday, and she said no. The owner of the diner restrained me while she left and then told me to fuck off and not to speak with her in the restaurant again. Well, I complied. I met her outside of the restaurant, and I noticed how everyday was the same for her. She was going to make a birthday gift for her father, a mural in their boat house, big enough to paint the entire wall. So I helped her pick out some paint, and made up new schemes every day to speak with her. Some days just crazy ones, pretending to be injured, dead, kidnapped, left by another girlfriend, you name it, I did it. Then her father caught on, and told me to fuck off, too. I didn't, and I followed her home one day, she asked me to, and her father made a big scene. She was just shocked that her father knew me. Well, that day she found out the truth, that for the last 4 years, she had relieved the same day over and over. Her father had thousands of copies of the newspaper which was issued on the day of the accident. He always pretended it was his birthday and they ate cake, before she made a new mural. She had been doing this for years, the same day over and over. He always painted the wall in the boathouse after taking a picture, and no two days were the same. Her entire life was a lie, and she just found it out. And I was kind of happy. She was hysterical and terrified, but I was _so happy_ , thinking we could finally move on."

Daisuke then shook his head with a sigh, looking down. "I was so sure it would fix everything. But the next day, back to scratch. Didn't remember me, didn't remember that her life was a lie, didn't remember anything, back to making a mural and thinking it was her father's birthday. I felt broken over how she didn't remember me, and her father for once didn't tell me to fuck off. But told me that every now and then, she found out everything was a lie. They had a doctor ready to speak with her and show pictures and explain, but she always forgot, but on those days she was so distraught and terrified, just hysterical. So her father had decided to let her live a lie, to keep her living the same day over and over, because it was easier on him. He didn't need to see his daughter in pain, but she never got to really live her life. Her brother fell in line, continuing the lie, even though he disagreed with it. I searched around and found out about Azuruko. I just pretended I had met her, before sweeping her off her feet and taking her on a trip with me. That month was hell. She woke up on a boat every morning, and it terrified her. I was sure she would try and escape, but I always somehow managed to calm her. Then we finally got to Azuruko, and he said there was no hope. She would never recover, and that I just had to make the best of it. Well, this was my resolution. The book, the movie, the everything. Believe me, I have had days where I fuck everything up. And sometimes, on those days, I'm glad she will forget. Forget the pain and fear, and start a new day tomorrow. It worked, she lives a life I think would have made her happy, not just a life easier for me to handle. But for her to live a full life. This seems to work most days, the occasional bad day still happens, but it's rare. She always says she's happy at the end of it. How I don't hide things from her, but I tell her the truth. When her father caught on she was doing fine, he also headed here with her brother too, and their help means a lot, especially to her. After they saw how happy she was, despite everything, they followed what I was doing. It can be hell, and feel so damn hard, but it's all worth it. Moira is so happy now, she never learns anything new, but she lives a full and happy life, the best she can despite everything. There are days she does her best to stay awake, I think her record is 4 days. I don't force her, but do encourage her to sleep. Some days she goes to bed willingly. My point is that you can't always do the easiest thing. You have to do what you believe Ace would have liked and the way he wanted to live his life. Use that as your foundation."

That really was an interesting story. Azuruko gave a chuckle, looking sort of proud at Daisuke. "I still remember how frazzled you were. How desperate. And now, you are one of the people I often use when helping others. You've come such a long way and handle everything so amazingly, Daisuke." Daisuke gave a laugh as he smiled. "Well, I worked based on what you said. There's no hope of her getting better, so I don't try and make her better, I just try and make her happy." This was amazing to hear and he would definitely take the advice on board. Maybe they could try the same with Ace, make him live how he would have liked. The captain was also glad Ace was slowly remembering things, unlike Daisuke's wife. It sounded hard, but the man seemed to be handling the situation amazingly. They didn't speak much about his wife or Ace after that, just chatting, Daisuke telling them that they should wait and meet his wife.

It was an hour later when Whitebeard turned towards the door as it opened. A woman came inside, looking shocked for a second. "We have guests?" Daisuke nodded. "We do, honey. Come come, we're about to eat soon." The woman, most likely Daisuke's wife, walked into the room with a smile and gave a small wave. "Hello." Before she looked at Daisuke. "Anyone I know?" Daisuke hummed. "The pink haired dude, Azuruko, he's been here before on occasion, not for some time though. The rest are new, even to me. Come and say hello, Moira." The woman gave a look to the man. "I believe I just said hello." Daisuke just chuckled as he shook his head. "I'll go check on the food. Have a chat." Then the man left, Moira moving to sit down, looking at them. "I normally shake hands to new people, but I think that will take some time, so I'll settle with; Hello, I'm Moira." They all gave a hello and said their names, and after that, Azuruko was the first to speak. "How are you fairing, Moira?" The woman sighed. "Fine, I think fine, I at least feel fine today." Azuruko chuckled. "That's the important thing. Today is the most important." Moira nodded. "Yeah. Considering I will forget about this tomorrow, and believe that I'm 26 and that it's my dad's birthday, is not a thought I like." Azuruko nodded, giving a comforting look.

Whitebeard sent a look at the woman. "It must be hard. To always forget. How do you get through it?" Moira sighed. "I want to say sort of, yes; today is apparently a good day. And it's horrible, it really is. I know I will wake tomorrow and all of you will be strangers, my husband will be a stranger, even my daughter. The thought of going to sleep sounds terrifying, but I have for the last 10 years, there have been ups and downs. And Daisuke is so amazing and helpful, I think he makes it easy. From my diary, I know I do love him and trust him, it's just hard. Daisuke is always there to help me through my days, or when we meet people I have forgotten; which is every day. He makes me feel safe and does so every day. It means the world to me, that he supports me." Whitebeard felt himself smile. The woman seemed to be an honest one, seeing as she admitted that it is horrible, and it must be, knowing that tomorrow she will forget everything. Moira gave them a smile which changed to a thoughtful look. "I think Daisuke said you have a crew member with some memory issues as well." The captain nodded. "We do. He suffered a head injury and he forgot everything, all his memories are gone. He was like you at the start; unable to make new memories, but that has improved. He does feel confused, as he only remembers bits from his past, and that's contradictory to what he feels now. He still, at times, forget things in the moment, everything from names to entire events."

Moira gave a nod. "That must be hard. I still feel weird whenever I look in the mirror, not recognizing the person who looks back. How my brother has changed, and my dad. How people claim to know me, and they really do know me and I am sure I have never seen them; it's terrifying. I thankfully always remember everything while awake apparently, but it gets wiped clean when I sleep. This must be really hard on your crewmember too; being told you know someone or something when you don't. It's scary. I get this clenching feeling in my chest as I try and remember, but I apparently never do. How everyone looks expectantly on me, as if waiting for a familiar response, and I have none. Daisuke is so amazing; he has his own little book with things that help me feel better, on things I want to be told and not be told. He never looks down when I don't remember; he helps me along. Your crew member must be a strong person. For me, knowing that I will forget, that's the hardest part. It's the same with people telling me I will forget." That made sense. Moira seemed like a wonderful woman, and Daisuke was an amazing man to be with her, even with all of this happening, having a good life. It gave Whitebeard hope. Hope that Ace would be fine, and even if he didn't get back to his old self, it would still be fine.

They chatted for a while, before Moira left to head to bed as evening came. Daisuke needed to collect his daughter from a friend who had been watching her. So they went to leave, with Daizuke stating the they could speak again tomorrow. As they were out, Whitebeard had a question for Azuruko. "Azuruko, why is sleep a common denominator with memory issues,?" The pink-haired man hummed. "Because when we sleep, we process all the memories of the previous day, places them where they belong in the different places, labels them with emotions and experience. When someone suffers from severe head trauma, the brain can't process the memories in a good way, or sometimes, no way. Sleep is still important, so it's crucial to not make the person afraid to lose memories during sleep, as most don't realize it themselves." That made sense, and Whitebeard nodded as he took in the information. That was probably why many said they needed to sleep on things, as it helped sort their thoughts and emotions out. Azuruko then said he had spoken with Daisuke about potentially speaking a bit with Ace, so if it happened, they needed to let Daisuke speak with Ace in peace, which they understood.

-x-

Ace was out sitting on the dock, enjoying the good weather, the others close by. He blinked as a man sat down next to man spoke up before Ace could. "Hello. You must be Ace." Ace used a second to find his voice. "Y-yeah… Do I know you?" The man shook his head. "No. I'm Daisuke, a friend of Azuruko. I heard you have some issues with your memories." Ace gave a nod. Azuruko had mentioned Daisuke, a friend, someone who is married to a woman who couldn't make any new memories. "Yeah… I try to keep remembering… I want to… I don't want to continue feeling confused, or be a burden ." Daisuke smiled at him. "Every morning my wife has forgotten me. Every morning I'm a stranger, our daughter a stranger. Some days are easy, where she is open and happy, and other days she's scared and unsure, spending the entire day in fear. But, this doesn't mean I love her any less on those days; it shows how much of a difference I can make, how much she needs someone to just be there, through thick and thin. I can see the pirates care for you, their doing their best. They love you, and I know you're scared, probably more than them, but sometimes, you need to close your eyes and take a scary step into the unknown. Some days that step might be easy, others it might feel like your walking off a cliff. The important thing is that you are open with them, tell them how you feel. Don't be afraid; you're not alone."

Ace gave a nod, finding comfort in those words. "How do you deal with it? You're wife's condition; how does it affect you?" The man chuckled. "It's awful; she never remembers me. But, I see the person I love, a person who trusts me. The fact we manage to get new memories each day; how I can see her smile, makes up for everything. It's hard, but as long as I can be around my wife, I don't care if she doesn't remember me the next day. What's important to me is that I can be there for her. I wouldn't trade my wife for any healthy person. I don't want a healthy person, I want my wife. I want the person I love. If she one day starts remember, I will be so happy. But I know that chance is basically zero, but i still hope, I still enjoy every moment. You need to trust them, they only want what's best for you." Ace nodded. That was true, they were all so kind to him, helping him through all the times he felt confused. He should trust them more. He should probably give them a chance.

Ace would at least think over his options for today and see if he can come to a decision. He knew the pirates would leave tomorrow evening, so he had a limited amount of time.

-x-

"So," Started Azuruko, looking at him as they sat in Ace's room. "You've come to a decision on who to go with." Ace nodded, not really sure how everyone would take this. Azuruko gave him an encouraging smile, Ace felt his eyes tearing up. "No, Ace, no. Come here." Azuruko moved to hug him, Ace loving every touch. "I'm really going to miss you." Azuruko chuckled. "I will miss you too. And we will see each other again. I know you will be happy here." Ace nodded. He hoped that too, and he hoped he wouldn't regret his decision. But, the fact that Whitebeard would take him back to Azuruko if he did. That meant a lot to him, and was the reason he dared to join the pirates. Now, he just needed to tell this to Whitebeard somehow.

-x-

Whitebeard looked at Ace, who sat and fidgeted in his chair, his legs pulled into his chest. The kid suddenly showed up and asked to talk to him. "What is it Ace? You seem nervous." Ace let out a breath. "I am… I just, I've made a decision, and to be honest, I'm scared to tell…" Whitebeard gave a comforting look. He knew Ace needed to decide on who to stay with. And seeing how he was this nervous, he had a sinking feeling he would be the one to say goodbye to Ace. He knew the kid was still intimidated and somewhat nervous around him, but he seemed more nervous than normal. "Whatever it is, Ace, I will support you, son." Ace nodded, taking a breath, gaze going to his feet, a hand moving to fiddle with the hem of his shorts. "I have… I would like, if it would be fine… I want to stay… here." Whitebeard blinked, needing a second to be sure he heard correctly. Why was Ace so nervous?

He moved a hand to lift Ace's head so that he was looking at him. Ace had blank and troubled eyes. "Of course it would be fine. I will love it if you stay. But, why are you so nervous? It would never change what I feel about you; you are family." Ace gave a breath. "I- I don't really know. I'm… scared that I will forget things again… That when Azuruko leaves… I will be alone. I won't remember you, the things I do remember are the opposite of what I feel now, making me feel more uncertain… It feels like my memories aren't my memories; it's confusing. What if you'll regret taking me back and I'm just a burden now?" Ace looked more and more distressed as he spoke, looking lost, his breath becoming shaky, eyes glassy.

Whitebeard moved his hand to have his index finger under Ace's chin and his thumb to rest against Ace's head. "You're worried, which is understandable. I hope you know I am sincere, as I would never lie. I don't care if you remember us or not. If you don't remember us, we will just make new memories, make you feel comfortable around us again. And if you do remember us, we will show you that the memories you know are true and continue to make new memories. Either way, you will never be a burden. You will never be in the way, and I will never regret you staying here. All I care about is that my family is happy and whole again. We can't be that without you. And if you forget things, if you feel confused or scared, know that we are all here to help and support you. But we can only do that if you let us. I know this whole thing is tough, and it is, for everyone, but mostly for you. I don't expect you to know everything, know how to be a pirate and what to do. I don't expect you to be able to fight and win every battle. You don't have to be the first person rushing into battle, but fight alongside us. We will have your back. What I hope for is that you feel safe and comfortable, that you trust us. And that's not on you, but on us. We need to make you feel that way, it's our duty to make you comfortable and help you adapt, and we need to adapt to you as well. No matter what you do or don't remember, no matter if you forget things, we will always stand by your side and be here for you." Ace smiled at him. "That means a lot. I'm willing to try, I mean...I'm still getting memories back and it's clear that I was happy here, and you are still so nice, even when I forget things. It really means a lot." Whitebeard was glad to hear that, and they would do everything they could to make Ace comfortable. "That's good. But for now, I think we should say good night. Tomorrow is a long day as we will be leaving." Ace nodded. "I know. And… and I think I'm prepared. Or, as prepared as I can be." Whitebeard nodded. "That's good to know. Goodnight, son." Ace nodded. "Yeah, goodnight, Whitebeard." Whitebeard couldn't wait for the day Ace called him Pops again, he really missed it. They could only wait and see what tomorrow would bring.

-x-

Ace spent the morning with Azuruko, before Ace went for a trip around the island with Izou, who wanted to buy a few things. Once they returned, they stayed by the boat with Azuruko. It wasn't long until their departure. "What are you going to do now, Azuruko?" The man gave a hum. "Stay here with Daisuke and Moira for a while, then just roam around for a bit before heading home. I'll probably be back home in a couple of months, three at most." As the pink-haired man spoke, he looked to the side. "By the way, where is Moira?" When the captain turned, he saw Daisuke alone, the man giving a sigh. "Bad day. Her father and brother are with her. So, yeah." Daisuke didn't look too worried, but still seemed on edge. Although it might be a bad day, it must not be a terrible one either. It was good to know, in a way, to hear they weren't alone. And this only informed them of the bad days that would happen, and how they needed to help Ace through them. Whitebeard hoped everything would go fine. "Do you have any last words on how we can help Ace?" Azuruko hummed, before he looked at Daisuke. "Why don't you answer this one." Daisuke hummed, before he spoke with confidence. "Don't expect him to remember, because he might not. Don't be mad, no matter what, not at him at least, or his memories. I don't think there's much more I can tell you. Oh, and let him be himself, even if that is not the person you remember." Those were all good pieces of advice and they would take them on board. They gave a goodbye to Daisuke, before Azuruko joined them to say goodbye to Ace properly.

Ace was coming with them, and that was the most important thing. For now, they would work on getting Ace's trust back and make him feel like he was a part of his family again.

* * *

 _And that's the chapter, hope you enjoyed it_

 _The situation between Daisuke and Moira was taken from the movie '50 first dates', it's a comedy but give good information about head trauma._

 _I know this might have been a bit short, but that's why I have the One Shot series. I needed to finish it here, to keep the story short, otherwise I would have gone on and on until it was way too long. Please check out the One Shot series. It will include more of the scenes I have plans, and any scenes which you might like to see, so feel free to tell me them, either here, or on Discord or Twitter (Links below)._

 _And I love feedback too; it's what keeps me going/_

 _If you want to, come follow me on Twitter, where pictures and such will be posted, as well as updates, and if I'm late. My twitter is_ _Azuruko_ _You can leave comments, requests, ideas, or just say hi (Link also on my profile)_

 _Or, you can join my Discord server, Azuruko's fiction, for the same reasons as my twitter. Instant invite:_ _discord . gg / 6hzMhbR_


End file.
